What Happens In High School, Stays In High School
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: The demigods are facing their worst opponent yet, High School. Let's follow the story of our dear Halfbloods as they face lots of problems like a cranky vice-principal and fangirls coming after them, claming that they are characters from some book series written by Randolf Rowan (!). Luckily, Athena and the gods will be standing by their sides, helping them when needed. (OOCness)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I am here with a new fanfiction, written by me and my BFF (in real life) Tina. Soooo in this fanfiction, the demigods destroyed Gaea (no BoO spoilers, don't worry) and after that, the monsters disappeared cz they were affraid of the demigods. So they are kind of normal people in this. Athena is also OOC, but it is explained later. She will be a motherly figure here for all the demigods because she kind of know what it is like to not have a mother. Soooooo Let's begin!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own PJO. Or HOO. Or anything really. I don't even own my phone (jk jk).**_

Annabeth was stressed. It was their first year at Goode High School after the war with Gaea and the return of Leo and Calypso and all that stuff. And they were late.

The seven plus Nico, Grover and Calypso arrived half an hour late, running and screaming like maniacs:

"WE ARE LATE! OUT OF THE WAY!"

But there wasn't anyone on their way so they were screaming and yelling at nothing at all.

Standing at the school "portal " -as Percy put it- was a scrawny, old, blond, fat, ugly, OLD woman with a frown on her face.

"Ya are late students!" She said with a REALLY bad british accent.

After hearing her, Percy leaned towards Annabeth and said and I quote:

"WHAAAAAAAAAT...?!"

And then Annabeth cracked up, laughing like crazy.

Piper walked towards the old lady and Apollo-gized obviously using Charmspeak.

"We are REALLY sorry miss," She said in an over-dramatic way. "We didn't want to-"

"Oh save it little missy! To the principal's office!"

Clearly, charmspeak did not work on them... Weird...

At the principal's office, sat a middle-aged woman wearing a simple red hoodie and jeans, her hair brown and flowing.

When she saw them coming in with her 'dear' co-worker, she smiled.

"Well, what do we have here?" Her smile did not even budge, which made them even more nervous. Since when principals are all smiles and kindness?

"We have LATE STUDENTS!" Half-yelled the blonde woman.

She seemed to be the vice principal, as it said on her badge... (it took them a while to read it *cough* Dyslexia *cough*) or even notice it, being the the woman who "welcomed them so nicely" *Note the sarcasm*. She had a HUGE zit on her left cheek... Gods... It looked like her face was trying to grow another face of it's own...

"Oh... That is not so bad... Seeing that First Years have the first period free." Her smile was even brighter than before.

They were all so stunned that they dropped their books. That shocked them out of their minds. THEY WERE SOOO RELIEVED!

Except that the vice principal, who practically threw a tantrum, was glaring daggers at them. Clearly, she LOVES busting and grounding students.

"Oh and by the way," said the nice principal lady, "my name is Racha and I am the principal of this building. And this is the vice-principal, Mrs. Fatima. But she prefers if you call her Mrs. Sham." She finished the rest of the sentence in a hushed tone.

"Okay then! Nice to meet Mrs. Racha!" Hazel was smiling. She liked nice people. Especially nice middle-aged/old people who were in charge of their education...

"Oh please! You can call me Racha!"

"And don't even THINK about calling me Sham. Mrs. Sham will suffice." The vice-principal said, obviously annoyed by the kind words Racha rewarded the late students with. 'Being late is a crime in this school... And will make sure no one disobeys the rules. With me alive and working here... No student will be able to do as they please! Mwahahahahahahaha!' Our evil Sham *Sham screaming in background: MRS. Sham!* Okay, okay, MRS. Sham thought, rubbing her hands evilly.

"Ummm Fatima...? What are you doing...?" Racha asked, concerned by the out-of-character (okay... not so much) reaction of her friend (... Acquaintance... Sham hates having friends).

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sham answered, chuckling nervously. "Okay then students! Follow me! I will show you the main hall, where you are supposed to spend you free periods in."

Our dear half bloods followed her reluctantly. They entered a small room with a desk in the middle and other students sitting on a couch looking sad and depressed. Clearly, this wasn't the main hall...

Percy gulped and leaned towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." He was talking in the lowest voice he could muster. "I think Mrs. Dodds returned..."

"Don't worry Percy. You still have riptide with you, don't you?"

"Ummm..."

"Please tell me it is with you..." She said in a desperate, but still hushed tone.

"Mom told me to keep it at home because, with the Gaea war finished, there will be no monster brave enough to face us."

"And who told her that...?!"

"My dad..." Percy said looking... Umm it is hard to describe... He looked slightly like this -_-

"Percy..." Annabeth said, rubbing her temples, some sort of warning in her voice. "You are aware that the last time your dad said that, we were at the BEACH, HIS domain, and we were attacked by sirens, not even after 5 minutes of him saying that...?!"

"Oh... Oops..."

"NOW NOW STUDENTS! SILENCE!" After checking that everyone was indeed silent, Sham continued. "I am going to call your parents so we can discuss the issue we are dealing with here."

"Mrs. Sham," Piper said, her voice dripping with charmspeak. She was trying again... And was obviously failing. "There is no issue here... Don't you think so?"

"No there isn't an issue..." Piper was about to exhale a sigh of relief... When Sham continued. "It is a big issue! A problem! A REBELLION! And I do not tolerate those kind of actions!"

"Bu-but..." Leo was trying to use his puppy dog eyes... No effect.

"No buts, young lad! You first blondie! What is your parents' phone number?"

"Mrs... My dad lives in California..."

"And your mother?" The demigods gulped... This isn't going well...

"My mother... Ummmmm... My parents are divorced..."

"And where does your mom lives?! In Africa!?"

"Nooo..." Annabeth said not sure what to say. Which was bad, because if Annabeth didn't know what to say, then no one will.

"Then where does she live?" The vice-principal asked, getting irritated.

"Um..." _'Maybe I should tell her the truth... Well... Part of it...'_ "She lives here... In NYC."

"Excellent! Now GIVE ME HER NUMBER!"

"Are you actually going to give her Athena's phone number...?" Percy whispered In her ear.

"I think I don't have much of a choice here..." She answered/whispered to him. Then she turned to Sham.

"Sure Mrs. Give me the phone please."

"Hmmm... Okay." She said contently.

Annabeth took the phone the dialled her Mother's number. It rang a few seconds... Then:

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Mrs. Chase." Sham was talking, her voice full of confidence and malice.

_"Excuse me?" 'Since when people even call me Mrs. Chase...?'_

"Aren't you Mrs. Chase? The mother of Annabeth Chase?"

_"Umm... Yes... Who are you? And how do you know me or my daughter?"_

"I am the vice-principal in your daughter's school"

_"Oh."_ You could hear her panting and the clashing of swords in the background.

"Are you okay miss? What is that noise? Why are you panting like that?"

_"Ummm... I am simply jogging in Central Park. And the noise... Those are children playing gladiators."_

"Hmmm... Where do you work Mrs. Chase? At Target? Or maybe Wallmart?"

You could practically hear Athena stopping and glaring at the phone.

_"_**Excuse me **_miss. I am the most successful Prosecutor in The United States."_

"She is...?!" That was Percy muttering again. Annabeth glanced at him, even more confused.

"Well Miss, maybe you can stop here, at Goode High School, and talk to me about your daughter and her misbehavings."

_"Is she the only one misbehaving?" 'And since when does Annabeth misbehaves... There must be something wrong.'_

"No. There is a group of students with her."

_"Oh. These are our relatives. No need to call their parents. I will take their charge." 'Clearly, the seven are caught in that problem too...'_

_**'Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!'**_ Those were the thoughts of our dear demigods.

"Hmmm of course. I am waiting for you."

_"I will be there in five minutes. But can I talk with my daughter please?"_

"Of course. Here." Sham answered, handing Annabeth the phone. She was obviously scared of Athena because, being a 'so-called' prosecutor, she can easily handle her, and maybe even throw her in jail.

"Hey mom..." Annabeth said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"_Annabeth sweetie, what did you do?" _

"Nothing, look mom we did not do anything. The crazy vice principal just likes to bust teenagers for no good reason " Annabeth said.

"_Okay then, I will see what I can do... Oh and Annabeth?"_

"Yes mom?"

_"That mortal is going to pay..."_

"Umm... Mom...?"

But Athena has already hung up.

**AFTER AN HOUR:**

Athena arrives, wearing a black, _hot,_ sleeveless dress, a file in her hand, and her hair was let down. She was trying to look intimidating, and it was _freakishly_ working.

"Hello... You must be Mrs. Sham?" She said, in a slight British accent. Her lawyer act was awesome...

"Yes that's me. Are you the one responsible of the children?" The cranky vice-principal asked.

"No. Their parents are all really busy business people," Well, she was obviously making that up... "And I am the only one still living here, so here I am. They are close family friends."

"This is _unacceptable!_ I need to talk with their parents, not some relative."

"_Excuse me? _Some _relative?_" She looked like she was restraining herself from punching the (not-so-) poor lady.

"Yes! Aren't you a relative?"

The demigods looked at the vice-principal like she was a cow on drugs. Like seriously. Is she really going to make the fact that they are all kind of dating, worst?! Not a bad fact... That they are dating, but still weird, now that Sham said it.

"Yes," Athena said through clenched teeth. "Yes I am."

"Well then. I want to speak to their parents."

"I AM THEIR MOM OKAY!? I AM HER MOM (she pointed at Annabeth) AND HERS TOO (she pointed at Piper) AND THESE TWO ARE MY SONS (she pointed at Frank and Leo) AND THE REST IS GONNA END UP IN THE FAMILY ANYWAYS! JUST GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT!"

The demigods looked like someone just hit them with a pan fry on the head. Then they looked at Athena, then at each others, then back at Athena, then back at each others.

Then Percy leaned in and said:

"Can she be my mom too?"

Athena looked at him then at Annabeth then back at him.

"I am already your mom." She was like 'Man, shut your trap.'

"Wut...?" That's a typical Percy reaction...

"I will explain later..." She was whispering till now. "Now Mrs. Sham, won't you tell me what is the matter?"

"Umm..." Sham looked like she was just hit by a bus. "Wha-H-How old are you?"

"Um... Ah.. Err..." Athena looked furious, and confused at the same time. "I-I... Why would you want to know how old I am...?"

"You got four kids of the same age... How old are ya? Forty?"

"Yeah... Um No! I mean no! I-I... I am 27... I think."

"You _think?!"_

"I lost count at the age of 12, okay? Plus, they are all adopted." '_Huh, matter solved. Plus, I'm not even 27000 yet... Which is pretty much 27 in human years.' _Athena thought proudly.

"I want to see the papers."

Athena stared at her blankly.

"What papers?"

"Adoption papers, of course."

"... I-I... I don't have them right now."

"Then go get 'em."

"Yes, I will back in a minute. Kids, you are going with me."

"What!?" Sham and the demigods said at the same time.

"You heard me... Come with me to the car... RIGHT_ NOW!"_

And then they were like: "Yes mama..."

They arrived at Athena's car, and it was AMAZING! It was a convertible sea green Ferrari, with a cup holder and heated seats.

The minute they saw the car, they all started to panic. There was a lot of "what now?" and "Please tell us you have the papers!" And the ever so famous Percy line: "_WUUUUTTTTT!? _Is daddeh here!? Please Tell meh that daddeh is here!"

"No... Your _DADDEH _is not here. I just borrowed his car, because I couldn't find my keys..."

"Are you sure the car is not ... Like, totally filled with explosives, or something? Wouldn't he wanna kill you?"

Athena stood there for a moment, wondering how Annabeth could have fallen for a _KELP head junior_ like him.

"No... Your father would not do that."

"DUDE... YOU ARE ENEMIES! HE WOULD TOTTS DO THAT!" Percy said waving his hands frantically.

"Okay... Not sure how to respond to that..." Athena said looking around."He would not do that because... We are... He is... Ummmmm... IT'S HIS CAR, AND HE LOVES HIS CAR... Yeah... That's it..."

Then Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere, and started screaming and dancing.

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOOOOOVE WITH HEEEERRRRR"

"GET LOST, MAKEUP BAG!" Athena screamed blushing like crazy.

Annabeth looked at her mother.

"MOOOOMMMM... Why are you acting so strange... You are so OOC... Why?"

"Ohh... It's the hormones honey..." Athena said massaging her temples.

"HORMONES?" *sirens wailing* *Roberto screaming in the background* Then you will ask me, who the hell is Roberto?! Well, I don't know, but he is surprised too.

Then Percy approaches her calmly, his face inches from hers, looking at her in the eye and asked:

"Are you pregnant?"

Athena stared at him then slowly shook her head.

"Let's just get the papers... And get back there..."

Athena made some papers magically appear in her hands and started to fill them with informations. After finishing the fake/_legal _papers, they headed back towards the vice-principal's office, where Sham was waiting for them.

"It took you long enough, were you digging them out of your treasure box?"

Athena gritted her teeth and glared at her. If looks could kill, Sham would be already judged in the underworld (... And would be sent to Tartarus...) right now.

"Here are the papers." She said curtly.

"Hmmm..." Sham examined the papers thoughtfully. They seemed legal enough...

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Not fully. But I will get straight to the matter Missy."

_'NOW you want to get STRAIGHT to the matter!?'_

"Your so-called-'kids', and their... Future family parts, arrived late at school."

Athena stared at her. Then at the demigods. Then she stared at the wall, not sure what to say, or whether to get mad and go old fashioned and kill that woman or not. She put her hand on her stomach. She was getting sick...

"Excuse me... I think I have some problem with my ears..." Athena said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did you just say...?"

"Ya heard me missy." Sham said, satisfied with the fact that poor Athena was nearly gone mad by just talking with her. Her effect on people is getting stronger and stronger everyday...

"And... You did all this... Made me get angry... Go get important papers like crazy... Feel worried for nothing... Almost losing control and finally bring an end to your pitiful excuse of a mortal life... All because they were _LATE?!"_

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that missy? And mortal life...?"

"Forget my words... Forget everything... Just focus with me... Everything... Just because they were late..." Athena was tired... So tired...

"Yes. It is your role as a parent to care about your children's behavior."

"C-can I sit down... Please?"

"... Of course you can."

Athena sat down on the couch, looking at the small office without actually looking. Like she was somewhere far... Far away...

"Are you the principal of this school Sham?"

"What DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Answer me."

"No I won't, till you learn good manners missy."

"I said, ANSWER ME!" Athena yelled, suddenly standing up.

"I-I... No..."

"I want to see the principal... NOW"

"There is no need Ms. Chief Prosecutor. I am right here." Mrs. Racha said, appearing in the doorway. "I have listened to the entire conversation."

"Aria will suffice, please, no need to be formal."

"As you wish. I heard everything, and I need to apologize for all the trouble my assistant caused you-"

"ASSISTANT?!" Sham interrupted

"YES ASSISTANT! YOU DEFIED MY ORDERS! AND MAYBE I AM NOT SUCH A SEVERE PRINCIPAL, BUT I _DESPISE _ ANYONE WHO BREAKS _MY _RULES IN _MY _SCHOOL!" Racha said looking mad for the first time in years.

Athena stood up, and left, still feeling dizzy, but not before embracing Annabeth and the others and wishing them a good school year.

"If you want anything, _anything, _call me sweetie. Okay? And you too guys. Don't hesitate to call me if you want any help. Sorry for... Zooming out... But I think I got sick or something because I do not feel that well. So remember. I'm the mother of Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Leo. Okay?"

"Okay mom!" Leo yelled, smiling brightly. It was heart-warming, amazing, to feel like having a mother again. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay then, good bye! Do you want me to come and pick you up after school?"

"No thanks mother. We will just take the bus back home." Frank said, almost bowing to her.

"Ummm Frank? Most kids call their mother mommy or just mom. Not mother... So I would be flattered if you could consider me as a mother and call me mom."

"Yes, of course moth-... Mom."

Athena smiled at him then took her file, which was somewhere, lying on the floor, empty (or wad it?), besides maybe the fake/legal adoption papers.

"So guys, I have a trial to attent to later so don't get into any trouble, because I can't just leave court like that. Like I did when you called for this stupid reason."

"Mom... I think you are taking this Lawyer act wayyyy too seriously." Annabeth stared at her confused.

"It wasn't an act sweeetie. I _really am _a Prosecutor. I wasn't kidding."

"You weren't...?"

"No I wasn't. Anyways. Bye!" And she started walking towards the exit.

"WAIT!" Percy yelled after her.

"What now? I am going to be late!"

"Can you be my mommy too?!"

Athena just smiled at him -A really mysterious smile, by the way- and continued walking.

Then Racha dismissed the demigods, telling them that they will be late for their first _actual_ period of school.

This was the beginning of the first Demigod semester at Goode High school.

They wondered a little into the hallways, looking for the french classroom.

When they actually found it (because they already disturbed three other classes, thinking they were the french class), they came into the room and sat down, all beside each other.

Then the teacher came into the room.

_**And this is the end of the first chapter of this fanfiction! Hope you all enjoyed. I am kind of proud of it because it is the longest fanfiction I have ever written! Reviews are welcomed! No flames! Good day/nigh everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, this it it! The**__** sec**__**ond**__** chapter! Soooo, let's just say that after the war with Gaea, the demigods were only 16, okay? **_

_**Oh and, in this chapter, new characters will be introduced! **_

_**So let's make a quick summ-up about the teachers we got till now: Racha - Good Principal.**_

_** Sham- REALLY bad vice-principal.**_

_**Got it? **__**Okay den! Let the story begin!**_

_**Discalmer: I don't own PJO.**_

The French teacher was a man in his early thirties maybe, square shoulders, good build. He was walking proudly towards his desk, head held high. His blue eyes were scanning the room, as if looking for anyone to be brave enough and defy him. He seemed to be someone who couldn't be messed with...

"Hello class! I am Mr. Elie, your French teacher this year!" His voice was deep yet cheerful. After hearing him talk to them like they were all friends, the students found this teacher way more accessible than at their first glance. "I am 34 years old, I live here, in NYC, single but I have a puppy named Morgan, female Labrador. I want you to introduce yourself to me like this. Then we will work on the introducing in French. Okay?" Well, that seemed simple enough.

Everyone started introducing themselves turn by turn. Jocks and populars, nerds and geeks, everyone were friends in this school, which made it even more _good _(Note the pun).

"Ummmm... Hey everyone, I'm Percy, and I'm 16... I live in New York but I am from Manhattan actually. Oh and I am taken by the most beautiful of them all, Annabeth." He said, looking at Annabeth with mirth filled eyes.

"Hey! My name's Annabeth, I'm also 16 years old. I'm from California but living here in New York with my mom. Taken by the best, Percy." She said, returning his smile.

"So Annabeth, your parents are divorced? Or you don't want to talk about it?" Elie said, looking at her, concerned.

"Umm no problem actually. It doesn't bother me. On the contrary. My mother is a successful prosecutor, I have my adopted brothers and sister, and we all live like a happy family, even happier than life with dad." She answered, looking at her new adoptive brothers and sister.

"Okay then! I hope you will continue to live happily like that!"

The presentations continued, everyone pointing out their boyfriends, girlfriends, best friends, and crushes even. A jock boy, Max, admitted that he had a crush on Eva, a nerdy girl, since pre-school. It was so cute to see Eva admitting the same thing and them hugging and smiling brightly at each others. Those two are now a happy couple.

The French class continued like that, without even a problem. Kind of...

At the end of the class, like ten minutes before the bell's ring, a black hellhound appeared out of nowhere and launched itself on the French teacher. Luckily, our guy thought fast and grabbed the geometry ruler (The long one used to draw geometric figures on the board), hitting the hellhound on the head while screaming:

"DISAPPEAR YOU MEANINGLESS BEAST! I DON'T WANT DISTRACTIONS IN THIS CLASS! ESPECIALLY NOT HELLHOUNDS!"

The poor hellhound disappeared in less than five minutes.

After regaining his calm, Mr. Elie stared at his class, who was staring back.

How the hell did he even know what it was?

And how the _freaking hell _did he see through the mist?!

"Ummm... Let's continue..." He said, as if nothing happened.

The demigods stared at him strangely... They had to know how he knew what the creature was and how did he see it. And the only person that knows the answer must be... one of the Olympian Gods. So, they decided to ask Poseidon or Athena after school.

The bell rang shortly after the... Umm... little hellhound _incident._

Thee demigods looked at their schedules. Science, Biology precisely, at the third period. They had to thank Mrs. Racha... She gave them the same schedules, so they can be together as newbies.

They found the science classroom rather fast, since the word "SCIENCE" was written in big letters on the door.

"Obvious much huh..." Oh dear... Nico isn't in the mood today.

"Go with the flow dude." Our ever so cool Percy answered him, as they sat down.

Their seats were good enough. They can see the board without any difficulties, but can still chat together without the teacher seeing them.

"So do you think she is hot?" Leo asked with a toothy grin on his face.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked him. When Leo asked about hotness... It is _almost never _good.

"Well the teacher of course!"

"And how do you know it is a she?" Hazel asked. She was really excited about that matter. Everything related to school excited her. _Every. Single. Thing._

"I can _feel _it man. I can feel it."

"I bet it is a man!" Yelled Percy suddenly, but not loud enough to be heard by the whole class.

"And I bet it is a woman." Yelled leo as an answer. "Who's with me?"

Only Frank raised his hand... Awkward...

Everyone looked at him strangely while Leo looked back, grinning like an idiot.

"Cool bro!"

Frank looked apologetically at the others. Whom were looking back awkwardly.

"Guys," He whispered. "He can literally kill me with the littlest burst of flames. I can't risk that."

"Fair enough." Annabeth looked at the others. "Who's with Percy?" She said raising her hand.

Everyone raised their hands, except of course Leo and Frank.

"Wow... Harsh... But I am sure that-" Leo didn't have time to continue because he was looking at the door, with wide eyes and he was even drooling just a _tiny little bit._

"Told ya she was hot." He said, nodding his head towards the door.

"Hell yeah she is..." Percy said, earning a punch from Annabeth.

Standing at the door, was _the _hottest teacher ever seen. By the demigods at least. The only good teachers they had were... Ummm was a horse. Technically a centaur, but no one is judging.

First thing, she was young, which was rather rare. Her hair was black and wavy, big greenish blue eyes, slight touch of make up. Her figure was slim. But she was rather short.

"She is short..." Percy whispered.

Hazel being the only short one, retorted quickly.

"We are not short! Our height is just cute!"

The teacher looked around the room, seemingly satisfied by the surprised silence. She loved silent students. Easier to teach, obviously.

"Hello everybody. My name is Soha and I am your Science teacher this year." Gosh her voice was low... She was talking so soft that they nearly didn't hear her. But, like I said before the room was silent so their was a little difficulty but they heard just fine.

Soha seemed nice enough, but they hoped she wouldn't go all GANGSTAH and karate chop anyone...

Their first lesson went well, no monsters popping out of nowhere to attack the teacher. If anything, Leo would have defended her, seeing that she seemed a little... Ummm, _fragile_, and that she is Leo's favorite teacher till now.

Her technique of teaching was simple and easy, the first chapter was quickly understood by the students.

At the second half of the period, since the lesson was learned really fast, the students were making small chats and even talking with Soha. Then it happened.

An old, scrawny lady entered the classroom, a haughty look on her face. She looked a little like Hera, to be honest. But don't tell her that, for she will blast me and you will never have the ending of this story.

She looked at Soha.

"Out." She said, her voice squeaky and rasped, like it was the first time she uses it since The Golden Age.

"_Excuse me?_" Soha asked her startled, with her ever-so-soft voice. Even when irritated, her voice is still like that.

"I said _out._"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because this is my class, girl."

"... Your class...?"

The students were following the conversation with keen interest. Especially the demigods.

"She doesn't smell good." Grover warned them, whispering as soon as the conversation started.

The demigods nodded, preparing their weapons.

"Yes, my class. I am the new Science teacher, Mrs. Fey." The old lady answered, with an even more haughty look gracing her oh-so-beautiful features.

"But I _am _the science teacher. There must be some error..."

"There is no error, missy, now OUT!"

"Wha-Wait a second... Who called you? Who told you to come?"

"You talk to me with a little more respect, girl. Understood?"

Soha gritted her teeth.

"Yes ma'am. Now, um... With all my _respect,_ can you tell me, _Madame,_ who called you?"

"The vice-principal of course."

The whole class groaned. Here we go again...

"Do you think I should call mom again?" Whispered Annabeth to the rest of the group.

"I think we should wait and see what happens next." Frank said. "If things get a little more, umm, _challenging,_ we call mom." Annabeth smiled. Frank was getting used to the adoption-thing quickly.

Soha rolled her eyes.

"Does the principal even knows about that?"

"Shut up girl! You have no say in this. Do not attempt to argue with me."

"Oh save it! I don't care about your age or you respect or anything. I love my profession, and it isn't some old granny lady with a creaky voice and an allure from the 17th century who will come and tell me to get out. If anything, it is _you _who will get out." Soha practically yelled at her, her soft voice and respectful manners gone.

"_How DARE you...!"_

"I will call the principal and tell her that an intruder is in the school, trying to get me out of _my _class."

"Don't you _dare!"_

Soha smirked, then brought a finger to her lips.

"Then read my lips old witch. _Watch. Me."_

Mrs. Fey screamed then launched herself at Soha, who dodged and continued teasing the old lady.

"Oh my, oh my, Mrs. Fey! Losing temper, are we?"

The old lady emitted a sound, which seemed like a screech, then attacked the teacher again.

"I am going to kill you _mortal!"_

"It is going to be hilarious watching you try!" Soha laughed. She seemed to be enjoying herself, while an old lady was attempting to kill her.

While dodging one more blow, Soha reached her bag and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Fadi!" She dodged another blow. "Come! Quick!" That old lady was becoming really dangerous. She had a little knife in her purse and was now aiming it at the teacher.

_"What? What is it?"_

"There is an old lady trying to kill me! Come and bring the principal with you!"

_"Are you actually laughing while saying that their is someone attempting to murder you?"_

"Oh my gods! You should see her! Old and out of breath, hobbling from feet to feet, trying to get to me!"

_"I'm on my way! Racha is with me!"_

After hanging up, Soha turned her attention to her students. She already ordered them to stay calm and not make any move, but told one of them to record the scene. "It will make a nice memory, to laugh to in the future." She had said.

"Guys, don't worry, just keep filming and it will all be alright. She is too slow. She can't hurt me! Oh gods! Even a pro wrestler wouldn't hurt me! I am too fast!" She laughed.

"Did she just say 'Oh gods'?" Annabeth quickly noticed.

"We will talk about that later." Percy said, while recording everything. "Cuz right now, I'm kinda busy."

The old lady then tried a kick on the ribs, then fell face first because her skirt was too tight.

Meanwhile, Soha was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Is everyone alright here- Woah!" A man in his late twenties said entering the room. It must be Fadi. He had hazel eyes, brown hair cut short, a good build and was looking at Soha with worry in his eyes which quickly change into an amused twinkle.

"SECURITY!" Racha yelled, looking outside the classroom.

Right away, a group of men, wearing black uniforms with the school's logo on it, entered the class, carried Mrs. Fey, who was still kicking and struggling at nothing.

Soha was still laughing, but she was also hunched over, trying to catch her breath while laughing at the same time.

"Can you _please _tell me what is funny in the fact that you were nearly killed?" Fadi looked at her with fake anger. He actually has the urge to laugh even more than her.

"Oh my gods! You should have seen her! Trying to- kicking- Gods I can't breath!" She said laughing even more.

After everyone regained their calm, Racha looked at Soha expectantly.

"Could you explain what happened here?"

"Sure." Her voice regained its normal softness. "That lady entered the classroom, saying she was the new science teacher, and ordering me to get out. Things led to another, and we were arguing back then. I admit I kind of provoked her but she deserved it. Anyways she launched herself at me trying to hit me with a little pocket knife."

"We are glad everyone is okay. But why didn't our freshmen help you?" Racha looked at them sternly. Gulp...

"I told them not to. I was enjoying it and didn't want it to end. At least I did some exercise!" She said, stretching a little.

"Well, our dear Fadi wasn't enjoying it. He barged in my office like some wild animal and screaming something that seemed like 'Soha... Lady... Murder...' I thought you murdered some old lady! And he was about to faint of worry. Isn't that right Fadi?" Racha said, serious at first, then amused. Well, she had some reasons to be.

Fadi had gone all red, fidgeting with his watch, looking at the floor.

"Ummm.. UHHH-gahhh.. Errrr..."

Soha laughed. Racha looked at him weirdly.

"Is he always like that?"

"You can say that." Soha said, then she turned to the students. "Well guys, I hope you had fun in that first period of science. And I hope that I wasn't a bad teacher or something, because last year's students always complained about that. They kind of hated me. Anyways, the bell is going to ring in ten seconds, so are free to get out."

The students left one by one, but not after saying bye to Soha, Fadi and Racha.

"That was an amusing period, wasn't it?" Soha said, looking at her husband and her friend.

"Please don't make me worry this much about you... Be careful next time. At least call me when she first attacked you!" Fadi said, slightly red again.

"Don't worry. I'll be a big girl next time and warn you immediately."

Then they hugged. Racha looked at them then smiled. They made a really cute couple.

The demigods walked to the cafeteria silently, still thinking about the surprising events that happened during the biology period.

"What bothers me," Annabeth started, breaking the silence. "Was her expression. "Oh gods." I mean... Was that normal mistake or...?"

"I think she meant it. I mean, the French teacher, Mr. Elie, practically killed a hellhound without even a weapon." Hazel said, a little suspicious.

"But he did use a ruler." Percy intervened.

"I think we should call mom and talk to her about that."

"Yeah, let's go."

The demigods made their way to a more secluded hallway. Annabeth then took out her phone and dialed her mom.

Then after ringing a couple of times Athena answered, there was yelling and some weird tapping sound echoing in the background.

"_Hello?"_

_" _Ummm... Mom we need to talk to you about something... It's kind of important..." Annabeth said, hoping Athena wouldn't get mad.

"_Umm sweetheart, I am kind of busy right now. I am in a middle of a really complicated trial, and I need all my focus. W__e will talk about that later. How about I come pick you up after school?" Athena heard a faint "__**YASSS!**__" in the background. Must be Percy…_

"Okay then, see you mom!" Then she heared the weird tapping again. "Mom, what's that weird sound?"

"_Oh that… Sweetie, the judge is an old man, a little... Ummm worn out. The only thing he loves about his job is the gavel. So he keeps gaveling again… And again… And again… Until the trial ends. I think I am going deaf.." Athena half groaned, half whispered into the phone. "I really must hang up now Annabeth. Say hi to your siblings and the others from me!"_

"Okay! Bye mom!" Annabet hung up, placing the phone in her pocket. "Now let's get back to the cafeteria. By the way, mom says hi!" Everyone nodded, smiling, and made their way to the cafeteria.

When they got there, they saw the weirdest thing they have ever seen in their whole lives.

_**And ta-da! This is chapter 2 of this story! Hope you all enjoy! Btw, HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! Oh btw, sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one is gonna be longer :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! There is the third chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Some OCs will be introduced in this chapter. Some are teachers, and some are not. Anyway, here is our usual teacher sum-up!**_

_**Soha - Science**_

_**Elie - French**_

_**Sham - Vice-Principal**_

_**Racha - Principal**_

_**Fadi - Math**_

_**Nisrine - Spanish**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I am not a man, in my forties, writing awesome books in Boston. I am more like a thirteen years old girl who socially impaired and don't even lives in NYC. Nor is my co-writer… Or is she…?**_

There was a sea of people in there, mostly girls, wearing colored T-Shirts, phones in their hands. You can hear them screaming many things like:

"Hey have you read the last book of…"

And "What's your OTP?"

And even "OMG! Are you actually .juno from instagram!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Do you follow justyouraveragedemigod?" (_**Made up, I don't think that account still exists, but .juno is an actual account.**_)

Annabeth leaned in, but kept her eyes on those weird people.

"WUTTT…?"

"HEY! That's _my _line!" I think you can figure out who yelled that...

"Sorry… But seriously now, who are those?" Annabeth finally looked at her friends (and siblings) and noticed that they were as confused as she was.

"Is that me on that shirt…?" Leo asked, eyeing one of the girls. She was wearing a flaming red shirt with a picture of Leo on it and the words "TEAM LEO" written on it. Actually there were a dozen of girls wearing that t-shirt.

"Hellooooooooooo ladies…" Leo said, starting to walk towards the girls.

"Not so fast mister!" Calypso yelled at him, yanking at his ear.

Leo stopped and looked at her with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry Calypso…."

"You're not going anywhere till we find out who those creepy girls are and how the hell do they know you."

"Fine…" Leo huffed, pouting a little.

They silently made their way to an empty table, each carrying a tray full of food, and sat down. Then they heard it.

"THE SEVEN! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" One of the girls screamed, pointing at them, then fell on the floor, probably fainting.

The whole crowd turned their heads towards them, then started screaming and pushing each others around, like they were desperate to reach them.

"PEWCYYY!"

"NO ME FIRST!"

"OH CAN I TOUCH YOU HAIR!?" One of those creepy people, a boy, asked Annabeth, while reaching towards her hair.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU CREEP!" Percy yelled, trying to reach the boy, but was yanked back by a group of girls trying to touch _his _hair and tear down his clothes (_**I know what you thought… You dirty minds XD**_**). **

They crawled away from the crowd with half their clothes torn, and faces almost peeled, and they ran into the bathroom. There, two girls talking, and laughing together, like normal people. They didn't seem as crazy as the rest... One of them was small and chubby with black hair and glasses. The other was tall and fit; she also had glasses and brown hair cut really short. The girls looked at the demigods for a moment, and then suddenly, the small chubby one's eyes opened wide like a realization hit her, then she fainted. The tall one kneeled at her side giving her small smacks on her face to wake her up. They were so relieved that the girls didn't scream! When the demigods tried to leave, the tall girl said still facing her friend:

"Stay." Her voice was as cold as ice and as hard as stone. A little crept out (okay, a lot), they complied.

They were all so freaked out that no one dared to speak a word. They didn't want her to scream and expose them, so they stayed, huddled in a corner, next to the sink.

When the other girl woke up, she started mumbling and doing wide gestures with her hands, nearly hitting her friend in the face.

"The... Seven... Fandom... PJO... Oh... My... God..."

"It's okay dude. They were being chased by the other fangirls. You know, torture. So they need shelter, and if you scream, you will give them away. You don't want that, do you?"

The chubby girl looked at the demigods, and then at her friend, and she shook her head. She stood up and took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Hello, my name is Melody, and this is my BFF, Harmonie, and we are huge fans of you guys. And before you run away, I want to tell you that I won't scream. I have got it under control, and if I loose it, my friend will help me control it, and we want to help you get away."

"Yeah, in that case, all she will need is a good slap and then there. You have your control. Easy." The other girl, Harmonie, said, shrugging.

"Well, hello you two, I'm Annabeth, I guess you already know that, and we really appreciate the fact that you aren't screaming."

"Or trying to tear our clothes off..." Percy said, shuddering at the thought.

Before the girls could even say something, they heard talking and laughing in the hallway.

"Go go, into the stalls! Quick!" They both screamed/whispered.

The demigods scrambled into two of the stalls, and hid there. It was so tight, they felt like they were squashed and madeintoa cheese and ham sandwich. (_**Don't ask… I'm hungry.**_**)**

Three girls walked in, they were holding expensive looking bags and wearing expensive looking clothes and shoes.

They took one look at the girls, chuckled and said stuff like:

"Freaks..." and "oh, look it's the nerd herd!"

Those girls were being so mean to the girls, that it helped them.

"Too bad we can't hit you, with all that makeup. It's like a face shield." Said Harmonie, in her cold voice she often uses to intimidate people. Like she did with the demigods earlier.

"Excuse you? It is really expensive makeup done by an expert _visagist! _How dare you insult his work like that?" One of the girls answered.

"I'm sorry, were you going for creepy clown?" Melody said.

They demigods were surprisingly happy for Harmony and Melody. Those two were quite a catch... It was something to stand up to bullies like that.

The mean girls left without saying another word, glaring back at our duo.

When they came out of the stalls, Hazel and Piper high-fived the girls.

"Nice one girls! You are awesome!" Leo said, high fiving them and grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks guys!" Both girls replied at the same time. The demigods looked at them awkwardly.

"Oh that's not something new, you know." Harmonie said casually.

"We know each other to well…" Melody said looking at her friend, like she was expecting something.

"We finish each other's..." Harmonie looked at her as well, grinning.

"SANDWICHES!" They finished together, going into a crazy laughing fit.

After calming down, Harmonie looked at the demigods.

"Now we need to figure out how to get you to class. I was thinking you could wait until the hall is clear and everyone is in class, then you could make a run for it." said Harmonie, looking at the door suspiciously, like she was expecting fangirls to barge in at any moment.

"Don't mind her. She thinks a lot and reads a lot of detective stories..." Melody said, waving her hand.

"I think it could work…" Annabeth said, scratching her head.

After the bell rang, they waited for the rush of people to pass, then after checking that the hallway was clear, they started running like idiots to their class. Fortunately the demigods had the same class as the girls, so it made it easier for them to help them.

The girls seemed genuinely happy about helping them, which was weird because the only people they met who wanted to help them were monsters or maybe demigods or even hunters. Never humans. NEVER. A big no-no. Nice humans almost never exist to them, or if they actually exist and the half bloods are to meet one of them, the mortal would never be willing to help. So in short, the demigods are never lucky enough to meet nice humans or they meet them and the humans wouldn't help. But surprisingly, these girls were nice _and _were willing to help. This was a first...

They arrived to class a minute before the teacher came in.

It was a middle aged woman, with black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. When she spoke her voice was soft and had a high pitched tone:

"Hello, my name is Nisrine, and I will be your Spanish teacher, You can hear haughtiness dripping from her. "First, we are going to-"

Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence, the "_fangirls_" -Like the girls called them earlier- barged in, hair disheveled, panting like crazy.

One of them approached the teacher.

"Sorry ma'am. We didn't mean to arrive late. It is just that we were looking for… Umm… Friends... -a couple of girls shrieked when she said friends. One even said:"Do we have the right to call them friends instead of masters…?" She was completely crazy...- But looks like they already arrived." She finished, eyeing the demigods excitedly.

Nisrine giggled in a real weird way, (Guys imagine a mix between a donkey, a monkey and rooster giggling while doing vocalizes for Amazing Grace. Like Tee-hee taa-haa tuu-huu teetaatuu-heehaahuu. Yes. Her laugh is _that_ horrible.) And motioned to them to sit down.

"It is nothing girls. You can sit down now. Now we…"

The demigods didn't hear anything after that, for they were already snoring. Well, except Annabeth of course.

Anyways, that class passed quickly, because it was largely snoring or day-dreaming. The demigods often saw the fangirl looking at them, whispering, and giggling like maniacs. Excluding that little detail, the period was pure boredom and normalness, which was kind of a first.

The bell rang, and the students started pouring out of class and into the hallway.

"Gosh… This was sooo boring" Percy said, yawning and stretching.

"And the teacher didn't even know how to speak Spanish properly!" Leo said, looking angry. "I mean, I can even teach in her place, and even be a better teacher!"

"Leo is right. I was some hell of a period." Harmonie said, looking awake, unlike everyone.

"Did you actually enjoy that…?" Leo asked, yawning even more than Percy.

"No, I didn't. I was drawing the entire time." Harmonie replied, shrugging, and holding up a red notebook with little red hearts and the words "I LOVE YOU" on it. "Anyway, we have Math right now. So to the Math classroom we go!" She continued with fake enthusiasm.

On the way there, Leo approached Melody, grinning.

"Hey, pretty. Whassup?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am not-" Melody stopped in the middle of her sentence, staring at something in front of her in the hallway.

That something, in fact, was_ someone. _A cute boy, tall, short brown hair and hazel/brown eyes, was chatting with his friends casually.

Harmonie looked at her friend, then at the boy then at her friend again, and grinned widely.

"You should go talk to him." Harmonie said, pushing her friend forward towards the boy.

"No... I-I... Can't..." she said blushing even more, burying her face in a notebook.

Piper approached her, smiling slightly.

"Do you like him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, but still smiling.

Melody nodded so quickly that she dropped the books she was holding. They landed in a loud 'BANG!' So, face red from embarrassment, she quickly leaned down to pick them up. When she glanced back up, her head jerked upwards, her eyes as wide as drachmas. The seven and her friend looked at her quizzically, and then followed her stare, only to see that the boy she pointed at earlier was staring at her.

She turned around quickly, and started walking away. Suddenly, her shoes seemed much more interesting. Harmonie was the first to follow, Piper shortly after, then Annabeth and Hazel and Calypso and last but not least, the boys.

Melody walked into their next class, sitting at back row quickly. The teacher, obviously, had not arrived yet, so they all sat next to each other, and waited in silence. Every time they tried to ask her about the boy, she would just nod and say: "I'll tell you later". Harmonie was the only one silent about the matter, but she was still grinning slightly. You couldn't tell, but he was making really professional and complicated plan to force Melody to talk to the boy.

The teacher walked in, hi walk proud and determined. It was the man that Soha called when the old lady attacked.

"Hello class, my name is Fadi and I will be your math teacher this year. Now, please open your books on the first chapter, geometrical basics, so we can start our lesson."

That period was "THE #1 MOST BORING PERIOD OF THE TOP 5 MOST BORING PERIODS" -the boys put it-, Spanish arriving shortly after.

The day ended rather quickly, without any other weird accidents. They had science on the fifth period -Soha preferred not to talk about that crazy lady, but she seemed rather cheerful the rest of the day- then recess in the bathroom, trying to escape the fangirls, then Spanish on the sixth and finally French on the seventh period. The day was FINALLY over.

After school, they walked to a nearby restaurant, which was proposed by the girls, saying it was the best restaurant in whole state.

They sat at a table in the back of the restaurant and ordered lunch.

"So when did you girls meet?" Leo asked, trying to start a conversation.

The girls looked at each other, and then looked back at Leo, grinning.

"We can't remember." They both said at the exact same time, which was still weird, seeing that demigods still didn't get used to that.

"You know, it's really creepy when you do that." Percy said, smiling.

"Sorry, we don't know how it happens." they said looking at each other. They said it at the exact same time too.

"Stop!" That too…

"It is getting annoying!" And that…

"No! You stop!" And that…

"Okay, fine…" They finished together, glaring at each other, then they started to smile, and the next thing the demigods knew is that they started to laugh maniacally.

But then, Melody started explaining.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember, ever since we were babies our grandmother's used to visit each other and take us with them, so we became best friends ever since."

"Wow, so you guys are like sisters." Hazel said.

The girls smiled, looking at each others.

"Yeah, exactly." They both said in unison. Man... It _was_ creepy when they spoke at the same time.

"So what did you guys meant by 'we're big fans' back at when we were in the bathroom?" Percy asked leaning forwards on the table.

"Oh, you guys are famous, you didn't about the books?" Harmonie asked, seeming surprised.

Before they could answer, their food arrived. They all ordered sandwiches. Except Harmonie. "I like salad." She had said. They had all looked at her like she was some alien, coming from another galaxy. "You don't like sandwiches…?" Leo had asked, placing a hand on his heart. "Not that much." She had replied simply, shrugging. They had already gotten accustomed to her shrugs and her nonchalant voice.

"What do you mean by books? We have our own books?" Leo asked. He looked surprised and happy.

"Here" Melody said taking out a book, and giving it to the startled halfbloods. It took them a while to read the title, but thanks to Grover, it was quicker than usual.

It said the Blood of Olympus.

"Can I see that for a second?" Jason asked.

Melody handed him the book. When he opened it, he read a little, and then suddenly choked on his sandwich.

"Okay, so how many of these books are there?" Nico asked.

"Well there are five in every collection so there are ten principal books, and then there are the movies, and the extra books and the graphic novels and the fanfiction." Harmonie answered them, counting everything on her fingers. Honestly, it was a lot to remember.

Their jaws dropped, their eyes wide, and the thought of eating their sandwiches discarded in some corner in their minds. They looked like they just saw a cow giving birth to triplets.

Speaking of which…

Annabeth's phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?"

"_Annabeth, sweetie, we have a MAJOR emergency on Olympus!" _Athena's voice echoed in Annabeth's ears, the click and clack of her high heels were loud, which signified that she was running. Plus, she was panting.

"Mom? Mom! What is going on?! Are you okay?!" Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Is that Mom?" Frank asked, looking worried. He snatched the phone from Annabeth's hand, holding it to his ear. "Mom! What is going on?"

"_Frank, please honey put it on speakers, so the others can her too! It is really important!"_ Her voice screamed "EMERGENCY" so Frank immediately obeyed.

"Okay m'lady! What is it?" Leo asked, sounding excited. When there is trouble, Leo was always excited.

"_It is… I-It-t…" _She took a break, panting heavily._ "Gosh, Am I out of shape…"_ She took a deep breath then continued running. _"It is Hera guys…"_

"What about Hera?" Harmonie asked, looking curiously at the phone. Of course, the girls were overly excited about THE goddess of wisdom talking to them (Well, not to them, THEM, but to them all…), but they were worried too.

"Is something wrong?" Melody asked looking at the phone, suddenly forgetting about all her problem, which were mainly some handsome, hazel eyed boy...

"_Wait… Who are…? Never mind. We have some more important issues to deal with right now."_ Athena said. The demigods heard some 'Ding!' which means that she had arrived to the Empire State building and was taking the elevator. _"Something horrible happened..."_

The demigods and the girls looked at the phone anxiously, waiting for Athena to break the apparently bad news.

"_Hera… Gave birth to triplets."_

_**That's it! Hope to see you in the next chapter of 'What Happens In H.S, Stays In H.S'! But I want to ask you guys something. What would you like to see in later chapters? Some teachers' action? More Harmonie and Melody? Less of it? More Athena? Less of it? More demigods? Or is there already enough demigods? Who is your favorite teacher? Which teacher would you like to see in action if you want teacher's action?**_

_**You can answer those questions on the poll I put on my profile, or, if you prefer, in reviews or even PMs. I don't mind. But please, I want your opinion on this!**_

_**Stay cool! ~ I Fell From Heaven and Da Fangirl Queen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The demigods arrived at the Empire State Building, running crazily, and of course bribed the gate man, then got in the elevator. The elevator music was as usual, awful. Some classic from the 50's. Suddenly Annabeth's phone started ringing.

When she answered, she found out that it was Melody, who started talking so quickly that she was soon out of breath.

_"Guys? How's it going? Are you in Olympus yet? Are you okay?" _She asked so many questions in a surreal speed, that even Annabeth was confused.

"Yeah we're in the elevator, where are you guys?"

_"We're in front of the building. I hope you won't do something stupid in front of Hera and get incinerated. Yes. I am talking to you Percy. And to you too Leo." _Harmonie warned them, in her usual 'I-don't-care' voice. The demigods could even hear her shrugging.

"Yeah we will be careful. I will keep an eye on Percy and Leo." Annabeth said, reassuring the girls.

"What do you mean? Are we _that_ crazy in the books?" Frank asked.

_"Ummm... We'll talk later, if you're not dead..." _Melody said, chuckling nervously.

"You think we're gonna die?" Percy asked. He sounded like he was pouting. Even the girls could hear it from the other end of the phone.

_"Ummm... No... Okay then, we gotta go now, bye!" _They both said at the same time, and then hung up quickly.

Oh well... That left the demigods more worried than they were before.

"What do you think mom meant when she said that Hera had triplets...?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous. So nervous, he even called Athena mom without noticing it.

"Kelp head, I think she meant that Hera had triplets..." You can guess that it was Annabeth who answered.

"Oh... Yeah..."

The elevator opened and they saw Athena standing there, hands on her hips, looking at her watch and taping her heel against the ground. Her face was slightly red and she was still panting a little.

When she heard the elevator open she immediately turned and hugged them all, like she was actually their mom.

"You are finally here! Hera demanded your presence." Athena said, looking at them, worried. When the Queen of the Gods demands your presence, it can never be good.

"What does the royal pain wants now?" Of course that was Annabeth...

"I don't know..." Athena sighed, massaging her temples. "And does that lady still send cows after you?" She asked, exasperated.

"Yeah... But we will talk about that later."

They headed into Hera's temple, where the queen was _supposedly_ lying in bed, powerless and harmless, tired after a long pregnancy and an even longer labor.

They got into the bedroom. They looked around and saw a queen-sized bed with golden sheets and white mattress.

The queen of Olympus was sitting on the bed, looking completely healthy and normal (which was a bad sign for our demigods), holding three small creatures. They looked normal enough...

They walked up to the queen and bowed, but I can assure you that Annabeth was not happy about it, so Percy had to squeeze her hand to make her keep calm.

"You wanted to see us, _your majesty_?" Leo asked his voice dripping with sarcasm at the last two words. Calypso elbowed him on the ribs to stop him from grinning when he saw that Hera's face went red with anger.

"Yes, as you are the strongest demigods of your generation," Her voice was full of hate. "I want you to babysit my younglings." She said it like you would say 'I want you to hold my pencil for a minute.'

"SAY WHAT NOW?" That was Annabeth... Then she thought about it a little... Maybe she could kidnap her kids and send them to some camp for about six month?

Percy squeezed her hand even more that he was about to crack the bones. That was when Annabeth calmed down the pain bringing her back to reality.

"Excuse me Hera, but the demigods will not do anymore of your work." Athena said, stepping next to the demigods... and Grover and Calypso.

"Why not?!" Hera whined.

"Because they are not your maids!" Athena pointed out, like it was the most obvious fact in the world. Well it was, but not for Hera.

The demigods watched the goddesses fight like cats fighting over a burrito.

After a long, _long _argument, Athena won obviously and got the demigods out of the babysitting thing.

They headed out of the temple, and they felt so relieved, like a weight was lifted of their shoulders.

"Thanks mom. It is the second time you help us out of a complicated situation." Frank said, smiling brightly.

Athena's eyes softened, but she was glaring at nothing still thinking about Hera and her games. Who does she think she is? How _dare_ she treat her beloved kids like that?!

"Welcome sweetie. I'm always here to help. Anyways, how was your first day? Did that annoying vice-princ-brat bothered you after I talked to her?" Athena asked casually, leaning on a pillar.

She was more relaxed now, but she was still thinking about a way to make Hera stop manipulating people like they were toys. Somebody needed to teach that _queen _manners... And Athena would be glad to be that person.

"It was great." Percy answered, shrugging. Man... He did it with sass... Did Harmonie teach him that?

"It was awesome actually!" Hazel added with enthusiasm, being the cheerful one.

"Really? I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves!" Athena sat on a bench (which suspiciously popped out of nowhere) and patted the empty spot beside her, inviting the demigods to sit down. "So tell me," She continued, after they were all seated. "What did you do? How was it? Did you make any friends?"

"Some weird things happened actually." Frank began, not sure if he should continue. Athena nodded in encouragement, as to urge him on. So he continued. "That French teacher is a Karate, mom! I mean, he killed a hellhound with only a ruler! And with that high kick and double punch he did, he amazed everybody! And then there is that science teacher... Oh my gods, that science teacher... Mom, that's the awesomeness. She is sassy. REALLY SASSY! And she was attacked by an old lady and handled her with total class! Never believed anyone could beat an old person which such sass... Then we had her husband as a math teacher. He's okay, not like his wife... After that..." Frank continued rambling, enjoying the fact that he got to tell his mother what happened with him at school like a _normal_ boy. Athena smiled at him, and made little comments now and then, and laughed when she heard him talk about the fangirls and those two weird girls they met in the bathroom. Like seriously. Since when is the bathroom an appropriate place to make friendships?

After ten minutes of talking and laughing together with their mother like a family, the demigods made their way towards the elevator, waving goodbye at Athena.

They arrived at the lobby and saw Melody and Harmonie waiting for them and looking worried.

"There you are!" They both said in unison. Good that the demigods got used to that... Because at times, it can be seriously creepy...

"Please stop doing that!" Percy said waving his hands in the air angrily.

"Okay!" They both said together again and stifled a laugh when they saw Percy's face going red with anger.

"Is everything alright?" Harmonie said, changing the subject to avoid a hurricane crashing in the lobby.

"Yeah, I guess. Hera just wanted us to babysit her new babies, but Athena got us out of it, typical day." Nico said casually, like he just said 'Yeah we went to see that awesome new movie.'

"So do you girls want to come with us? We're going to central park." Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure." They said at the same time. Typical.

They arrived at central park in about ten minutes, and sat on a nearby bench.

"So you guys are fans?" Leo said leaning towards Melody and raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally. We just have our feelings in check; we don't want to be one of those girls that go crazy. Because we hate those B-"

"LANGUAGE!" Harmonie said cutting off Melody.

"Sorry..." She said blushing.

"It's okay, so you guys are freshmen?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Harmonie answered.

"And is that guy you like also a freshman?" Piper asked grinning. Piper asking about love... Wow... That's a first... Normally, she ignores those stories, because she doesn't want to be one of those crazy Aphrodite girls, who are obsessed with three things. Love, boys and shoes.

Melody looked down, blushing so much that she looked like a tomato.

"Yeah he is..." She answered in a low voice. "But I'll tell you the details later, in private, I promise."

Piper nodded, almost satisfied.

Melody looked at her clock.

"We have to go."

"What? I thought we didn't have anything to do this afternoon...?" Harmonie looked confused. Since when did Melody have their agendas learnt by heart? And since when does Harmonie FORGETS their plans for the afternoon...? She never forgets anything. Never. Well, today was a weird day, and looks like it will end weirdly too.

"Yeah well, we actually HAVE something we need to do. I will tell you on the way there." Melody said, already dragging Harmonie with her.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Calypso called after them, waving as they disappeared into the city.

The demigods headed to their own houses, did their homework and continued their day normally (well, normally enough for demigods) and headed to bed, satisfied with that good first day.

The next day Melody was running late so Harmonie took advantage of her absence so she can talk to the demigods freely.

"So guys, today's Melody's birthday and I want to organize her surprise party at her house. You with me?" She asked them, her nonchalant voice containing hints of excitement and happiness.

"I didn't know you were the type of girl who organizes parties." Leo said, inching closer and wiggling his eyebrows. (He always do that when he was trying ((and failing)) to impress a girl.)

"Taken." She casually said, moving away from him. "Anyways, you're in or not?"

"Sure, we'd love to! So, what do you have in mind?" Annabeth asked, interested.

"I was thinking we could go to her house and... Well... Surprise her. Like balloons everywhere and people screaming 'SURPRISE'. Ya know normal surprise party anyone could throw. Oh and with lots of food. I love food."

"What time?" Percy asked.

"About six. Is that okay with you? Because I really want you guys to be there. She will be happy if you actually come." Seeing that everyone nodded, she continued, clapping."That's a deal! So after school, you guys say that you have plans, and I also make something up, and at six she would probably be sitting in her room writing fanfiction, so we can go over to her house, and I'll bring the cake and you guys can bring whatever you want."

"We can bring juice, and snacks." Hazel suggested.

"We can bring chips, and different kinds of cookies." Leo said, mouth watering at the thought of sooo many good things he will get to eat at that party...

Just after that, Melody walked in, looking especially happy.

"Now remember, you have plans." Harmonie whispered to them.

Melody walked up to them, grinning, obviously expecting 'happy birthdays'.

"Hey guys, what's new today?" She asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Nothing much. Boring day actually." Harmonie said, shrugging, her nonchalance back.

"Ohh..." She said looking down."You sure there isn't anything special about today...?"

"Hmmm... No. Nothing important."

"Are you ABSOLUTELY SURE?" Melody urged, at least wanting to hear a 'happy birthday' from her bff.

"Hmmm... Ah there is actually something!" Melody's eyes lit up. "It is our six months anniversary!" Harmonie said, smiling at the thought.

"But we have known each other's long before six months..." Melody said, confused.

"Not our anniversary, stupid." Harmonie said, hissing slightly. She was trying to be mean today and then surprise Melody. But it was really hard and heart-breaking, since she loved her friend dearly. "Mine and Dylan."

"Oh... Sorry." Melody murmured, almost crying."Anyway," She said, regaining posture. She wasn't angry at Harmonie. She was mean only because Dylan was a delicate subject for her. Right...? "I was hoping we can all hang out at my place... It's a special occasion." She said, still clinging on the hope that someone remembered her birthday.

"We can't, we have plans." Percy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh... Well, I guess it's just you and me." She said, looking at Harmonie.

"Actually, I have plans too."

"Ohh...really...what?"

"Ummm...I have a date with, Dylan. Ya know. Anniversary...? Rings a bell? Ugh I can't believe I am friends with someone as slow as you..." Oh god, it was breaking her to see her friend like this... But she has to continue, at least keep the act till the party.

"Oh... Well tell him I said hi. Excuse me; I have to go to the lady's room." She walked away hanging her head, tears shimmering in her eyes

"Omgs, I hate lying, especially to my friends. And how could you be so mean?!" Piper said, glaring at Harmonie.

"Guys, if I am not like that with her today, I will not be able to keep the fact that we are throwing a party for her! I mean, she is my best friend! I can't hide anything from her. I have to at least stay like this till the party. And don't worry, once we arrive to her house, she'll forget all about her sadness." Harmonie said her calm act breaking. How could she stay calm when she is maybe destroying a friendship that lasted more than 14 years?

"Okay then. You are kinda right... Anyway, can you meet us at central park at five thirty so you can take us to her house?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, okay, absolutely."

School went by fast, and Harmonie acted like nothing ever happened, being mean and heartless with Melody to keep the act up.

After school Melody ran to her house without saying a word, heartbroken about today. Yup. A good Angst fanfic writing will help her express her feelings. And it was going to be a loooong fanfiction…

At five thirty, they all met at central park, and headed for Melody's house.

They arrived at her house, panting heavily because of all the stuff they were carrying. The house was AWESOME. It was three stories tall, painted white and had a huge terrace. Polished black iron barriers were surrounding it and were supported by a gargantuan black gate. A villa. Every other house in that neighborhood were villas actually.

Harmonie casually walked to the door, got her keys from her bag and opened the door like it was actually her house.

"You live here?!" Percy yelled. He thought they weren't sisters... And they aren't... Right?

"Nope. I have the keys cz I go here a lot and she has the keys to my house cz she goes there a lot." Harmonie said shrugging. "That's my house btw." She said, pointing at a house facing Melody's house. It was huge, obviously, but like real huge. It was real tall and made of old stone, which gave it some rustic look. An expensive car was parked in front of it, inside the big, iron barriers and gate. Every house had a big gate and barriers too. But those were white with golden pointed ends, to match the color of the house.

They got into the house, the demigods looking around amazed.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" Harmonie yelled suddenly.

A middle aged woman in her mid-forties got out of a room and smiled brightly at the teens.

"Hey honey! New friends?"

"Umm yeah! So we have the stuff for Melody's birthday." She gestured at all the boxes they were carrying. "Oh and the cake will arrive shortly."

"Excellent! Now, let's set everything up! I bet Melody will love it!"

They were descending the stairs and making their way towards the terrace.

"Are you sure you are not sisters…?" Percy asked, still not believing that simple fact. "I mean, you called her mother 'mom' and you said 'I am home' like, well… It is YOUR home… What the heck is happening?!"

"We are so close that her parents think of me as their daughter and vice-versa with my parents." Harmonie said, casually, the box containing the cake in her hands. "I mean, I knew you were kinda… Seaweed brain… But not THAT much…"

"Hey! I am the only one who can call him 'seaweed brain'!"

They continued chatting like this while setting everything and getting every decoration on. The party was 'The Fault in Our Stars' themed, for it was Melody's favorite book, after the Percy Jackson series of course. They did everything without Melody even knowing or noticing anything, which was surprising since her bedroom was right above them.

Then, after finishing everything and Harmonie checking every detail, they headed to Harmonies room. They were about to enter when they heard music and singing.

The demigods immediately recognized their friend's voice and kept listening to it for a while. Melody was singing a calm song and her voice was steady and great, without much of errors. They barged in when the song was over and Leo, immediately screamed an excited and amazed "WOW!"

When she heard him, Melody jumped so high that she banged her head on a shelf that was just above her head.

She was wearing the cutest pajamas ever, yellow and had SpongeBob on them, and she was wearing big pink bear slippers, her hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"OMG, you guys scared the hell out of me!" She said, rubbing the spot where she hit her head. "Where are Nico, Grover, Hazel, Frank and Jason?" She then asked, when she noticed that half of the gang was missing.

"They had plans." Harmonie answered her.

In reality, they were waiting for them downstairs, hiding on the terrace.

"We thought we could come by to say hi. Dylan had to stay home, family emergency, so the date has been cancelled was cancelled. But sweetie you need to go change, it _is_ embarrassing..." Harmonie said, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah right, I am going to change. Just wait five minutes." She said grinning and forgetting for a moment that she was angry at them.

Harmonie turned to the demigods.

"Wow, she's really excited." Grover said, speaking for the first time.

"You think she's excited now, wait until she sees what I got her." Harmonie said, jumping from excitement, but at least trying to hide it, to not give Melody any clues

"What did you get her?" Piper asked, also joining in the bouncing.

"Okay, I'll tell you, if you swear on Styx that you will not tell her until I give it to her."

"Okay, just tell us." They all said, urging her to continue.

"I got her a date with Jake, the guy she likes. Turns out, he actually likes her too." She said, grinning so wide that the demigods thought her jaw was going to fall off.

"OMGS, I love these stories, like boy loves girl and girl loves boy, and neither of them know it." Piper said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Piper! Snap out of it!" Annabeth said, snapping her fingers in front of Piper's face.

No response from Piper...

"Hey Piper... Snap out of it!" Leo said, snapping his fingers in front of Piper's face and screaming louder than Annabeth.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly, smiling slightly. She looked like she was just waking up from a really good dream, "I was doing it again wasn't I?" She asked looking around.

Before they had the chance to say anything else, Melody walked out. She was wearing black yoga pants and a gray hoodie.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

"Can we start with the fact that you have a great voice?" Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks, and you know, I'm not the only one." She said looking at Harmonie and grinning.

"OMGS, so you both have great voices?" Hazel asked.

"I wouldn't call my voice great." Harmonie said looking at her shoes. The grey converse seemed really interesting at the moment.

"Shut up, your voice is great!" Melody said, punching her friend's arm playfully.

"Okay so tell me... Is Dylan your boyfriend?!" Piper asked leaning forward on her knees.

"Yes." Harmonie said, giggling for the first time.

"OMG!" Piper said, she was acting way too much like a daughter of Aphrodite, maybe it was the fact that there was actually a chance for her to fix someone up.

"So you guys, are like sisters?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah." They both said grinning.

"That explains a lot..." Leo said.

"So here's a little game, you have to describe each other in four words." Annabeth said.

"Alright, I'll go first" Melody said. "Caring, funny, smart, and trustworthy."

Before Harmonie could answer, Melody's mom called:

"MELODY!"

"YEAH?!" Melody screamed.

"I NEED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO GET THE LAUNDRY FROM DOWNSTAIRS."

"LET PASCALE DO IT!"

"Pascal is her older sister." Harmonie explained to the laughing demigods, failing to hide her laugh too.

"NO I NEED YOU TO DO IT."

"ALRIGHT." Melody said, surrendering. "You people are gonna help me."

"Alright." Percy said, trying to hide his excitement.

Melody walked out last, closing her bedroom door behind her.

They descended the stairs and arrived to the terrace. As soon as she opened the terrace door, she was welcomed by screams from every direction.

"SURPRISE!"

Melody jumped high and gasped from surprise, she was scared way too easily. But her gasp immediately turned into screaming and squealing and jumping.

"OMG, OMG, OMG." She started yelling with a high pitched tone.

She ran around hugging all of them, she was still screaming and laughing.

"YOU GUYS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, YOU ARE SO NICE." Melody said, hugging Harmonie.

"That's not all!" Percy said opening the box that had the cake. It was a blue cake with two clouds on it. One was black with the word 'OKAY' written in white in it and the other was white with 'OKAY' written in black in it. Tfios themed cake... And blue icing... Best combination ever!

"Oh, that's so cute, and I know who picked it out." She said, smiling at Harmonie.

"I knew you would like it." She said, smiling at her best friend.

"Are you kidding me?! I LOVE IT!"

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the party. They danced and laughed, and even played some games (and I can tell you that Percy was the first to lose at The Musical Chairs...)

When it was time to open the gifts they all cheered, and stood next to the table.

Annabeth got her owl slippers, Piper feather earrings, Hazel a red pendant, Percy got her the Little mermaid movies and some other sea themed DVDs, Frank a stuffed panda, Leo a T-shirt that said 'Team Leo' on it, Jason got her new glasses, Calypso got her a moon flower, Nico got her coupons for a free McDonalds meal and Grover got her goat pajamas.

"There's still my gift." Harmonie said. "It should announce itself in 3... 2... 1..." And just as she said it, Melody's phone rang. Jake was calling her.

Melody looked at Harmonie who was grinning.

She answered her phone:

"Hello?"

_"Hey, umm...Melody?" _ His voice was unsure, almost nervous.

"Yeah?" Melody asked looking around, everyone around her was grinning like crazy, and she set her phone on speaker so that everyone can hear.

_"I was wondering if you would like to... Ummm...Go out sometime, like Saturday for dinner..." _

_"_Yeah, sure... Ummm... What time?"

_"Maybe, around 7 pm."_

_"_Yeah, okay. See you at school." She said chuckling nervously.

He chuckled and hung up.

Melody looked around, for a moment there was dead silence, then they all started screaming and jumping.

The rest of the party was all dancing and eating and playing. They had a blast.

During the party, Piper approached Harmonie, who was drinking juice and typing something on her phone.

"How did you do that?" She screamed over the music.

"Do what?!" Harmonie yelled back, looking away from her phone.

"Got her that date?!"

"Oh..." She chuckled lightly, smiling mysteriously. "I am pretty good at talking." people!

_**Sorry for the long wait. But I was slightly ill and had a lot of homework to do. So BLAME SCHOOL! Anyways, hope you liked that chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll! HIGE thanks to Da Fangirl Queen, my co-writer and my rl best friend. And LisaAbiona15 you need to publish Lost ;P Go read her stories! AWESOME!**_

_**Oh and review please. Even if I don't normally ask you to review, I really appreciate that and I reply to every. Single. Review. Sooo REVIEW! Bye people!**_


	5. Sneek-Peak of Chapter 5!

_**Hey Guys! That'a little sneek-peak at chapter 5! Enjoy ;)**_

After a very successful party last night, the demigods and their friends were walking casually in the hallway towards their class. They had science! They were really happy about it because… Well, the teacher is awesome!

Speaking of which, Soha and Fadi were walking ahead of them in the hallway, talking and laughing. A normal day. The two teachers arrived to their classes, which were facing each other, and Fadi gave his wife a peck on the cheek as a little 'see you later', then walked in casually. Soha was still standing in the hallway, checking if she had all of her books with her, smiling slightly.

"Awwww!" Piper sighed quietly, not wanting to be heard by the teacher. "They are THE cutest thing ever!"

"I know right… I wish I had something like that…" Harmonie said, joining in the sighing.

"You already have!" Melody yelled at her. "_I_ want something like that!"

"I have settled you two a date remember?! So you thank ME instead of yelling like that!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, I… I… Ummm..." Seeing that her friend was speechless (which was a first since she talked A LOT), Harmonie grinned in triumph. Then Melody continued. "Well… My dad is stronger than yours!"

The demigods looked at her, then at Harmonie, who was also staring, than around them to see if anyone heard the girls arguing, which was pretty much everyone in the hallway, including Soha. Said teacher was standing there, looking at them, and trying to stifle a giggle.

That talk lasted 1 minute or 2, which wasn't very long, but the demigods felt like it has been hours. More and more students were starting to crowd the hallway.

Meanwhile, standing in the shadows, was Sham, our 'dear' vice-principal. She had seen the couple kissing and was angry. Well, angry was an understatement. She was FURIOUS! How dare they break the protocol like this and _kiss_ in front of students!? She was going to give that little teacher a piece of her mind! Five years of teaching here and she already thinks that she owns the school?! 'No! Not here dearie!' She was thinking. 'This is MY territory!'

"Hey you" She yelled, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Me?" Practically every single person in the hallway turned their heads around and stared at her.

"No, not you morons! HER!" She said, pointing a bony finger at Soha.

"... Me?" Soha asked, surprised. What is it with her and old people these days…!?

"Yes, you!" She said stepping closer and closer to her. In meantime, every student was looking at them, a crowd even started to form round the two teachers. "How _dare_ you!"

"What did I do again…?" She was starting to get exasperated. Her behavior and teaching techniques were flawless and excellent. What is that old witch going to make up this time?!

"You kissed him!" She yelled a horrified yet angry expression on her o-so-delicate features.

"Kissed whom?" She was starting to get confused here…

"Him!"

"What is going on here!?" A masculine voice said, approaching the crowd. The proud and strong French teacher was walking towards them, head held high, eyes scanning the scene around him. Just like the first time the demigods had seen him.

The demigods, meanwhile, were standing in the watching crowd, watching the 'battle' -like Leo put it- going on.

"New troops marching in!" He had yelled when Mr. Elie walked in.

"I am not sure this is going to end well…" Annabeth said, whispering to her friends, a scared expression on her face.

"Nothing ends well in this school." Harmonie and Melody whispered at the same time, grinning, apparently forgetting about their little argument earlier.

"It wasn't an argument." They had said. "It is just a way to express our point of views." The demigods had simply nodded.

Anyways, back to our teachers.

Mr. Elie was angry. He was teaching, as usual, sliding some jokes into his lesson when he heard screaming in the hallway. He really didn't like to be disturbed when teaching. So he came out of his class to see what is happening out there.

He saw his two colleagues, Sham and Soha, who was also his friend, his 'little sis' as he liked to call her.

Normally, he would let it slip and go back to his class, and close the door to block any sound. But it was his little sis. He can't let his little sis face that monster alone.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" He said, his voice rose, to intimidate his listeners. It was working on the crowd, but obviously not on Sham.

"She kissed him!" Sham screamed, like it was the worst sin ever committed on planet earth. Well, for her, it was…

"You are cheating on Fadi?" He asked Soha, not believing what he just heard. His sis was deeply in love with that man and even had a little daughter with him who is 7 months old! She would not do that… Right?

"NO! I didn't!" Soha screamed back, with a slightly confused tone. "I don't even know who you are talking about!"

"You know exactly what I am talking about missy! You kissed that monkey!"

When Soha heard Sham scream that last part, she burst out in laughing. Now she understands whom she had been talking about for the last fifteen minutes! She was talking about Fadi! He was the only one who was called 'monkey' by Sham. It was one of her bad habit to give surnames to everyone she meets. For example, she calls Soha 'Missy' or 'Top Model' with a really sarcastic tone and Elie is 'Mister Doggy'(because he has a little doggy that he loves) or 'Mister Bean' because she think he look like him. I don't really see the resemblance, personally, for he was much more handsome, but it is Sham. We can't do anything about it.

"Oh, that! We didn't kiss, okay?" Soha said, her soft tone returning. "Fadi only gave me a peck on the cheek."

Everyone in the background exhaled a sigh of relief, because some thought that she kissed another man and that a huge argument was going to break and they would be forced to call the police. Thank goodness, it was only that!

"... Sham?" Elie said in a low, warning tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Mister Bean?"

"You screamed and disturbed every single class in the whole building for that?"

"Yes! It is a sacrilege to kiss someone publicly in this school!"

"Excuse me? We didn't-"

"Oh, I saw you missy! Don't try to get away from this!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Elie screamed at her, defending his little sis.

"I will talk to her with any way that I want!"

"No you won't"

"What is it with all that shouting?" A small woman in her late fifties said calmly, getting out of her classroom. She had only heard the screams now because the door was closed before, but now that the screams are louder, they were even heard in Chicago. That woman has bright red, _really_ disheveled hair and was wearing hippie-like clothing. You could say it was a mix between the modern and chic look and the street and hippie one. And don't ask me how it is even possible, because I don't know myself.

"She is accusing my little sis with a crime that isn't even a crime!" lie shouted, starting to get red from anger.

"It IS a crime! And she will be fired because of that!"

"What-" Soha tried to talk, but was interrupted again.

"She will NOT be fired before you tell me what she did!" The red headed teacher said. It was the second math teacher, Nada, who was as appreciated as Fadi. The two math teachers were really popular with the students.

"She kissed him!"

"Kissed whom?!" Nada said, shocked and confused at the same time.

'Why is everyone assuming that I am cheating on Fadi?! What the heck people?!' Soha thought, glaring at everyone.

"I-" She started, but… Guess what? You guessed right!? She was interrupted again! You get free cookies!

"Fadi gave her a peck on the cheek!" Elie fought back, trying to convince Nada. He didn't want anyone else standing against his little sis.

"And all that shouting is because of that!?" Nada asked, surprised even more than before.

"I know right! She should be immediately fired!" Sham yelled back, a smile creeping on her face, thinking that finally somebody understood her.

"No! Of course not! It is a silly and puerile cause! Leave the poor girl alone!"

'Poor girl?!' Soha was starting to get irritated…

"What the heck is all that!?" Aaaaaaand another teacher joining the party!

"Fadi!" Soha yelled, suddenly relieved. "They-"

"You monkey! How dare you!" Sham screeched at the poor Fadi, who didn't understand anything from what's happening.

"What…?"

"You and missy! That sl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

And

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" Echoed in the room, both sentences said at same time by two polar opposites, Fadi and Elie, their only thing in common being Soha and their hate for each other.


	6. Chapter 5 (!)

_**Hey people! This is the full chapter five! For the people who read the sneak-peek, this is the full thing! It is REALLY drama filled but also a bit comic and romantic. I added some flashbacks for the teachers' back-stories. Sooo enjoy! This is a really long chapter, so that's why it took me so long to write it. Btw, midterms incoming, so don't expect any updates soon! Ya… I hate school too… Anyway, without further ado, I present to you: CHAPTER 5!**_

After a very successful party last night, the demigods and their friends were walking casually in the hallway towards their class. They had science! They were happy about it because… Well, the teacher is awesome!

Speaking of which, Soha and Fadi were walking ahead of them in the hallway, talking and laughing. A normal day. The two teachers arrived to their classes, which were facing each other, and Fadi gave his wife a peck on the cheek as a little 'see you later', then walked in casually. Soha was still standing in the hallway, checking if she had all of her books with her, smiling slightly.

"Awwww!" Piper sighed quietly, not wanting to be heard by the teacher. "They are THE cutest thing ever!"

"I know right… I wish I had something like that…" Harmonie said, joining in the sighing.

"You already have!" Melody yelled at her. "_I_ want something like that!"

"I have settled you two a date remember?! So you thank ME instead of yelling like that!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, I… I… Ummm..." Seeing that her friend was speechless (which was a first since she talked A LOT), Harmonie grinned in triumph. Then Melody continued. "Well… My dad is stronger than yours!"

The demigods looked at her, then at Harmonie, who was also staring, than around them to see if anyone heard the girls arguing, which was pretty much everyone in the hallway, including Soha. Said teacher was standing there, looking at them, and trying to stifle a giggle.

That talk lasted 1 minute or two, which wasn't very long, but the demigods felt like it has been hours. More and more students were starting to crowd the hallway.

Meanwhile, standing in the shadows, was Sham, our 'dear' vice-principal. She had seen the couple kissing and was angry. Well, angry was an understatement. She was FURIOUS! How dare they break the protocol like this and _kiss_ in front of students!? She was going to give that little teacher a piece of her mind! Five years of teaching here and she already thinks that she owns the school?! 'No! Not here, dearie!' She was thinking. 'This is MY territory!'

"Hey, you!" She yelled, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Me?" Practically every single person in the hallway turned their heads around and stared at her.

"No, not you morons! HER!" She said, pointing a bony finger at Soha.

"... Me?" Soha asked, surprised. What is it with her and old people these days…!?

"Yes, you!" She said stepping closer and closer to her. In meantime, every student was looking at them, a crowd even started to form around the two teachers. "How _dare_ you!"

"What did I do again…?" She was starting to get exasperated. Her behavior and teaching techniques were flawless and excellent. What is that old witch going to make up this time?!

"You kissed him!" She yelled, a horrified yet angry expression on her oh-so-delicate features.

"Kissed whom?" She was starting to get confused here…

"Him!"

"What's going on here!?" A masculine voice said, approaching the crowd. The proud and strong French teacher was walking towards them, head held high, eyes scanning the scene around him. Just like the first time the demigods had seen him.

The demigods, meanwhile, were standing in the crowd, watching the 'battle' -as Leo put it- going on.

"New troops marching in!" He had yelled when Mr. Elie walked in.

"I am not sure this is going to end well…" Annabeth said, whispering to her friends, a scared expression on her face.

"Nothing ends well in this school." Harmonie and Melody whispered at the same time, grinning, apparently forgetting about their little argument earlier.

"It wasn't an argument." They had said. "It is just a way to express our point of views." The demigods had simply nodded.

Anyways, back to our teachers.

Mr. Elie was angry. He was teaching, as usual, sliding some jokes into his lesson when he heard screaming in the hallway. He really didn't like to be disturbed when teaching. So he came out of his class to see what is happening out there.

He saw his two colleagues, Sham and Soha, who was also his friend, his 'little sis' as he liked to call her.

Normally, he would let it slip and go back to his class, and close the door to block any sound. But it was his little sis. He can't let his little sis face that monster alone.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" He said, his voice rose, to intimidate his listeners. It was working on the crowd, but obviously not on Sham.

"She kissed him!" Sham screamed, as if it was the worst sin ever committed on planet earth. Well, for her, it was…

"You are cheating on Fadi?" He asked Soha, not believing what he just heard. His sis was deeply in love with that man and even had a little daughter with him who is one and a half years old! She would not do that… Right?

"NO! I didn't!" Soha screamed back, with a slightly confused tone. "I don't even know who she is talking about!"

"You know exactly what I am talking about missy! You kissed that monkey!"

When Soha heard Sham scream that last part, she burst out in laughing. Now she understands whom she had been talking about for the last fifteen minutes! She was talking about Fadi! He was the only one who was called 'monkey' by Sham. It was one of her bad habits to give surnames to everyone she meets. For example, she calls Soha 'Missy' or 'Top Model' with a really sarcastic tone and Elie is 'Mister Doggy' (because he has a little doggy that he loves) or 'Mister Bean' because she thinks that he looks like him. I don't really see the resemblance, personally, for he was much more handsome, but it is Sham. We can't do anything about it.

"Oh, that! We didn't kiss, okay?" Soha said, her soft tone returning. "Fadi only gave me a peck on the cheek."

Everyone in the background exhaled a sigh of relief, because some thought that she kissed another man and that a huge argument was going to break and they would be forced to call the police. Thank goodness, it was only that!

"... Sham?" Elie said in a low, warning tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Mister Bean?"

"You screamed and disturbed every single class in the whole building for that?"

"Yes! It is a sacrilege to kiss someone publicly in this school!"

"Excuse me? We didn't-"

"Oh, I saw you missy! Don't try to get away from this!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Elie screamed at her, defending his little sis.

"I will talk to her in any way that I want!"

"No you won't!"

"What is it with all that shouting?" A small woman in her late fifties said calmly, getting out of her classroom. She had only heard the screams now because the door was closed before, but now that the screams are louder, they were even heard in Chicago. That woman has bright red, _really_ disheveled hair (like the hair-dryer actually exploded when she was doing her hair) and was wearing hippie-like clothing. You could say it was a mix between the modern and chic look and the street and hippie one. And don't ask me how it is even possible, because I don't know myself.

"She is accusing my little sis with a crime that isn't even a crime!" Elie shouted, starting to get red from anger.

"It IS a crime! And she will be fired because of that!"

"What-" Soha tried to talk, but was interrupted again.

"She will NOT be fired before you tell me what she did!" The red headed teacher said. It was the second math teacher, Nada, who was as appreciated as Fadi. The two math teachers were really popular with the students.

"She kissed him!"

"Kissed whom?!" Nada said, shocked and confused at the same time.

'Why is everyone assuming that I am cheating on Fadi?! What the heck people?!' Soha thought, glaring at everyone.

"I-" She started, but… Guess what? You guessed right! She was interrupted again! You get free cookies!

"Fadi gave her a peck on the cheek!" Elie fought back, trying to convince Nada. He didn't want anyone else standing against his little sis.

"And all that shouting is because of that!?" Nada asked, surprised even more than before.

"I know right! She should be immediately fired!" Sham yelled back, a smile creeping on her face, thinking that finally somebody understood her.

"No! Of course not! It is a silly and puerile cause! Leave the poor girl alone!"

'Poor girl?!' Soha was starting to get irritated…

"What the heck is all that!?" Aaaaaaand another teacher joining the party!

"Fadi!" Soha yelled, suddenly relieved. "They-"

"You monkey! How dare you!" Sham screeched at the poor Fadi, who didn't understand anything from what's happening.

"What…?"

"You and missy! That sl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

And

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Echoed in the room, both sentences said at same time by two polar opposites, Fadi and Elie, their only thing in common being Soha and their hate for each other.

They looked at each other awkwardly. Fadi was gritting his teeth and Elie was almost growling from anger.

"I'm the one who will defend her!" They both said at the same time, glaring at each other even more.

"Now, now, boys. No need to kill yourself for some trivial matter. We are going to solve this maturely, with talking and understanding each others." Nada said, trying to calm the two men down.

"I won't calm down. That witch was insulting my wife!" Fadi said, while waving his arms wildly, pointing at Sham.

"She is my little sis too!" Elie yelled, counter-attacking. "I have every right to defend her as much as you do!"

"No one is going to defend that stupid, foolish girl!" Sham shouted at them, venom dripping from her words. "Plus, you are even more at fault than her, Mister Monkey!"

"Quit the nicknames Fatima!" Nada half yelled/half hissed, trying to handle everything like a mature adult, but obviously, it wasn't working.

"You don't tell me what to do, old lady!" Sham screeched back at her.

"This getting heated..." Leo whispered. They all stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Sorry... Pun not intended." He apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"What should we do?" Hazel asked. She was worried about those people! They were the persons in charge of their education for gods' sake! What's going to happen now that a fight broke between half of the school's teachers?! And the bell is going to ring any minute by now! They wasted almost an hour on nothing! Hazel cared about learning everything about this new world, new technology, new... Everything!

"I think we should just watch… For now." Harmonie said, calmly, which was rather surprising since everyone in the hallway was going crazy.

"You sure it's a good idea…?" Melody asked her friend, not sure how this is going to end.

"Well, we can't do anything anyways. It is a fight between them. They need to solve it by themselves." Harmonie replied wisely, because it was a good reason and also because Sham is involved… No one wants Sham on his or her bad side…

And they continued to watch the rest of the fight like the rest of the students.

Meanwhile, as Nada and Sham were arguing between them, our trio was also having their own fight.

"I am sure we are going to solve this problem. Don't worry sis." Elie said soothingly, engulfing Soha in a bear hug. The poor science teacher was, in fact, still shocked from everything that just happened, but also angry -no, furious- that no one even let her speak anything. It was HER problem and she was going to solve it by HERSELF.

"Yes... We, us TWO, together, will get through this." Fadi half yelled, taking Soha from Elie's arms.

The two hated each other a lot. Elie was always jealous of Fadi, and he gets to spend time with his little sis a lot. And Fadi was jealous of Elie because he always touched Soha, hugged her, and talked to her freely, and he feared that his wife would fall for this idiot. Well, you could say that the relationship between the three of them was tense.

Meanwhile, many thoughts were rushing in Soha's head. How was she going to get out of this situation? And how was she supposed to deal with an overprotective 'big bro' (like he told her to call him) and an even more overprotective husband who was always jealous? And Sham? How was she supposed to deal with THAT?! And- And... Ugh... She was going to get mad if everyone continued to scream like that around her.

Especially that no one even allowed her to talk. I mean, how the Hades is she going to defend herself if they don't even let her talk? They always interrupted her. She, being herself, loved to solve matters peacefully and calmly. But this was getting out of hand! If they had let her talk and debate with Sham from the beginning, the matter would be solved!

She returned to reality, only to be met by the chaos of the fight, but she wasn't really expecting something else.

"It is all her fault, that bi-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, OLD WITCH!"

"Stop and calm down everybody! We have to solve everything-"

"How is she going to...?" Even the students were whispering about them...

"Wow, she is really unlucky..."

"She deserves it; I never really liked her anyways!"

"I wish they could just fire her!"

"OMGS this is so cool!"

Now even the students were against her... She was getting even more furious... She felt like she was going to explode, yet, she was completely empty from the inside. Her students... Her friendly, lovely students, were talking about her behind her back...? She always thought that she was kind of a good teacher, but now that she was hearing their opinion, she truly realized how awful she had been all these years. How her students really hated her. How she didn't deserve a friend like Elie. He was awesome, kind, and nice... He surely deserved a better little sis than her... And Fadi... He is surely disappointed and angry with her right now... And Sham, who is screaming her heart out to get her fired... Maybe she could just comply with her wishes and leave...?

She simply got out Fadi's embrace and walked down the hall to the teachers' lounge, leaving everything behind. Her students, her friends, her husband, her profession... Everything.

"Soha! Where are you going?" She heard Elie screaming behind her. She walked faster.

"Get back here missy!" Sham joined in. She was starting to jog.

"Honey, please!" Fadi pleaded, starting to follow her. She was beginning to run.

"Little one... Please be strong. Come back." She heard Nada whisper this quietly. She stopped in mid tracks and turned around.

Everyone's eyes were on her. She normally didn't really mind attention but right now, she hated it. Oh how she wished she could just disappear right now... The critical eyes of all her 'beloved' students were fixated on her. Sham was glaring. Nada and Fadi had pleading eyes. Elie was standing there, his arms open, expecting her to give him a hug and just forget everything. She couldn't forget what happened today. This changed her whole point of view of High School and its' students.

She was on the verge of tears. She heard voices, murmurs of talking and laughing. She didn't know if it is all in her head or it's really her students. She opted for the latter. They seemed to have no problem talking about her like that.

"I can't... I can't! I CAN'T! AND I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER TEACH AGAIN THE SAME WAY I USED TO TEACH. I LOVED THIS PROFESSION WITH ALL MY HEART! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALL GONE! ALL. GONE. BECAUSE OF A SINGLE PERSON." Then she calmed down. "You know, I have always loved teaching, since I was a little girl. It was one of my dreams. When I achieved it, I was truly happy. But you know, when you love something or someone, and they don't love you back, it is truly painful. I can't believe I am feeling like that. And I never thought I would feel like that. I'm sorry... I am going to the principal's office, to see if I can ask for my resignation or if I have to wait to complete it. Meanwhile..." She took a deep breath, her voice shaking. "I don't want to talk to you," she pointed at Elie, "and you, you are going to sleep on the couch tonight, and don't even try to argue because I don't want to talk to you either," she then pointed at Fadi, "and all of you who have science," she gestured towards the students, "are going to follow me silently towards the classroom. IMMEDIATELY."

The students looked at her shocked. Soha NEVER yelled. Well except for her little outburst... I was a little surprising, yes, but they expected her to explode anyways. It was too much pressure. Sham is too much pressure. But turns out, they were causing the tension. They caused Soha to break. They understood all of this while entering the classroom. They should have stood by her side and helped her. But they didn't. And now they were going to pay a heavy price. They were going to lose their favorite teacher.

Soha stood outside the classroom for a while, thinking, and then she turned to the shocked teachers.

"Are you happy now? Here, you are having me quitting this school and everything I have ever loved in my life. Are you happy? Do you enjoy watching people suffer? Do you like what you did?" She asked Sham, her voice emotionless, staring at her.

Sham gulped then shook her head. Now that the result of her actions was before her eyes, she was sorry. She was truly and absolutely sorry. She didn't want Soha to quit! Since nobody really liked her at school, she usually takes revenge on the most loved teachers. At first, she enjoyed watching the students turn against Soha, but now that the broken teacher has said all this, she didn't know what to say. She was ashamed of herself and she wanted to apologize. But being herself and having so much pride, she stayed silent.

"Oh, you don't want to talk? Excellent! So I will _not _see you tomorrow, because even if Racha doesn't accept my resignation, I will just leave, with, or without her permission because I cannot stand you anymore. And I wish to never see any of you again." She continued, walking into her class.

Everyone was staring at her. Okay. Normal reaction after everything that just happened. But it was their last time seeing her, so they do whatever they wanted.

She got her phone and dialed her mother, whom has been staying with her baby daughter to take care of her.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom... Could you come? Fast? And bring Marilynn with you."

_"Sweetie, you seem upset... Is something the matter?"_

"Mom I will tell you later. Just come quick. Please."

_"Okay, honey. But is it Fadi? Because if it's that monkey, I'll-"_

"Mom. Just come. Please. And bye."

_"Hmmm... Bye"_

During the whole conversation, Soha was hearing the sweet little gurgling sounds and giggles that her daughter does when she hears her voice. She smiled sadly. Everything that she wanted now was to hold her sweet little angel tight and cry. Cry and not to stop until she is dehydrated. Some will say it is a trivial matter, and she has to get back on her feet and all that... But firstly, it was easier said than done, and secondly, she didn't even want to teach anymore. Teaching didn't seem interesting to her anymore. It was like a dead profession for her. Like it was the end.

"I am going to the principal's office. If anyone of you talks during this time, I can't promise that he will come back home safely. I don't really feel merciful today. So just shut up and do whatever you want without a sound. My mother will be here soon and she knows where my classroom is, and if she comes here before I come back from the office, you will show respect properly. Understood?" She said, colder than she thought was possible for her.

Seeing that students nodded, she headed for the principal's office.

Meanwhile, with our teachers…

"How _could _you, you insensitive beast!" Nada yelled, obviously at Sham. How could that woman let that poor girl ruin her own life and maybe even plunge herself into depression?! That girl is a great teacher and an even greater person, you can't not like her. But some people are like that. They can't help but be jealous of loved and popular people because they always dreamt of being in their place. And that was Sham's case. Nada has known Sham since she began teaching, which is a considerable time ago. At first, Sham has been a good teacher, loving and caring. But then, students started taking advantage of her kindness and were impossibly mean and unwilling to learn. To make them obey her, she was forced to change and be the monster she is today. And now, she hates all teachers who are nice with their students and vice-versa.

"I-... I-I… I'm really sorry… I didn't-"

"Well, sorry will not bring Soha back!" Elie screeched at her, so angry he could actually tear her apart.

Elie's story is a tad more complicated than Sham's. He lost his parents when he was seven and then lost his little sister at thirteen. His sister was short and had black hair and blue eyes. Does she remind you of someone? Yes, you got it. When his sister died, he was so shaken that he was depressed and suicidal for years. Until he was hired as a teacher in this school. Then he met her. Yes, he met a replica of his little sister, here, in the same school. Not exactly a replica, but she looked like her hard enough for him to immediately label her as his little sis.

_**Flashback**_

_He was walking in the hallways, looking around him, taking every detail in mind. He was new here and was so happy about being accepted as a teacher, that he came an hour before the school's opening. He was a 27 years old man, rather handsome, good build._

_As he was wandering through the hallways, he heard a faint laugh._

'_No, I just got here!' The feminine voice giggled, apparently talking on the phone. 'It is amazing! The architecture is awesome and the school is empty so I have the privilege of wandering here alone and discovering everything.' There was a short pause. 'No! Oh God, no! I am not thinking about love at this moment!' Another pause. 'Don't be stupid! He isn't!'_

_Meanwhile, Elie, being his curious self, has approached the source of the voice, and peeked from his hiding place. Well, not a really good hiding place, since he was crouched down behind a big plant, which was there at the first place._

'_Okay, okay! Just stop already!' She waited a little. 'I really have to hang up right now! Ugh, no I am not shutting you up.' Pause. 'Okay, maybe I am a little. But I really have to go now. Bye!'_

_As she was putting her phone in her pocket, she turned around quickly, looking at his direction, alarmed._

_That's when he actually noticed how beautiful she was. Long black hair, a little curled at the end and greenish blue eyes, as bright as the sun. Her slim and fit figure contrasted with her short height, but it weirdly suited her. She reminded him of his deceased sister…_

'_**Oh no… I shouldn't have moved...' **__He thought. __**'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't-'**_

'_Hey! What are you doing hiding like that?' _

'_**Crap.' **__He got up, scratching his head awkwardly._

'_Umm… Uhh… Err….'_

'_You're a new teacher too?'_

'_Yeah… Ummm… The name's is Elie. Nice to meet you.'_

'_I am Soha! Pleased to meet you, too! I am the new science teacher, and I came here to explore the school a little before the beginning of the classes.' She told him, smiling._

'_Me too! I mean… I am not a science teacher. No- I Meant… Umm...'_

'_That you were discovering the school, too?'_

'_Yes! Yes, that's it! Umm… I am the new French teacher, by the way.'_

'_Awesome! Do you want to continue your little 'expedition' with me?' She asked him, smiling brighter. In that case... It was a little difficult to say no…_

'_Sure!'_

_And that's how it all began._

_**End of the flashback**_

"And you!" Elie continued, gesturing at Fadi. "She is your wife, your _freaking _wife and you are going to let her leave like that?"

Fadi glared at him with all the hatred he could muster, which was a lot at the moment.

"Of course not." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I will not let her leave like that. I will bring her back no matter what."

You loved that flashback idea didn't you? Well, you are going to be happy. Let's go back into time, years and years ago, in a far away universe... Okay, okay! I was being a little carried away. Sorry... I have to stop watching Star Wars. Anyways, it happened exactly 5 years ago.

Soha was 23 at the time and she was a new teacher. Fadi was 25 and has been already teaching there for 2 years.

_**Flashback**_

_Goode High School finally opened its gates to the students, old and new, officially announcing the beginning of the new school year._

_Soha and Elie were starting to notice that the hallways were filling with more and more students as the time passed._

_They were walking happily, saying hi to students now and then and occasionally bumped into some teachers, who were promptly ignoring them. That's how it all started. When they bumped into each other._

_Soha wasn't really looking where she was going since she was talking with Elie. So the not so unexpected happened. She bumped into someone, sending him and his books crashing to the ground and vice-versa._

_"Oh my God, are you alright?" The person asked her, already getting up._

_He reached out for her hand and pulled her of the ground. Problem: he pulled her a little too hard so she found herself leaning on his chest. Blushing, she started mumbling._

_"I-... Err... Yes-I... Um... Yeah... Yeah, I-I'm all r-right..." She looked up at him, and saw that she was still leaning on him so she quickly backed away._

_Other problem, she backed away too quickly and tripped over one of her books. Luckily, the mysterious man caught her quickly, holding her in his arms._

_"Whoa, be careful! You okay?" He chuckled looking at her with the deep brown eyes of him. Least to say, he was handsome. His shaggy brown hair was a little disheveled but still pretty neat. He was muscular and tall, and he was wearing a simple white blouse and jeans. _

_"Yeah... Thanks." She muttered, blushing even more._

_He pulled her up and held her until she stood solidly on her two feet._

_"Well, we haven't met properly. I am Fadi. Math teacher. And you, beautiful?"_

_Soha couldn't be more crimson than that._

_"I-I... I am Soha... N-New Science teacher."_

_"Nice to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly, not breaking eye contact._

_"By the way, our classes face each other. So maybe we can see each other more often?" He said, pointing at the two doors. They were, effectively, facing each other._

_"S-Sure."_

_"See you around then... Soha." Her name rolled out of his mouth like it was sacred to the gods. _

_**'Whoa... That was... Something...' **__She thought not really knowing what to name their exchange. Flirting seemed the most plausible answer._

_Meanwhile, during the whole conversation, Fadi couldn't help but stare at her eyes. Her beautiful eyes and their mysterious color which seemed to change every second from blue to green to slightly grey. He was hypnotized by her beauty. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and deep down he knew she was The One. Yes, the One person who won his heart. You are going to tell me 'But they didn't even have a proper conversation yet!' Well, I am going to answer you with another question. Have you ever had that feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach and fireworks going like "BOOM" all around you just because you are talking to The Person? When you can't stop thinking of them? When you can't sleep, eat, or even do something when they aren't with you? That, my friend, is called true love. And deep down, he knew, as cliché as it sounds, that she was his true love._

_After that weird man left, Elie was staring at his friend awkwardly. She was staring off into space, just where he was standing minutes ago._

_"Soha...? You alright, sis?" He asked her, not really wanting to hear an answer._

_"Y-Yes... Let's go." She dragged him to the opposite direction of the hallway._

_But at the same time, and the same second, Soha and Fadi each turned to look back, and found themselves staring at each other._

_And that's how it all began._

_**End of the flashback**_

Sham was thinking about all this, guilt overwhelming her. She didn't want Soha to leave. She actually liked that girl! Sham wasn't exactly your average villain in your average Disney movie. Sham was more like a really good person with a golden heart, but all that is hidden by her fear of people. She had been a good teacher once, like Soha, but changed everything when it happened. Let me tell you my friend, what happened on that fateful day, when everything changed.

_**Flashback**_

_Sham was peacefully correcting some exams in class, while her students worked on the exercises she had assigned._

"_Miss! Those are too hard!" One of the students -one of the people whom will be named 'The Bullies'- complained loudly. What was going on with them these days…? They have been complaining and whining a lot! And it was starting to get on her nerves..._

"_Yeah! Why can't you just answer them and we will write everything down?" Another one exclaimed, supporting his friend._

"_Listen guys, I can't do that. You have to work on it alone, and then I will know what you do not understand. After that, we will work on it together so you will be better at French. Okay?" She said soothingly, wanting her students to understand her techniques and go along with them._

"_But why?" He continued._

"_Why are you so mean…?" She heard someone whisper in the back._

"_I wish she could just leave..." Since when were her students against her like that?!_

_She had had already enough of this._

"_LISTEN TO ME STUDENTS! YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT __**I**__ SAY, IN __**MY**__ WAYS. UNDERSTOOD?!"_

_Seeing that they all nodded, she smiled a content smile. That's better… And easier. _

_That's how she adopted that 'monster' technique in her teaching. Later on, Racha found that Sham was being extremely hard with her students, so she promoted her to vice-principal, so in that way, she was setting the (not-so) poor students free of their torture. _

_And that's how it all began._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I am really, _really_ sorry guys... I shouldn't have yelled like that... I shouldn't have done anything from the beginning… I am deeply sorry... It's my entire fault…" Sham apologized quietly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Elie and Fadi were obviously still very angry, but they didn't say a word.

Nada, in mean time, was angry at Sham, but she also understood her position. Plus, she herself was not a really good teacher for a while, before she came to the school. It was that girl who changed everything for everyone in this school, including Nada. Let's begin our story, short after Soha bumped into Fadi…

_**Flashback**_

_Soha was searching for the science classroom when she heard yelling. Really loud yelling. _

_She approached the source of the noise and peeked through the door._

"_You useless kid! How can't you understand this simple equation?!" The teacher was yelling at some student, shaking him by the shoulders. He looking like he was about to cry. Soha hated to see kids cry. Well, not really kids, since those were teenagers, but they were not adults yet, so they were still kids to her. Plus, this student was really short and thin, and you could think for a moment, because of his delicate features, that he was still 8 years old._

"_Hey!" Soha yelled, stepping into the classroom and taking the kid from that teacher. "Leave him alone!"_

_All the other students gasped and cowered away in fear. That poor woman didn't know what she was doing... She will not get out of this classroom in one piece…_

"_And who are you, meaningless person, to interrupt my class like that?!" The teacher asked her pretentiously, as if Soha was some low commoner talking to her, a queen._

"_I am the new science teacher." She said, standing straight, head held high, an arm around the kid's shoulders. "My name is Soha," she smiled sweetly, her own, normal smile she uses on everyone. A natural, heartwarming smile, which can melt any frozen heart. "Nice to meet you ma'am."_

_Nada huffed, looking at the girl in front of her._

"_I am Nada, the math teacher, who obviously knows more about this school than you do, girl."_

_Soha frowned slightly. _

_"Well, I do know that treating students like this is a law violation according to the international children's protection law. Do you want me to tell you the page, the paragraph and the line too?"_

_Nada gritted her teeth. She was getting irritated, but a part of her knew that what that girl is saying is true. She can't treat kids that way... She had never ever treated children that way before some time ago... When those poor excuses of students started to become unsupportable._

_"No need... I am really sorry..." She murmured, looking at the ground._

_"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Soha said softly, pushing the kid slightly forward._

_When Nada approached them, he quickly backed away and hid behind Soha's leg._

_"Awwww come on, she will not eat you!" Soha told him, encouraging him gently._

_"We don't even know that..." He whispered, eyeing Nada suspiciously._

_"I don't bite... Anymore. I promise." She told him, kneeling down so she can be at the level as him._

_He approached her slowly. When he reached her, she put her hands on his shoulders._

_"I am really sorry for everything. Everything since the beginning of the school year." She turned to the other students. "I promise that, from now on, I will be a better teacher. I will even be the best teacher you have ever seen!" She cheered, happy to get back to her old self, to her old methods. "Thank you so much Miss... I don't know how I can return that favor to you..."_

_"Oh." Soha smiled at her brightly, scratching the back of her head. "I just want you to show me the way to the science classroom. I am getting kind of late and I was lost..."_

_After that, Nada led her the science classroom, enjoying the fact that she gained a new friend that day._

_That's how it all began..._

_... Moreover, that is how Soha decided to write 'SCIENCE' on the science classroom door not to get lost again..._

_**End of the flashback**_

"We have to do something…" Nada said, shaking herself out of her reverie. She really did not want that teacher to leave. Especially not that teacher. Soha is someone you can trust with your most secret possession. However, she, herself, was very independent and never asks for help even if she desperately needs it.

"I will do anything to get her back. I promise." Sham said softly, but with a determined tone. She wanted to just reconcile with Soha and make her come back.

They never were friends, but right now, she wanted to be friends with her make her change her mind more than ever.

Then she recalled what happened that caused that hatred between them…

_**Flashback**_

_Soha was in a rush. She had dozed over in her free period and was now 10 minutes late. She had the craziest class, and she was late. Seriously, she was amazing. Not._

_She quickly served herself some coffee -Because she just __**can't**__ stay awake when she hadn't drank coffee- and was going to drink it quickly when she remembered the sugar. She never drinks coffee without sugar. It was just awful without it. She looked around her completely panicked -Being late always panicked her- and found Sham sitting quietly at a table reading a book. The sugar was right in front of her._

"_Fatima, please, can you pass me the sugar? I am really late and I NEED coffee! And I can't drink coffee without sugar, because it's just-"_

"_Quit your rambling. Here is your sugar. No need to make a disaster about it." Sham told her, not even looking up, passing her sugar._

"_Thanks now I need to-"_

"_Right. You need to get to your class. Now GO!"_

_Soha quickly nodded, -She was always hyper when she wakes up upset and coffee calms her- and quickly drank her coffee -like fssst and then poof, the coffee's gone- then ran to her class._

__Time skip__

_Soha was explaining a really complicated chemistry lesson when her vision suddenly blurred._

"_And that's-" She suddenly stopped, feeling dizzy. She stumbled over to her desk and sat on her chair._

"_Miss, are you okay?" One of her students asked her, worried._

"_Yes… Yes. Let's continue…" She got up slowly, and continued her explanation, as if nothing happened. _

_Not even five minutes later, the dizziness returned, and before she could even feel herself falling or hear the worried and fearful cries of her students, all she saw was black._

__Time Skip__

_Fadi could not believe what was happening. He was in a hospital waiting room. Yes, you heard him right. He was in a hospital waiting room, because his fiancée is undergoing a surgery right now. Seriously, everyone thought he got her pregnant at first, when they saw her on the ground unconscious. Then they saw the doctors and nurses rushing out of the ICU and going straight to the operating room. They already knew that she was poisoned. The doctor has already told them that, by some way, she had ingested the 'Extremium Morte', which is a really rare poison, but the strongest and best poison you could find. It can kill any human in less than hour. Soha has been lucky that she was still breathing when she got to the hospital. It was a miracle she even made it this far. They caught a nurse and urged her to tell them what is going on._

_"She was stable when suddenly all the signals dropped and her state dropped from acceptable to critical. I don't really know what happened." The nurse was in her late sixties, with white hair. She looked like those grandmothers who bake cookies and believe in angels from the movies. "That poor girl... God helps her family."_

_"I am her family right now." Fadi said, getting impatient, but terrified. "So you're saying that she won't make it?"_

_"It was miracle that she made it alive to the ICU. Therefore, you have your answer... I am sorry young man... Are you her husband?" She asked him with a sympathetic tone._

_Fadi looked at her with all the determination he could muster then muttered a single word. "Yes."_

_"May God be with you boy..." she patted him on the back then entered the ER._

_Meanwhile, Fadi was just a lifeless lump on one of the chairs, not really crying but he looked like he was about to._

_"If only I knew who did this..." Elie mumbled to himself, clenching his fists. He has been muttering the same thing for now more than an hour and Fadi was not paying him any attention. He was too busy worrying on the love of his life to listen to his enemy trying to kill the person who poisoned said love. He could actually help him then become friends with him afterwards. Yes, I know, impossible scenario, but really, what happened today, that was normal? Nothing. At all. _

_Then suddenly, the red signal of the ER turned green, signaling the end of the surgery. They got her out straight to ICU, not even letting the other teachers approach her. But they saw her. And it wasn't a really pleasant sight. The once gorgeous and beautiful woman was in a hospital gown, blood splotches here and there (seriously... Where was the blood from...?), her face livid, a pained expression attached to her face. Her hair was messy and her hand had fallen out of the bed, hovering in the air, pale, unmoving. Beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead. Those were signs of the hard battle she is fight right now. And probably losing._

_After half an hour, they allowed Fadi to go to the ICU and visit her, since he was her "husband". _

_He entered the room and looked around him. Nurses were buzzing everywhere going from bed to bed, from patient to patient. The old nurse who had talked to them earlier was at Soha's side, brushing her hair out of her face every minute (as if she was actually moving and was making it fall on her face again), muttering words of encouragement in her ear._

_When she saw him, she smiled and got up, walking away, to give them privacy. Ish. I mean, since is there some kind of privacy in the ICU? Since never, because there is not privacy there. Anyway, he sat on the chair at her side and started talking to her._

_About what happened after she collapsed, about her parents out there, worried and sad, how they knew she was not going to make it. How he knew she WAS going to make it. About his dreams and plans of the future and all were involving her. And how he told the nurse that he was her husband. He could even hear her giggle and punch him lightly on the shoulder. 'Don't get too excited.' She would say with a mocking smile._

_He was so entranced about talking to her, that he did not even notice the signals dropping again and her heart rate slowing down more and more._

_Suddenly, nurses were rushing from everywhere, and in a blink of an eye, they were already taking Soha to the ER or some other operating room._

_Fadi stood there shocked. What happened? Did he say something? Did she hear him while she was asleep and got mad? Is that even possible?_

_The old nurse saw his confusion and approached him._

"_She is in a critical state. Those reactions are totally normal for her." She said in a soothing tone, not really wanting to shock him and tell him that his wife is __**never **__going to make it, even if the gods made an interference. It is just impossible._

"_You mean it is normal for a dying person?" He said darkly, looking at the ground. He did not believe his luck… He was going to propose in 2 days…. At her birthday…. She could not even make it… She was never going to be 28… Just that thought was tearing him apart from the inside._

_After a while of just standing there and glaring at the ground, someone finally came back to the ICU._

_"I am really sorry young man..." The person said, a nurse, after she had returned from wherever they had taken his wife."She... She didn't make it..." She muttered, patting him on the shoulder. She said it like you would say: 'I'm sorry honey but your puppy... is gone.' He looked at her, eyes wide open. "Her corpse will be put back here for some hours, and then we are going to transfer her to the morgue."_

_He returned to the waiting room and slumped down on a chair, bursting out in tears. The other teachers looked at him and immediately knew what was happening. They gathered around him, crying (including Sham) and trying to get something out of him. He just stared blankly at space, he had no expression on his face (__**An: IT RHYMES! WOOOOHOOOO)**__, his eyes were glassy and tears were flowing out of them like a river. They tried to ask him questions and getting information but… Nothing._

_"I think we all know what happened." Sham muttered, looking at the ground._

_"DON'T SAY THAT LADY!" Elie said shaking Sham violently._

_"AND YOU!" He said pointing at Fadi._

_"TELL US SOMETHING, GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" He slapped him. Then security rushed in and dragged him outside, while he was screaming, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"_

_Fadi looked at his co-workers then at the nurses, then back at his co-workers, and ran back to the ICU. If his love is... Gone, then he wanted to at least say goodbye. He tried to get inside, but was stopped by a bunch of grumpy nurses._

_"You are not authorized to go in there young man!" One of them said._

_"Are you gonna see your Grandma?" The other one said, mocking him._

_"Get out of my way, old ladies. I have to see my wife!" He yelled, pushing them aside and running into the ICU._

_He approached her bed, and saw two doctors, one scribbling notes down, and the other one checking the machines, the two of them looking very worried. _

_"What are we gonna do now...?" One of them asked, looking at the other one. He was a man in his late twenties, blond hair and blue eyes._

_"We did our best, Polo. However, the rest... was up to her. And she chose to turn her back on life. We can't do anything about it." The other one said, looking down. She was a woman in her early twenties, long black hair and grey-bluish eyes._

_Fadi looked at them, strangely. They seemed very familiar... _

_"Are you... Are you saying that she is still alive?" Fadi said, looking at them with a gleam of hope on his eyes._

_"No." The woman said, looking at him coldly. "Are you someone close to her?"_

_"Yes... I am her... Soon-to-be husband." He muttered, feeling that he cannot lie to that woman._

_"Oh..." She looked at him, eyes softening. "Then... I think we could make an exception."_

_"Are you serious...?" The other doctor asked her excitedly. Seeing that his co-worker nodded, he jumped up and down excitedly, muttering 'YES YES YES YES YES'. _

_"Dude, we are going to wake her up!" The man, Polo, said looking at him happily._

_"What...?"_

_The woman sighed then looked at Fadi. "Have you ever heard of Greek gods, young man?"_

_"Well... Yes... But we all know that they don't exist." He tried to joke, and then saw that the two doctors were glaring at him. "Right...?" They glared even more. He stared off into space for a while. Then... "You are one of them... Aren't you? That's it. I'm done." He slumped down in a chair (which popped out of nowhere), looking at them weirdly._

_"Yes. Yes, we are."_

_"And we are gonna help you!" Polo said, then he farted rainbows and jumped out the window, flying... Not. He just grinned and looked at his co-worker, waiting for her to do something... Magical..._

_She stared blankly at him, and then turned to the lifeless body of Soha._

_"Wake up." She said, closing her eyes for a couple of minutes. The air was going to go back into the dead teacher's lungs when the woman, who was obviously the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena, was interrupted in the middle of her concentration._

_Apollo looked at her pouting. "I thought you were gonna do the magic! Like rainbows and fart-guns, that farts rainbows and... And... Magic swords, potions, and spells... A magical white beard and a wand and... At least something! Not just a simple cold 'wake up'" He said the last part, with a really weird voice._

_Athena looked at him as if he just grew another head._

_"Fine..." Then she turned to Soha again. "Abracadabra-Doo. Boom bam boof." She said with a lazy voice. "Better?" She asked him_

_"And the rainbow?" Apollo asked her again._

_Athena glared at him, then, with all the will she could muster, she invoked all the mystic powers the gods were capable of. Well, not all of them... Okay no one. She just knew how to do that because she learned it from an ancient book filled with runes and ancient symbols._

_The room started to glow bright red and a creepy ambiance filled the room. A pentacle drawn with blood appeared on the floor and started to glow. _

_"OKAY OKAY OH GODS PLEASE STOP ATHENA!" Apollo screamed, trying to get closer to her but was thrown back by some ancient energy._

_Athena, meanwhile, was concentrating hard. She knows those spells were the most complicated and forbidden in the history of magic, but she has always wanted to learn and use them. _

_She was standing in the middle of the hurricane, muttering some ancient curses in some ancient language that nobody really understood._

_Then suddenly, everything disappeared and Athena was only standing there, panting heavily._

_"There... You have your magic..." She glared at Apollo._

_In the mean time, Fadi was just standing, mouth open, swallowing flies._

_Athena approached him and closed his mouth._

_"And you got your wife back." She told him simply, heading for the door. "By the way, I just deactivated the poison. Therefore, if you do not want this situation to repeat itself, make sure your wife stays calm and happy. Any emotional shock, negative of positive, will affect her gravely, emotionally, of course, but also physically, because of the poison renewal." She paused a little, and then smirked at him. "Oh, and make sure to propose to her soon. Because really, if you don't, I will."_

_All the tension in ICU evaporated (well, in Fadi's point of view. Because really, in that moment, everything seemed brighter), and Fadi could not help himself but laugh. A cheerful, blissful laugh that evacuated all the stress of the day. He found himself suddenly laughing and crying in relief. His love, his Soha, is alive!_

_He turned to look at her, waiting for any reaction. He was surprised and so happy when he saw that all the color returned to her face and that her chest was rising and falling quietly and slowly, indicating that she is in deep slumber._

_He turned to the doctors to thank them a last time when he saw that they had disappeared. So the gods were real... And he believed in them. Yes, he believed in them and was going to tell all his colleagues outside that the gods revived his wife. Yes his wife, because he is going to propose soon. Immediately after getting her out of this hospital and after she regains some of her strength, he was going to propose._

_He was still thinking about her when he heard a quiet, soft moan._

_He turned around so quickly that he nearly fell down. Soha was clenching her teeth, obviously alive, but also in pain._

_He rushed to her side and took her hand._

_"Soha... Soha... do you hear me? Please tell me something... Anything... Make any noise, any move, but just show me that you are alive..."_

_He waited a little, staring off into space._

_"All your talking makes my headache worse than it already is..." Soha said suddenly, grimacing as she put a hand on her forehead._

_He looked at her, shocked, and then happiness overflowed his mind._

_"HONEY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He screamed, pulling her into a hug. Soha meanwhile was speechless. Fadi never hugs her or holds her hand in a public place. And judging by all the people in the room and everything else, they must be in some hospital. Not a really private place... But what happened...? "Oh gods... OH GODS! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER SCARE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!" He continued rambling like that endlessly. Soha was just listening with a little smile on her face. He head was throbbing but she was enjoying the fact that her Fadi was screaming his love for her in front of everyone in the room. It made her want to kiss him and laugh at the same time._

_"Fadi..." He continued talking. "Fadi...?" He did not stop. "Wow... You must be pretty shaken up. Can somebody tell me what is happening?" She looked around her, hoping that one of the nurses would explain to her why she is in a blood splattered hospital gown and why she feels so dizzy._

_The nurses were, for some odd reason, looking at her like she was a zombie. (Which is not totally false...)_

_"What...? Do I have something on my face...?" She put a hand on her cheek by instinct._

_The nurses were still gaping at her._

_"Awesome... Let's try to remember things... Well... I am pretty sure I was at Burger King... Hmmm no. Before that. I think that was just a dream... Oh yeah, I was in school... And I was late! Yeah, and I prepared myself some coffee but I forgot the sugar... So I asked Sham because the sugar was right in front of her... Then I went to my class and explained a new chemistry chapter... Then nothing." She scratched her head a little. "Let's see those..." She took her medical reports, which were for some reason, lying on a table beside her bed. She looked at them quickly, scanning the pages, and then stopped in shock. _

_Poisoned? But she had not eaten anything dangerous today... Like crudes (she was pretty sure she did not have sushi for breakfast, since it was not time for lunch yet), or anything. 'Let's think about it a little...' She re-thought about everything that she had eaten before everything happened. She woke up, like usual, took a quick shower, then ate toast with nutella on it and then went to school. But her sister has eaten nutella too and she was absolutely fine. So it cannot be it. She arrived at school, teached two classes... Then had a free period. She took a nap then. After that, she woke up, hyperactive, so she needed coffee. It cannot be the coffee because she always drinks the SAME coffee, which she buys from the SAME store every single day. So it is not the coffee. Oh then she asked for the sugar... Wait... Extremium Morte? That was the poison she had prepared for a chemistry experiment! It cannot be found anywhere but in her lab. Therefore, somebody must have taken it. And the only occasion for someone to slip the poison in her food or drink was... When she asked for the sugar...? So it was Sham? Sham poisoned her? Sham wanted to kill her? And, according to what she was reading, nearly succeeded? Wow... At some point, she had thought that Sham's hatred for her has transformed to ignorance. Seriously, she had thought Soha was invisible for nearly 2 years! Nevertheless, she was plotting to kill her...? _

_"What did I ever do to you, lady?"  
><em>

_"Soha... You alright?" Fadi asked her, stopping his talking. She had been staring off somewhere thinking about all that. So he thought she was sick or something. Usual Fadi. Extremely protective._

_"Huh? Yeah! Yes, I'm all right! Fadi... I think I know who poisoned me..." She began, uncertainty lacing her voice._

_"Tell me! You have to tell me sweetie!"_

_"Sweetie?" He never really calls her by those nicknames. 'They are for those people who don't believe in their relationship so they use these nicknames to reassure themselves. But I am certain of our relationship. So no need to use them.' He had said when her sister asked him why didn't he have some nickname for her. He was calling her sweetie... and he called her honey earlier... Wasn't he 'certain' of their relationship...? Her heart broke at the thought._

_"Nothing... No one... I think I just cut my finger during that chemistry experience I was doing then I spilled the poison over the table and the wound got infected." She quickly explained, not really in the mood to create some more elaborated lie. Or even better, tell the truth._

_"Sure... Whatever you want, my love." Here he goes again with those nicknames... _

_"I am fine now anyway. Just get me out of here." She tried to get out of bed but stumbled a little. Fadi caught her when she was about to fall. "Careful, my love. I told you, don't scare me again!" She got out of his arms._

_"Just... Get Sandy and tell her bring me some clothes." She said, looking at the ground._

_"Okay..." Fadi said, uncertain. What has gotten into her…?_

_He got out of the room, beaming. His wife was alive! That was like the hundredth time he said it in the last half-hour while he was in the ICU._

_When the rest of the teachers and Soha's parents saw him, they immediately stood up. They were shocked to see a smile on his face. They were expecting a face full of tears and snot, really._

_"Why are you smiling like an idiot...?" Sandy, Soha's little sister asked him, eying him suspiciously. They never were friends and were never going to be. Anyway, Sandy was a young woman, 17 years old, caramel hair, longer than her sister's were. Her hair arrived to her waist while Soha's hair gets past her shoulders by a little. She was tanned, as if she spent her life on a beach, while Soha was paler. A LOT paler. Like she spent her whole life in a coffin, with her vampire friends. Sandy liked to dress sexy to impress, while Soha opted for the more humble style, whilst staying elegant and stylish. Sandy's mantra was "No makeup, no getting out of the house", while Soha's was "__**La simplicité fait la beauté**__", a French quote which literally means, "Simplicity is beauty." They were polar opposites, yet best friends, even with ten years of difference. Soha literally raised Sandy, when she was a little girl. They grew up together and were inseparable. Sandy loved her big sister and looked up to her. When she learnt that Soha was on the verge of dying, she immediately went to the hospital, still in her pajamas, and with no makeup on. This was a first. However, you cannot blame her. Would spend three hours putting makeup and choosing between hundreds of outfits while your sister is dying? No. Of course not._

_"SOHA IS ALIVE!" He screamed in response. They all looked at him as if he was some crazy green alien with two heads and three eyes on each head. I know, I can be pretty inventive when I want to. _

_"What...?" Sham asked him, unbelieving. How can she be still alive...? That was totally impossible! _

_He told them the story, bouncing up and down when he got to the part about the Greek Gods. They had looked at him, shook their heads and urged him to continue. _

_They all believed that the gods were not real. But if Soha IS alive (or, in other words, if Fadi was not seeing things), they would have the proof that Greek Gods WERE real. Because she was dead. Absolutely dead. They saw her. So if she was alive, it can only mean one thing: that Fadi's story is real._

_"So... She told you that she wanted to see me?" Sandy asked him, frowning slightly. If that man was simply seeing things... She did not know if can hold herself from committing a crime..._

_"Yes! She is waiting for you inside!" He smiled, like all the stress and tension were lifted off his shoulders. "Oh, and she wants some clothes too, because she doesn't seem to like her hospital dress."_

_"Okay... Sure..." Sandy said, getting up and grabbing her bag, which was filled with clothes because she had planned to sleep at the hospital if Soha made it through the night._

_She walked to the ICU, uncertain, heart beating wildly. What if Soha was REALLY alive? What will she say then? 'Hey'? Or if she is dead? How will she bear the sight of her dead sister on a hospital bed?_

_Sighing, she entered the room and stopped in mid tracks. Soha was standing there, looking out of the window. She seemed distressed yet calm, expressions, which she always adopted while thinking of some problem bothering her._

_"Oh Sandy! You're here!" Soha smiled, when she saw that her sister arrived. "Please, tell me you brought some clothes with you! Because this hospital gown is killing me! It has the weird smell of blood and... Antiseptics at the same time... And it's all open on the back..." She whispered the last part, frowning a little, and then smiling again._

_Meanwhile, Sandy just stood there shocked. So she IS alive... SHE IS ALIVE._

_"YOU ARE ALIVE!" She screamed, then threw herself into her sister's arms._

_Soha laughed, then hugged her little sister back._

_"Yes, I am, little flower! Now, where are those clothes?" She asked her, excited about finally changing into something... Wearable._

_"Right here, sis!"_

_After changing and everything, Soha came out of the hospital, and got back to her normal life. Yet, she still resented Sham for making her go through all that pain, but she did not tell anyone about the identity of the person who poisoned her. And she was not going to._

_Moreover, that is how all the hatred began..._

_And with it, began another story, which will be for later..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sham was and still is ashamed of what she has done to Soha. The poor girl did not deserve that. Sure, she finds her annoying... By being happy and perky all the time... And she hated her... because of her natural kindness and cool attitude... And she was always so jealous of her because of everyone in this school admire and love her.

While she thought of those reasons, she realized how unfair she had been. She only hated Soha because she was everything Sham has ever dreamt to be. As a teacher, a person... Everything!

"What are we going to do now...?" Elie asked in a soft voice. He only used this voice when he is uncertain or extremely sad about something. In this case, it was kind of both.

"I don't know... But-" Fadi was going to continue when he was interrupted by loud footsteps echoing in the halls. They were fast, signaling that the person was running, and were extremely strong, so it was more like stomping. You could clearly understand that the person was angry.

"Oh no... Please no..."

"MONKEY! WHAT DID YOU DO AGAIN?" The person, a woman in her late sixties asked him, holding a baby in a hand, and gesturing wildly with the other hand. The baby meanwhile was glaring at Fadi accusingly, as if she was saying: "I know what you did..."

Fadi looked at both of them and gulped. What was his stepmother doing here with his daughter? And why his daughter was glaring at him...? And when did she even learn to glare...? Must be something that Soha's Oh-so-loving family teached her. In fact, they WERE loving, but Fadi didn't really appreciate them and they didn't appreciate him either. They more like hated him.

"I have not done anything, I swear!" He yelled, raising his hands in the air.

"Well, I don't think so. Your _wife _called me, asking me to come here and pick her up. She sounded like she was about to cry." When he heard that, his heart shattered in a million pieces. Soha never cried, neither showed any sign of weakness, even in difficult times. She always stood strong. And now that he is hearing that she was nearly crying, showed him fully how his wife was dealing with this situation. Terribly. He has to help, speak to her, apologize, and gather her in his arms... And never let go.

But something bothered him. Soha's mother, Raya, said 'wife' as if it was the worst position on earth for her daughter. Well, she did really think so. She even said it last Sunday when all the family was gathered for lunch.

"It is not his fault ma'am." Nada approached her, defending Fadi. Then, she began to explain everything. During the whole story-telling time, Raya's expression was changing from angry, to sad, to disappointed every minute.

When, Nada finished, Raya took a deep breath.

"Okay... Now let's go check on your mommy, darling." She told her granddaughter, holding her straighter. The baby immediately smiled and relaxed, happy about seeing her mommy. "Let's go everybody."

And with that, they went into the classroom.

Meanwhile, in the classroom...

Leo was looking at the door sadly. Why everyone he loves

ends up leaving...?

"Do you think she will ever come back?" He said, sighing. "Ya know, I was thinking. How about we bash Sham's head?" He tried joking, but was failing miserably. He was too sad to joke.

"We've never seen her yell like that... I mean she has yelled before, but not this much. When she yells, she would usually finish and calm down in mere seconds, then she would turn to the poor student who was being yelled at and say something comforting like 'you just have to work a little harder.' But now she's furious! I don't think anyone, not even her husband, has seen her react like that." Melody said biting her nails.

Harmonie slapped Melody's hand away from her mouth and said:

"I'm sure it will blow over by tomorrow and Soha will come back. She loves teaching way too much to quit it... I think." She said leaning forward on her table. She was frowning that deep frown that normally means that she's thinking.

"You think...? But how-" Leo was going to continue his sentence when a woman in her sixties walked in, holding a little baby in her hands. The baby was sitting in the woman's arms, looking bored. She was frowning and looking around her, apparently searching for someone.

At the door, were standing the four teachers whom were part of this mess too. Elie, Nada, Sham and Fadi.

The class wasn't that silent. Everyone was muttering with his or her friends, but they kept their voices low.

"Please everyone." The woman said, her voice soft but strong. "Calm down. Can someone please explain what is going on here?"

"No need." All heads turned around and looked at the maybe-now-former-science-teacher, standing at the door. "The resignation will be official tomorrow."

"What? What resignation?"

The baby looked at Soha quizzically. Normally, she would be happy to see her mommy. Actually, it wasn't the sight of her mother that made her happy. It was her voice. She loved Soha's voice. Soft, sweet and soothing. But right now, it was cold, heartless and sad. She didn't recognize the woman standing before her as her mother.

"I got into a fight with one of my fellow teachers, Sham." She pointed at the door, where Sham was standing. Yet, she was talking as if said vice-principal was completely inexistent. "She was yelling and insulting me. And the students were cheering her on. You know mom, when I saw them hating me like that, I thought 'Am I really wasting my life and my time on people who don't deserve it?' The answer was obvious. So that's the result." Soha said, gesturing at herself.

"But sweetie..."

"I know. You are going to tell me that I am ruining my own life and that was my dream job. My only job. Actually, mom, you're wrong. I received an email, a few days ago, before the beginning of the school year. It was a job opportunity in Britain. They were asking me to be the head architect of a big corporation there because they were getting into a big project and needed someone. A leader. And you surely remember that I got three diplomas from university. A Science Degree, a Master's degree in Mathematics and a doctorate in Architecture. But I have not given them my answer yet. When I get home, I will email them my answer."

"WHAT?" Fadi yelled, completely shocked. Soha didn't tell him anything about that!

But she totally ignored him, not even sparing him a glance.

"But... And your family? Your daughter?" Her mother was pleading her. 'Are they so desperate and want me to stay...?'

"I will go live in Britain and come back here on vacations."

Her daughter looked at her, then at her grandma, then back at her. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower-lip started trembling.

"Oh no, no, no... Shh, calm down honey... No..." Soha scooped her in her arms, her soft voice returning from a loooong break.

The baby looked at her, and then started crying, her small arms around her mother's neck, her head resting on her shoulder. Marilynn was young, really young, but she was the smartest baby I have ever seen. Seriously. She understands everything around her.

"Awwww sweetie... I am never EVER leaving you... Okay? Just calm down..." Soha was tearing up. Seeing her daughter so upset because of her... Well, that was a first. Usually, she gets upset because of her father and goes to her for comfort.

Marilynn calmed down, and looked at her mother with a blank stare. Then she frowned and pursued her lips, a sign that she is thinking.

"M-...M-M… M-o… Mom-...Mom-... Mom-my… Mommy… Mommy!" She squealed happily when she pronounced the word correctly. Soha stared at her, wide eyed, then her face broke into a huge grin.

"Told you it was going to be mommy, not daddy." She looked at Fadi then started laughing, hugging her daughter as close as she could.

"So… You're going to stay…?" Leo asked, uncertain.

Soha turned to him, her eyes saddening again.

"No. I don't want to. And if _I _want to, I can't. I already submitted my resignation. And I am not wanted here." She turned her head towards the window, looking out, apparently thinking.

Leo looked at some bullies sitting in the back row. No seriously. They called themselves 'The Bullies' and were mean to everyone they see. Especially to the kind of people who are insecure and weak emotionally, or in other words, people whom they can easily break. I know I said it was a school without those kind of things, but it was only by respect to said school, you know. But there is always this kind of people in schools.

"Happy now?" He suddenly got up, and started yelling at the bullies. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, utterly shocked. Leo never yelled like that. I mean, he always yells things like "TEAM LEO" or "ALL DA LADIES LOVE DA LEO" or even "I AM ON FIIIIRE". But he had never yelled like that, with all that anger and anguish in his voice. "You got her to leave. Are you aware that you are maybe destroying a life? Or maybe a family? Imagine if things happen and after it stays an orphan little girl with her dad or mom. Or even worst. Maybe you will have a divorce because of this." Soha and Fadi looked at each other, eyes wide. They didn't want to divorce. It was a big NOOOO. Leo was really overreacting. But personally, I understand him. Everything that happened today was awfully filled with drama and anguish. Even the most cold-headed person on the face of earth would have reacted the same way.

"Leo... Listen-" Soha tried to comfort him a little, but he was too shaken to even look at her. He was still concentrated on the bullies.

"Do you realize that you have destroyed her life? YES you already did! You are ruining her life! Imagine her in Britain, away from her daughter and her husband, said daughter having to grow up alone without a motherly figure..."

"Actually... I said I was going to come back at vacations..." Soha tried.

But Leo wasn't even listening.

"Imagine her husband then, plunging into depression, drugging himself to sleep, or even drinking to oblivion..."

Soha turned to look at Fadi, shocked. He was now standing next to her, in the middle of the class.

He looked at her right back, put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She didn't resist, too taken back by Leo's speech. It was really exaggerated, but still very touching and real. It COULD happen. And now that she was thinking about that, Soha felt even more uncomfortable and sad.

"Since when does Leo knows the word 'Oblivion'...?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"He should really read less drama comics..." Hazel muttered, shaking her head.

But Leo continued even more dramatically.

"Imagine a teenager, coming back from school with low grades, because of a drug-dealer as a father and an absent mother. Imagine how her life would be if her father, blinded by alcohol, struck and abused her."

Soha was trembling now. Her daughter was nearly falling from her arms. Her grandmother quickly took her, and Soha completely leaned on Fadi, tears streaming down her eyes. How could she have been so selfish? How?! How didn't she think about her daughter even before talking about Britain?! How could she have forgotten that she had a husband, who mostly needed her because he doesn't even know how to change a diaper? How could she?! She couldn't even imagine living away from them, leaving them on their own. She just can't. And she can't abandon her job either. True, she said it was completely dead for her, but now that she was hearing what Leo, one of _her _students, was saying, she saw that not all the students were against her. She was loved here, not by everyone, but she was. And she appreciated that. But even if she wasn't, she knew she would have stayed anyway. As she said before, teaching was her dream. It is not because of a little temper tantrum that she will quit! In fact, the event that happened today really shook her and left a deep scar in her heart. But she still loved it nonetheless. She couldn't even believe how she let her emotions get the best of her and just resign! How didn't she think of the consequences? Dressed a list of the pros and cons? At LEAST did something?! How?!

Her body was trembling so much that she couldn't even stand anymore, her face paled, she started sweating and her breathing got more and more difficult.

Marilynn was looking at Leo wide eyed. Then she looked at her mommy, and gestured to her, as if she wanted to go to her. But her grandmother held her more tightly, because something was wrong with Soha right now. All that trembling... It was awful yet scary at the sams time.

"Would you like that?! Would you like the result of you actions?!" He glared at the bullies, whom were sitting there, mouth agape, staring at him shocked, but his words still rang into their heads. He was right. He was absolutely and completely right. How could they have been so... So horrible?! Soha was not a bad teacher at all. She was the best teacher ever! She had not done anything, ANYTHING to them, and that is how they were returning the favor. By just nearly ruining her life. Every single bit of it. "WOULD YOU?!" Leo finally finished in a yell, tears shimmering in his eyes. He was gritting his teeth so tightly that they nearly broke. He looked around him to see the impact of his words on his fellow students and the teacher.

They looked at Soha, and found her hunched over on the ground, clutching her chest, breathing difficultly.

"Soha! SOHA! What is happening to you!? Answer me! Please my love, CALM DOWN!" Fadi yelled, putting his arms around her and lifting her up, putting her on a chair that was nearby.

She calmed down a little, breathing still hard.

"I-... I am sorry... I sc-scared you... Th-This, is called... A panic a-attack..." Soha tried to explain, as normally as she could.

Leo stopped and was looking at her. Just staring. His speech gave his teacher a panic attack... That was awesome yet terrible at the same time.

"I am sorry miss, I-" Leo began, feel despicable. What would have happened if she had a fragile heart? Wouldn't it have killed her?!

"No! No, Leo, I am the one who should be sorry. Nothing that happened today should even have happened. I was totally wrong. I shouldn't have let my emotions control me like that..." She muttered the last part in a pained voice. She put a hand on her forehead. "Oh gods... My head..."

"Sweetie... Please just hang in there. I'm gonna get some medicine." Fadi said, panicking. If her head was hurting, then it can only mean one thing after the strong emotions she had felt today: The poison was renewing.

Even before he could even get to the door, Soha had already collapsed.

_**AAAAAAAND DONE! This is it people! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! YOU WILL GET FREE BLUE COOKIES! Anyway, Leo is a bit OOC, but it is really the most rational thing, (okay, maybe not) he can do! Anyways, hope you liked the teachers as much as I do. There will be more drama in the next chapter, but it will be much lighter. BYE PEOPLE!**_


	7. Chapter 6

HELLO Y'ALL! This is chap 6! Hope you enjoy! Btw, do you like the pairing Fadi/Soha? Should I change it? The story isn't going to be around them. Those two chapters were concentrating on the teachers' backstories. That's us why they are so long. The next chapter will be about the girls and the demigods, but chapter 8 is going to be about Fadi and Soha and the teachers again, and will be filled with drama. ik, ik, I use drama a lot, but seriously who DOESN'T love drama?! Plus, I love to torture our poor teachers :D Anyways, I have not grammarly checked this and it may be filled with errors but I will do the correcting thing tomorrow. It is already 1AM and my eyes are closing... And without further ado, CHAPTER 6!

They all stood there, stunned, looking at the fallen teacher. No one, not even Fadi, could move. She suddenly groaned a little, which shook everyone out of their shock.

"WHAT... WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Elie asked, completely panicked.

"WE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Someone in the back row yelled.

"Yes, absolutely! I will... I-I will go call them!" Nada said, rushing out to call the principal and an ambulance.

"Oh my God... My sweet little girl..." Raya cried, covering her face with her hands.

Meanwhile, Fadi was trying to calm down his crying baby.

"Calm down sweetie! Mommy's gonna be okay!" He shushed, but it was all vain. Marilynn was crying even more.

"Mommy! Mommy..." She sobbed, burying her head in her father's neck.

Fadi wished he could just burry his head and cry, too.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Melody yelled suddenly, raising her sleeves."BUT I NEED HELP. PERCY YOU AND FRANK GO GET ME WATER AND TOWELS, HARMONIE AND LEO, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PUT HER ON THE TABLE."

Everyone stood there even more shocked. They did not expect from vulnerable, sweet little Melody to react like that.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR PEOPLE? THE WOMAN IS DYING!"

That got everyone moving. Percy and Frank ran out to get what was needed, and Harmonie and Leo helped Melody get Soha on the table. She had a fever, a high one, and her breathing was difficult, her pulse was weak. It looked like breathing was painful to her right now. Percy and Frank arrived with the water shortly after, and Elie and Racha came rushing in and said that the ambulance will be here in minutes.

"WILL SHE MAKE IT TO THE HOSPITAL?" Elie asked, not anyone specifically, just anyone with an answer.

"We are gonna do our best to help her sir." Melody said, determined.

"How can you be so sure...?" Fadi asked, looking at the ground. He approached his wife on the table and held her hand. "Stay with me my love. Stay with us. Don't leave yet." He whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes. He put his daughter in her grandmother's hands and raised his sleeves, ready to help when needed.

"You people underestimate me, a lot." She said, giving him a little smile and going back to Soha, her favorite teacher.

Flashback

Melody was running across the hall, tears in her eyes, avoiding all her friends concerned questions.

Oh how she hoped that Harmonie could be with her right now. Her friend was not in the same school as her. Harmonie was an elite student at the A-List College near Goode. It was a musical and intellectual school where students can choose their way from the beginning, scientific or musical and artistic. Her friend was in both.

She was running at full speed when she ran into someone and fell hard on her butt. She looked up and saw another person sprawled on the ground, with books around her. Said person got up in mere seconds, and wanted to help her up, but Melody quickly apologized and started walking towards the restroom but was stopped by Soha, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soha asked, putting her arm on Melody's shoulder.

Soha was the science teacher of older classes. Melody is in her husband's class. Soha will not teach her until next year. So why is she talking to her...?

"I-I... I feel so lonely... I don't have any true friends here..." She sniffled, looking at the ground.

Soha lifted her head gently and smiled at her.

"Then make some." She said simply, like it was that easy.

"How can I even do that?!"

"Easy. Just be kind and talk to everyone, even if you don't like them or they don't like you. Smile and do not show weakness of any kind in any time. Be yourself. Be true." She smirked. "It works with me. I even got Sham on my side! If you can call her giving you the cold shoulder 'on your side'... But it is Sham. Already good enough." She laughed slightly.

"And... I will have friends then...?"

"Hmmm... Maybe. I mean, there are some people who hate happiness altogether. You know, the grumpy kind. But you can be lucky enough and find someone who is as crazy as you are! You read books right?"

Melody looked at her wide eyed. How did she know...? And that's what she exactly said.

"How did you know...?"

"I see you in Fadi's class sometimes."

"Oh... You saw that?" Melody asked, blushing like crazy.

Soha giggled and squeezed Melody's shoulder.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell." She whispered the last part.

Melody smiled and kept walking and thanking Soha, deciding that she didn't need to be lonely anymore. She didn't have to stay alone. She can make friends. A day or two after her conversation with the teacher, Melody met Annabelle, a blond, skinny girl, with a great sense of humor and a bright personality, just like her. They became best friends. Then, a couple of months after, Harmonie was transferred to Goode high school, but Melody and Annabelle stayed best friends, yet that got ruined and wrecked a short time after. But that's a story for another day.

And that's how Soha became Melody's favorite teacher.

End of flashback

Melody plunged a piece of cloth in cold water and was about to place it on Soha's forehead when Harmonie interrupted her.

"WAIT!" She yelled, snatching the cloth from her hand. "DO NOT DO THAT!"

"What..." Melody blinked. "WHY WOULDN'T I?!"

"BECAUSE SHE HAS FEVER!" She took a deep breath, then continued explaining. "If you place a cold thing on a feverish person's forehead, the brain cells will die because of the heat colliding suddenly with the cold. It would cause serious problems. SO DON'T EVER DO THAT ON A FEVERISH PERSON!" She finished, giving the cloth to Leo. (An: No seriously people. I am not kidding. It is scientifically proven. Do not EVER put cold things on feverish people's foreheads. Like I said, it will kill brain cells.)

"And how in HADES do you know that?!" Leo yelled, looking at her wide eyed.

"Yeah?!" Melody joined in.

"A-List, Medicine courses." She said calmly. "In her case, we can't do anything for her right now... Except maybe... Fadi?"

"Yes?" He asked, not even bothered by the fact that she didn't call him Mister.

"Could you lift her up and make her drink some water?" She asked him, handing him a glass of water. "It will help to diminish the fever a little."

He took the glass and did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Harmonie looked at Melody.

"Sorry I yelled about it... But you could have killed the woman's brain!"

"Yeah... I'm sorry too about... Nothing, seriously. I didn't do anything." Melody shrugged, looking at her friend.

"Well, I am going to make a call. I will be back in seconds."

"Sure..." Melody said, eying her friend suspiciously. Harmonie is never serious when they were talking together. What has gotten into her...? Oh yeah, medicine.

She saw her getting to the door and getting out her cell phone.

"Dad...? Hello! I-" She couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because Harmonie was already out of the classroom.

Of course she would call her dad! Harmonie's father is a famous surgeon. He can prepare the OR and then a bed in the ICU for when they arrive at the hospital.

Meanwhile, the Ambulance had arrived, put Soha in and quickly left. Fadi got in with his wife.

Elie and Nada went at the hospital with Elie's car.

The rest of the students decided to use the school bus with Sham and Racha and some other teachers.

Then a silver Peugeot 2015's model parked in the school's yard.

"HOPP IN KIDS!" A man in his mid forties yelled, impatient.

"Hey dad!" Harmonie quickly said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got in the car, Melody soon following her.

The demigods looked at them, unsure.

"What are you waiting for guys? COME ON!" Melody yelled at them.

They quickly got in and the man made his way towards the hospital.

The ride was silent for them, except for Harmonie and her father whom were talking about some medical stuff that no one really understood.

The man was blond with green eyes, like Harmonie's, wearing a white doctor's blouse. He was also wearing glasses.

"- Your help with the surgery." He finished, looking at Harmonie briefly, with a proud look on his face.

They didn't catch the beginning of the sentence, but quickly understood what he meant.

"Me?" Harmonie asked him, wide eyed.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Melody asked, banging her head on the window, as she was trying to picture Harmonie, doing a surgery. Turns out, she can't even imagine it. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO PERFORM A SURGERY? AND IF YOU DO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I AM SO GONNA POUND ON YOU ONCE WE GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN SMALL CAR. I mean really small." She said, looking at a grinning Leo, who offered her a place on his lap, but immediately got slapped by Calypso, so she just sat in the middle, squeezed between Annabeth and Piper.

"I got my diploma last year... that's why I was transferred to Goode. Do you really think I would have left A-List before graduation?" Harmonie told her patiently. A-list was a school for geniuses. Seriously. Some graduated at 16. Or some, like Harmonie, at 14 or 15. She even works with her father at the hospital. But of course, she has not told anyone, not even Melody. Her father wants her to be a surgeon just like him so she passed the specialisation as a surgeon. She works at the hospital, plays Violin, and goes to Goode just for fun.

"My princess even got a standing ovation from the president..." Her father whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. He was so proud!

The demigods looked at her with shock. What are they going to learn now?! That Melody is an alien from Crypton?!

They arrived at the hospital and immediately run towards the doors and straight to the ER. Well, they didn't really know that since they were only following Harmonie and her father.

Said girl was already wearing her blouse, talking with some other doctors and giving instructions.

Soha's body arrived and they quickly transferred it to the OR for an extreme operation.

"Wish us luck..." Harmonie whispered while entering the OR. It is going to be some long surgery...

The demigods were in a hospital waiting room. Yes, you heard me right, a hospital waiting room. Not only that. They weren't alone. They were with all their comrades from school, all the teachers, the principal, the vice-principal, an especially pissed-off baby, an even more pissed-off husband, a worried big bro, two parents who were dying to know what is going on into the OR (operating room) and a little sister who was staring off into space, wondering if she was that unlucky. She was going on her first date with a rather handsome man she had met a few days ago. Then, they called her and told her that her sister was, yet again, at the hospital.

This place was not where you would expect them to be during a school day, really.

And the most weird, is that they were waiting for their science teacher's surgery to be completed, by a student nothless. Yes, science teacher. And by a student.

You see, dear reader, Goode High School was often praised because of the good relationship that the teachers formed between themselves and the students, to help them understand the lessons better. Simply a way to make the lessons easier.

This year, that relationship had transformed into something else. It became friendship. The teachers loved their students dearly and vice-versa. And on the contrary to any parent's opinion, it eased the lessons even more.

That is why they were right there, every single one of them, waiting for their friend of a doctor to deliver them the good or bad news. To tell them is their favorite teacher had survived or... Passed.

Said teacher had collapsed earlier in class, suddenly, out of the blue. True, she had had a slight panic attack (okay a heavy one), but it was not usually enough to finish a person. And that was what Annabeth was thinking about.

"Mr. Fadi, why did Mrs. Soha collapse like that?" She asked curiously, but softly, not to rush the poor man.

He looked up from his current occupation, which was tickling his daughter to keep a slightly cheery mood in the room, and looked at her, smile disappearing, eyes saddening. Annabeth immediately cursed herself for asking.

"She... She has been poisoned a year and a half ago. The poison was one of the strongest and rarest in the world. The doctor, at the time, was very... Skilled, and managed to put the poison to sleep. You following me?" Seeing that she nodded, he continued. "But she, the doctor, said that the poison will renew at any intense emotion. Not any intense one, the INTENSE intense ones. Luckily, Soha is a very calm and poised person, usually always happy. The poison didn't bother us... Until now. And once before that, but it's another story."

By mean time, everyone was looking at him, listening to his story. Especially someone.

Raya looked at her son-in-law, glaring slightly. The part about 'once before that, but it's another story' intrigued her. They didn't tell her about anything like that...

"Monk-" She paused, remembering that he had students here, so it was one of her duties to at least show him some respect in their presence and call him by his name. "Fadi."

Fadi's head quickly turned around, looked at her shocked. She didn't call him monkey... That's a first...

"Yes?" He asked her, slightly scared. 'Please don't ask me about that... Please don-'

"What is that other story you were talking about?" She asked him, well more like demanded, impatience evident in her voice.

'Crap.'

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. Soha and him had agreed not to speak about this event to her mother, because firstly, Soha was not so heavily injured, and secondly, her mother would make a big deal (more like giant deal) about it and will hate Fadi even more. Even if it was all but his fault.

"Well... It's... Umm... Nothing... Yeah, nothing important... Heheheh..." He finished with a weird giggle. Yes. Fadi just giggled. Which just increased his step-mother's anger and impatience.

"Are you going to tell me, Fadi, or do you want me to go in there and ask your wife?" She asked with gritted teeth.

Fadi sighed and straightened back into his seat, ready to tell everyone about the accident from a year and so ago.

"It all happened... at the bell."

Fashabck

Soha was standing with her husband, talking. She was 7 months pregnant and was the happiest woman on earth. She had a loving, amazing husband and a soon-to-come little girl. She imagined her with Fadi's brown and slightly curly hair and with her eyes. She will be beautiful. She sighed a little, then went back to talking with the math teacher. They were standing beside the staircase, and were planning to go down, but they apparently forgot all about it. When they were talking to each other, they were transported into another world. Nothing seemed to matter or even exist at the moment. Maybe only Soha's not-so-small bump.

Anyways, as the bell rang, students rushed down the stairs, really excited. They were serving french fries at the cafeteria today! Not a really common thing here, because this school values healthy food and salads. Ew.

One of the students, a boy, was especially excited and happy. As you remember, I told you that Soha saved a little boy from Monster Nada, thus making her go back to her kind self. Well, this is the same little boy.

He was running and arrived to the stair pushing with his elbows his way through the crowd. As he was really in a rush, he didn't notice that the person he pushed this time was a teacher.

You are probably gawking at your screens right now. Yes, and it will get even more complicated.

He didn't notice, as I was saying, that he, this time punched a teacher. A pregnant teacher. With his elbow. On the stomach.

The poor woman was laughing at some joke her husband has said, and was suddenly punched in that really sensitive place in the stomach. You know, in the middle. Just on the baby.

The pain she felt at the moment was indescribable. She saw the world spinning then going all black.

At the time, Fadi was just joking around, happy to hear his wife laugh. Oh how he loved her laugh. And you know what he loved even more? Calling her his wife. He was so proud of being her husband that every time they were in public, he was either holding her hand, or her waist. Before they were married, the two of them were really shy around each other. But after the poison accident, Fadi learnt to cherish every moment he passed with his Soha.

Anyways, he was joking, then everything he saw was his wife falling and the students suddenly emptying the way, forming a circle around them, as if they were giving him the space to run to her and grab her in time and a boy looking at them, wide eyed. He managed to catch her before she could touch the ground. Falling on cold stone would probably be the end of their baby. And her skull.

They quickly transferred her to the hospital.

She recovered after several weeks. She could have recovered in less than five days, but with her body weakened because of the poison, her immunity system was more fragile.

Luckily, the baby was alright, just a little shaken.

The boy came to the hospital with his parents everyday, and everyday they brought flowers with them. Jasmines to be exact. Her favorites.

He had apologized with teary eyes and promised to look at where he was running next time.

Fadi has been a little unsure about forgiving him, but as soon as Soha saw the boy after she woke up (she stayed in a short coma for three days), she had hugged him and smiled like nothing happened. Or maybe she didn't know it was him who pushed her.

Anyway, that is my story. Well, more like the story Fadi is telling to his step-mother and students. May god be with him and bless him if he stays alive after this...

And this is how French Fries were banned from Goode High School.

End of the flashback

"Monkey..." Raya started, a warning tone in her voice, massaging her forehead. "Why didn't you two tell me about this?!" She finally screamed, scaring everyone in the room.

"It was Soha's idea!" Fadi quickly answered her, hands up in the air. "I, of course, wanted to tell you but..." He took a deep breath when he saw his stepmother's stare soften. "But we didn't want you to worry. She was fine after a week. Nothing really dangerous." He finished softly, kind of hoping that he wouldn't recive a slap after this.

"You are lucky that we are not alone... Monkey." Raya said silently, almost to herself, as she sat on her chair, arms crossed.

They waited for almost three hours, but finally Harmonie and her father came out wearing green overalls covered with blood. Harmonie looked positively sick.

"So?" Fadi asked getting up from his chair so quickly that his knees snapped.

"She's in a critical situation, but eventually she's gonna be alright, if she wants to." The student said, half smiling, looked at them with tired eyes. That surgery was everything but easy.

"What... What do you mean by that?" Elie asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"She has to fight now. We did everything we in our power to make her stay. Now, it's up her and God." Harmonie said, looking at the ceiling briefly.

"Right... God..." Fadi said. He wasn't certain what to believe. Will the greek gods help him again, or will they just sit back and watch Soha, his wife, the love of his whole freaking life, die slowly, painfully, and then go back to their daily businesses?

"Can we see her?" Nada asked.

"Not now, they are still preparing her." Harmonie's father, Biron, said.

"Preparing for viewing?" Fadi asked bitterly.

"NO NO NO, just preparing her room and the stuff needed so that we can help her." Harmonie said, waving her hands quickly. The poor man was pretty shaken up...

"Ohh... Good." Fadi said, taking a deep breath.

Some doctor came and whispered something in Biron's ear, making him grin widely.

"What is it?" Harmonie asked her father, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"She's doing okay, her heart rate is back to normal, and her breathing is steady." Biron said, smiling from ear to ear. He was happy that his patient made it, and proud that it was his lovely daughter that made her stay. Seriously, the girl was bossy in there, but she did a pretty good job.

"Yes!" Half of the students yelled, clapping erupting from the crowd. Harmonie bowed a little, smiling brightly. Fadi exhaled and sat back on the chair. He was both relieved and suspicious. They couldn't have cured her this quick, could they...?

'Maybe the gods did help us...' He thought. But he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing, he was too smart to do that.

Annabeth suddenly got up from her chair.

"I have to make a really important call. Excuse me..." She said, as she made her way towards some empty hallway.

She didn't know it but she was still in Fadi's vision field. He listened carefully as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Hey sweetie!" He heard a cheerful voice say from the device. You see, Annabeth has one of those really annoying, loud phones. Like, if you make a call, the entire room hears your conversation. So Fadi could hear her with ease. She was apparently talking to a woman. It has to be her mother, since she called her sweetie. But the voice was not unfamiliar to him...

"Mom, you will not believe where I am right now!"

"... Please, don't tell me you are in trouble with that stupid vice-principal again..." Fadi stifled a laugh. The students did get in trouble with Sham, a week ago, and it was some hilarious sight. Truth to be told, it was all recorded by a security camera, and the teachers kept watching it on repeat for a whole week, laughing every time.

"No... We are at the hospital."

"Oh Gods, honey, is everybody okay?" The woman asked her, worry lacing her voice. He swears he heard this voice somewhere...

"No, not exactly. The science teacher Frank told you about, you know, the sassy one," Fadi actually grinned at that. "Has been poisoned last year, and turns out, the poison renewed because of 'intense' emotions."

"WHAT?!" He heard the woman scream with shock. "How is that even possible?! I am pretty sure that I deactivated the poison!"

Everything Fadi was able to do at the moment was just to stare at Annabeth with wide eyes. The woman… Who cured his wife last time was Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. So if it's the same woman Annabeth is calling 'mom', then that would make her...

"A demigod…?" He said out-loud, forgetting that he was supposed to be thinking.

He quickly realised his mistake and turned around to see if anyone heard him. Turns out, they were all too busy celebrating. Sighing in relief, he turned to Annabeth again.

"Well didn't you say that it would reactivate with intense emotions?"

"Well… Yes… Wait… What did you guys do again…?" Athena asked desperate. These children will be the end of her. If she wasn't immortal that is.

"Well today was a PRETTY emotional day for everyone... Can you do anything!?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Can you come?" Annabeth asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then... Bye."

She hung up and Fadi quickly turned so no one would see him and know that he was eavesdropping, but ended up doing a cute little twirl, so he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot to everyone.

"People, my mother will be here soon." Annabeth said, talking to everyone. "She is... Um... A surgeon... Whose speciality is poisons, so I am sure she can do something about Mrs. Soha."

"Wasn't you mother a prosecutor?" Sham asked, curiosity evident in her voice. She was pretty sure that last time she saw her, the woman was a lawyer. Prosecutor, sorry.

"Oh... Well... Um... Maybe...?" She tried, but gave up a couple of seconds later. "It is the same woman that woke Soha up last year."

Everyone looked at her, each person with a different look on their faces.

Fadi was trying to seem surprised and make it look like he didn't hear the conversation between Annabeth and her mother, but was failing miserably.

The baby in his arms had a perplexed look on her face, then quickly understood the situation and started beaming, happy that her mommy will be well soon.

The students were completely confused. If she is a prosecutor, then how in hell did she cure their teacher last year...?!

The teachers meanwhile, were relieved and smiling, like every problem that happened today will soon be solved.

Soha's family was a different story. Since she was a kid, she never really had a fatherly or brotherly figure. Or had a brother anyway. But her father… Is something else. Let me tell you why...

Flashback

Little Soha was three at the time. She was waiting for her father to return home, clutching a small paper in her hands. A cute little doodle representing a man hugging a little girl was drawn on it. She was smiling proudly, eager to show it to her father, but was also a bit scared. Her daddy has been really mean these days. He would yell at her for nothing and struck her if she disobeyed or took a little longer than expected while doing some task.

'Maybe daddy doesn't love me anymore...' She thought sadly. Then she shook her head. No, she will not cry, she will smile for when daddy returns.

Said 'daddy' barged in suddenly, maybe even breaking the door, and walked inside in an unsure and unbalanced demarch, the smell of alcohol spreading in the room.

"Hey daddy!" She said cheerfully, but could not hide the trembling in her voice.

"Out of my way, bug!" He screamed kicking his daughter to the side. Soha went flying backwards and crushed in a wall, spitting blood while tears streamed down her face. Her body was already really weakened because of all the beating she receives every day, but this... It was really painful. She was sure some of her ribs actually broke.

She tried to get up a few times, but seeing that she was failing miserably, just extended her hand towards her father, still clutching the paper.

"Daddy... L-look at w-what I d-drew today..." She told him, coughing blood every now and then.

Her father looked at her, and for a second, she believed that he will actually smile and hug her like in the picture. But of course, she was wrong.

Her father snatched the drawing from her and and threw it into the burning fireplace. They weren't poor or anything, but they weren't exactly rich. I mean, half of their money is going out because of alcohol and gambling. Soha saw it burn slowly in the fire, tears streaming down her face even more.

"Do you think I care, you miserable thing?!" He kicked her again. "Go get me some food!" He yelled at her, letting himself fall on the couch.

"We do not have any food left d-daddy..." She hesitated at the word, but still said it. She was sure that her daddy was still somewhere, buried deep inside this man's soul.

"WHAT?!" He suddenly got up, stumbling a little. "Then go get us some, you little scum!"

"But... B-but we don't have a-any m-money..." She whispered, shivering. She was cold... So cold...

"You little..." He got up, undoing his belt, and hold his out, ready to assign the punishment.

Then he started slashing and slashing, over and over again, never stopping. He continued for what it seemed like two hours, then stopped and collapsed on the couch, sleeping soundly.

The poor little girl was still laying there, shivering even more, blood oozing from her wounds on the ground. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and she looked like she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

That routine had continued for over ten years. Soha had eventually learned to never speak to her father more than necessary, and never actually smile at him and show any kind of emotion because it made him angry. As time passed, the girl became more and more secluded, depressed, alone. Then one night, when she was 7, she decided to tell. Yes, she was going to tell the police. And she even had proof. The marks of beating were still on her back.

She sneaked out of her house, which she can't stand to call 'home' anymore, and went to the police station. There, she reported everything, told everything, said everything. The police quickly went to her house to see if this girl was toying with them or not, and quickly got the proof of her sayings. Blood was everywhere, the father was on the couch, sleeping soundly and clutching a beer in his hand and finally her poor, ill mother, who has been in that situation of over three months now. They transferred the woman to the hospital and wanted to do the same with the girl, but she immediately declined the offer.

"I am fine… Just take care of mom…" She had said, slowly shaking her head, and making her way back to the house.

The man, whom she couldn't even call 'father' anymore, was arrested on the spot and put behind the bars for 3 years.

He got out of prison as a changed man. He never drank anymore, and was caring and loving. The mother eventually got pregnant when Soha was ten. I know, REAL good timing huh? But what can I say? The woman had fallen in love again with the same, changed man. You can say that true love conquers everything, even one's own deeds, good or bad. But the poor girl was still traumatized by her father's action, and never dared to approach him, or even talk to him even again.

That's how her story began...

End of the flashback

Her mother was sitting there, shaking and occasionally sniffed, her husband beside her, on arm around her shoulders.

Steven is a tall, dark haired man, with the same beautiful eyes of his daughter. He was rather handsome and little dimples appeared on his cheeks whenever he smiled, which was quite a lot.

But right now, he was thinking, and actually frowning, which was quite the effort for him.

He was thinking about his cute little princess, who isn't that little anymore. How he ruined her she became an adult way before her age. How she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him alone. But he understands. He wouldn't want to be in the room with someone who beated him and destroyed his childhood either.

But he is thankful for one thing. Fadi. That man changed his daughter. From the day she met him, she was a changed woman. From cold and angry to warm and calm, it has blown them away when she returned home that day, smiling from ear to ear. Whenever that man was around, his daughter was smiling and laughing, like she was the happiest person on earth. After they got their own little princess, she probably was. Soha did everything in her power to offer her daughter the most complete, amazing, warm, live-filled childhood a kid can ever imagine. A childhood she, herself, never had. And he admired her for that. He admired her strength and courage, two qualities he had never quite understood the concept of for many years. He only did after his daughter got engaged to Fadi. She was fighting like a beast to get out of her depression, to be more open to the man she loves, to smile more, to laugh more, to be more normal. And she actually did it. That was when he started to really consider his daughter as a saint.

Then she got poisoned. And died. But she got a favor from the gods and was revived. He thought at first it was only chance, then he understood that it was a payback. She deserved her happy ending, and the gods couldn't let her leave without living it. The next day, Fadi immediately proposed, on Soha's birthday. His daughter had tears streaming down her face, but was beaming brightly, and of course accepted and kissed her soon-to-be-husband.

At the church, two weeks later, the music started playing, and the bride was expected to walk down the aisle of course, at the arm of her father. He couldn't even believe it when his daughter approached him, and carefully linked their arms, smiling shakingly at him. He had cried and apologized for everything at the exact moment he had seen her smile at him for the first time since she was three.

"Daddy... Today is a really important day for me. Let's just save the tears for another day?" She had said, smiling, wiping her own tears away.

He looked at her at that moment taking her appearance in. He had never really looked at her since she was three. Since he was still a good father. Her childish and cute face has changed into a more mature, beautiful one. Her eyes, once bright, were even brighter than before. He hair had grown, it was now shoulder-length. Before, it was just cut really short and didn't even pass her ears. Its color had darkened someway, for it was even more black than before. Her body was slender and thin, a real athlete's body. But he knew her. She detested sports. And she ate even more than him, her mother and her sister combined. She was just like that. Her nature. She was beautifully natural and elegant, which was totally the opposite of when she was a kid. Back then, she was clumsy and a total mess, some people even mistook her for a boy sometimes. Now it was totally impossible to do that. Even a blind person would know that she is... the incarnation of femininity and elegance.

He had walked her down the aisle, and it was like every problem was resolved between them. They never talked about those days after that.

Right now, he didn't know how or what to feel. He wanted to weep, really, but couldn't do that because firstly, it will stress his wife and his second daughter even more and will make his granddaughter cry, and secondly, it will just embarrass him in front of the whole school. So he just kept his emotions to himself. When he heard that she did it and made it through the surgery, he wanted to go and kiss her in the OR. Seriously. He would have done that, I know him. But he just smiled to his wife and daughter, keeping a composed and calm posture.

Sandy, on the other hand, was fuming.

'Seriously sis, couldn't you die on another day?! I mean, I missed a date with a totally hot guy! So you better make it so I can yell at you. Even if you don't, I will just go after you in heaven and slap you some good ones, for leaving us and making me miss my date! Ugh Soha... Always so precise in time...' She had been thinking that for nearly 5 hours now. The surgery had lasted 4 hours and a half and the other half was spent celebrating the success of said surgery.

So instead of weeping like some other people, she just sat there, arms crossed, impatient to talk and scold her sister. She could see her from now raising an eyebrow and saying in that soft voice of hers: 'Well, Sandy, sorry! The poison in my freaking blood renewed because of freaking intense emotions. Seriously, what was I thinking?! I could have prevented it! But I wanted to suffer, you see. So freaking sorry!" And she would say it with crossed arms. Yes that would be exactly her sister. Sass and sarcasm in their pure form. But she doesn't really use them, except in really rare cases, when wants to scold a student and not to yell at him in the same time, for example. But seriously, she was less scary when she yells. Yes, her sass game is THAT high. She even made one of the bullies cry, several days before the accident. He was their leader to be more exact. He wasn't paying attention in class and was distracting other students, so she simply couldn't take him anymore and snapped. Sassy and sarcastic comments flew from her naturally, and struck the poor student like a knife in the heart, for he didn't know that the soft, calm teacher could be that... Mean. He never made a sound in class again, but swore he would get his revenge.

Anyways, after a while, they heard clicking of heels in the hallway. Then, Athena appeared in front of them, smiling slightly.

"Hello everyone!"

"Mom!" Frank said, jumping from his seat and hugging her. She ruffled his hair in response. But she didn't even have time to compose herself because Leo was already hugging her too.

"So good to see you m'lady!" He said grinning.

"Leo... I already told you to call me mom or something." Athena said patiently, rearranging some locks of Leo's hair.

"I know... But milady sounds pretty awesome... So..." He said the first part a little insecure, but then quickly grinned again and went back to his old Leo self.

"What ever floats your boat, Leo!" She smiled back at him, then turned to everyone else.

Percy looked at her, eyes widening slightly.

"You used a sea themed joke. YOU USED A SEA THEMED JOKE. What the heck?!"

Athena only stared at him. Then she turned back to everyone again and continue talking like he didn't say anything.

"Where is our dear patient?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

"In good hands, milady." Harmonie said, a bit unimpressed. She cured the woman. Why call Athena? Wasn't she good enough? Yeah, I know, you will tell me 'who is she to compete with the goddess of wisdom?' And then I will immediately answer 'An insecure but amazing doctor.' That girl has the talent, and she proved it today during that surgery.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked her, a little surprised. What did that mean? Was Soha fine? Why would Annabeth call her then?

"She underwent a surgery an hour ago and everything went perfectly fine. She is in a good health and on the way of recovering." Harmonie answered her flatly, shrugging, in her cold, voice. But we all know that Athena can be the meanest, coldest person on planet earth and Olympus, Tartarus and The underworld combined.

"Is that so?" She asked her, glaring slightly.

"Yes. It is."

"May I please meet her doctor then?"

"She is right in front of you."

Athena was a bit shocked at first, then smirked at the human.

"Well, well, well... A little comedian, I see?"

"Do you want to see my diploma or what?"

"Do you even know what is the definition of Diploma, girl?" Okay, that one was a bit lame, but Athena was getting irritated and was starting to run off comebacks.

"Why wouldn't you believe that I am, in fact, a doctor? Is it because of my age?"

"Of course it is. Among other things."

"Well, then. You are not a true intelligence goddess, I see."

Everyone stared at Harmonie, like they were all saying 'Girl, we don't want another accident today...' But she wasn't scared. No. That woman, goddess or not, was doubting her capacity of healing. She hated that. She hated people whom judged only by the appearance. She knew Athena wasn't like that. It was simply out of anger and irritance. We all know what the goddess thinks about rebellious mortals. Remember Arachne? That poor girl was transformed into a spider just because she challenged the goddess. Not a really intelligent thing to do, indeed, but Athena's reaction was a bit... Rash. And cruel.

Anyways, Athena was, meanwhile, fuming. What was that poor mortal inventing again?! Could it be that this girl is truly a doctor...? Not, it can't be. I have seen students graduating at 15 or 16. But none of them were admitted in any sorts of jobs.

"Can I please know why?"

"Because, as the goddess of intelligence, you should be able to see how much a person is intelligent. Right? Well, you don't seem to use that function of your title, lady Athena."

The students, and everyone else who didn't know about Greek gods were just gawking at the scene. So the gods were real... Huh? Truth to be told, every student watched the Percy Jackson movies (Sorry fangirls, I know you hate the movies. We all do. But seriously, I had to make the humans at least informed about Greek mythology a little. Besides mythology classes. They don't take those.) or the 'Clash of the Titans' movie, or even 'Troy'. So they knew a thing or two about the gods. But learning that they were real?! That's something else.

"I use it very often, mortal. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I am a gifted student. I studied medicine at the A-List and graduated last year. I work here as a doctor with my father, the surgeon Biron Grey."

"I know that you are gifted. I can see it as clearly as the sun shining in the sky. But what I do not comprehend," Annabeth gasped at that, "Is that you are working. Is it because of your father?"

Harmonie started to smile suddenly. The goddess of wisdom was acknowledging her gift. That was truly something It was even better than the president's standing ovation at her graduation.

"Yes. My father is the owner of this place and a surgeon the same time. So I can work here. But don't really get payed." She said the last part, glaring at her father. She really wanted that new phone which only recently got out…

"Sorry girl." He said, smirking at her. "But that's the life of a sixteen years old teenager." He smirked even more when he saw the angry look on her face.

"Dad… I graduated at 15, started working as a doctor, saving lives everyday, and now, now you tell me that it is a normal adolescence…?!" She snorted. "Please, I am not a fool. Nor is everyone else in the room. Even John," She pointed at some guy, picking his nose, "isn't that stupid."

"Fine darling. How much do you want? Twenty dollars a month?" He stifled a laugh when he saw her face became red with anger.

"Dad," She said between gritted teeth, "we will talk about this later." When she uses this tone, she is usually serious. Oh how he wished she didn't took after his wife. And her glares were horrifying… Would make her grandmother proud...

"Ummm...Biron? You better save yourself..." Melody said, stepping in front of Harmonie.

"Oh well. If someone like this girl is Soha's doctor, why did you call me in the first place?" Athena asked, a little surprised. "I am sure the woman is going to be teaching again in less than a month!" She continued with a bright smile.

"Thank you milady." Fadi bowed, but he was smiling like an idiot. His wife is going to be fine!

"No problem!" She looked at her wristwatch and started to walk away. "Okay, then. Got a meeting to attend! Goodbye!" She said, waving, then flashed away, while everyone covered their eyes.

Harmonie and Melody looked at each other, grinning. They whispered a couple of words to each other, and after about five minutes, Harmonie calmed down, and the girls went to get something to eat with the demigods.

"So... You're a doctor?" Leo asked as they sat down in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Yeah, one of the top doctors at this hospital actually." She said, her eyes gleaming with pride.

They kept talking about random things, but Melody seemed totally distracted, by her phone. It kept buzzing and she kept smiling like an idiot and at one point she started giggling, then suddenly she got up and started to walk away.

"I gotta go guys, I have plans, see ya!" She didn't even give them a chance to ask her where she was going, she just ran out smiling sheepishly.

After about five minutes, Harmonie gasped, causing Leo to spill his cola, and Frank to choke on his sandwich.

"The little daughter of a hydra's got a date, and she didn't tell me?!" She said, smashing her sandwich and slamming her hands on the table.

"What?! How did you know?" Piper asked.

"Melody is transparent." Harmonie answered shaking her head, and taking a sip out of her lemonade, hands trembling slightly. Her hands always shook when she is nervous, scared or angry.

"Anyways, thanks guys for the nice chat and everything, but gotta check on my patient. Bye!" Harmonie quickly said, putting her salad aside and running off to the elevator.

She typed in the number 8 and arrived to the ICU wing in a matter of seconds. Her friends, the other students, her teachers and Soah's family were all sitting in the waiting room, well... waiting. She put on her white blouse again, which was discarded because of lunch and made her way toward Soha's room. Being one of those special people, Soha got her own room. Which was a privilege. She only got it because she teaches the head surgeon's daughter. You may think that ICU are not divided into separate rooms, but the hospital's budget is really high and they took advantage of that. They also got a new coffee machine for the cafeteria. Yeah, I know. Really good use of the money.

Anyways, she used her special keys to enter the room, and was met with a mostly heartbreaking sight. Her favorite teacher was just sprawled in bed, motionless, pain written all across her face, but was quite less than when she got into the hospital. She silently praised herself. She did a really good job. Soha will be in perfect health in less than a month, which is an achievement in her condition.

She approached the monitors silently. Her heart was doing fine, beating steadily, her breathing was even and the oxygen was being transferred to her normally and without any complication. She sat on the chair besides the bed and looked at her teacher's face. Now that she is looking at it from such a close angle she could see faint, but deep scars all across her face. A look of confusion crossed the doctor's face. Scars? Why?

She approached her more and run her fingers on the woman's face. The scars seemed old, but dangerous. They didn't seem to have been tended either. It was weird. Why would she have all those scars? And why were they not tended?

She brushed some of her black hair delicately, to see more of her face and forehead. More scars. Even more weird.

Harmonie sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"For a teacher, you are really complicated you know?" She started talking to the sleeping woman, not actually bothering that she isn't listening. She was more like relieved. What would have Soha said if she were to hear her?

"Yes... Extremely complicated... I-I know..." She heard the unexpected teacher's answer, coming out of her dry mouth difficulty.

"You are awake!" Harmonie almost screamed, but then remembered that they were in a hospital. And that she is the doctor.

"Ahem... um... I mean.. You are awake." She said with a casual, professional tone.

"Yes... wait... Why are you here?" Soha asked her, almost suspicious.

"I am your doctor. Graduated early, got a job because dad's a surgeon here... All that."

"Oh... Well... Thanks for everything. I really feel bett

er." Soha said, smiling slightly and to prove her point was starting to get up, but grunted in pain.

Harmonie immediately laid her back down.

"No! You need to rest. Stay still. I will call Fadi if you want to."

"That would be great. Th-thank you."

"You are welcome." Harmonie said smiling and getting out of the room probably going to get the man.

"SOHA! YOU ARE ALIVE! AWAKE!" He ran inside, hugging her tightly, almost threw them out of the bed.

Soha laughed softly and got back into her initial laying position.

"I will leave you two be, then." Harmonie said, smiling at the couple's antics. These two were really inseparable.

"Thanks again!" Soha yelled after her. Harmonie only smirked, and made her way towards the exit of the hospital.

She has another mission. Find that little daughter of a hydra whom she calls her best friend and make her spill everything about her date.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of fanfiction! Ya ik, I am really awesome! Posted two chapters in a row. This only took us a day to write. Well, more like my co-writer wrote and I added some details and corrected some things Sooo I didn't have much ideas for this chapter but my co-writer did and she wrote all of this alone! So a BILLION THANKS TO TINA! THE MOST AMAZHANG CO-WRITER AND BFF EVER! Anyways, I wanted to ask you people, what would you like to see in chapter 8? I already have in mind 2 ideas. Some teachers' drama or some things about Harmonie, her life, her boyfriend and all that. Answer me in the reviews! Now enough chatting, and on with the story!**_

Harmonie ran out of the hospital at full speed, her white blouse floating in the air behind her. She was faster than all the demigods combined, which was nearly impossible because of the boots she was wearing. White and golden Ash to match with her grey, white, and golden outfit. The demigods were at her heels, following her pace with difficulty. They were starting to get out of breath but the girl was still running as if her life depended on it. She was angry and amazed at the same time. Angry at Melody for not telling her about her date, and amazed that Melody actually _has _a date.

"Slow... Down… H-... Harmonie." Annabeth said, trying to catch her breath, stopping a little.

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HER DATE WAS TODAY! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME IT WAS _TODAY?! _THAT LITTLE... I AM... I AM… GONNA DO SOMETHING VIOLENT, AND SO NOT LIKE ME, BUT I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY." She screamed at the top of her lungs, her face slightly red, from all the running and screaming. That was so unlike her, yet the demigods weren't surprised. Seriously, who wouldn't have that reaction when their best friend has a date and kept it a secret?!

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT SHE HAS A DATE?!" Percy asked, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Harmonie looked at them for a second, inspecting them. They were all in bad shape because, after the war, they hadn't worked out or trained. Yup. That much laziness was overcoming the usual excitement in Camp Half-Blood.

They arrived at Melody's house after running a few more blocks, Harmonie cursing every now and then.

Said doctor banged on the door a couple of times, _loudly_, before Melody's sister, Pascal, opened the door.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE HARMONIE?!" She yelled at her, her hair messy and she was wearing pajamas. She was obviously sleeping. But, least to say, she was a little surprised. Since when does quiet and calm Harmonie bang like that on the door?! She hated noise. She can't stand it. When the girl is eating at the cafeteria for example, and someone is chewing loudly on their sandwich, she gets up and leaves the table. Noise was like the plague for her. Deadly and has to be voided for safety measurements.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harmonie asked, well, more like yelled, waving her hands angrily.

"Upstairs." Pascal answered quickly. No one wants to be on Harmonie's way when she is angry. No one.

"Thanks." She said between gritted teeth and ran inside, followed by the demigods.

They ran upstairs and barged in Melody's room, startling her, and making her spill her chips on her bed. She was lying on her stomach, her laptop in front of her, a fat, yet cute blond cat purring beside her and snacks all over the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE?! DO YOU ALWAYS BARGE IN TO PEOPLES BEDROOMS LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU LITTLE… YOU WENT ON THE DATE. AND IT WAS TODAY?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"I just thought being that you set it up, you will know that I was going on it…" Melody answered, sitting up straight, the cat following her and cuddling up on her lap.

"You never confirmed…"

"You really think that I would turn down a date with a guy whom I had a crush on ever since kindergarten?" she said.

"Well… No? But you could have at least told me it was today!"

"We want every detail!"Piper said, interrupting them before a fight could start.

"You sure you can handle it?" Melody asked, grinning.

"Well, no, but tell us anyway." Piper answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

They all sat on the floor, and listened to the story.

"We waited till the park closed, and we sneaked in to have a picnic. We sat on a red blanket and started talking. Then, unexpectedly, he put slow, romantic music on his phone, we talked for an hour, and it started raining, slowly, and he took my hand and he suggested that we dance. Since I don't have any idea how to dance, he carried me on his toes and we danced, bodies close. Finally, our eyes met, and our lips were about to touch, inches away, and BAM." She screamed, causing all of them to scream."We were caught by the security guard, so we ran away to my house. My sister was at her friend's house, and my parents were at my grandparents. We sat in my room, shoulder to shoulder, watching funny videos on YouTube and eating chips. At one point he put his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, it was amazing, we had so much fun and we are going out again Friday."

"OMGS, OMGS." Annabeth said, clapping.

"My thoughts exactly." Melody said, hugging her cat.

"Where are you going on Friday?" Harmonie asked, curious.

"He said it was a surprise, he wouldn't tell me." Melody said, and then started to grin suddenly. "OMG, DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU THE BEST PART?"

"WHAT BEST PART?" Frank asked. He seemed excited for their new friend.

"We… KISSED!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"WHAT?" They all yelled. Harmonie had wide eyes, her hand on her chest. What else didn't she know about?!

"YOU HEARD ME! I was walking him to his car, he got in it and before he got through the gate, he got out of the car, and he was like 'I forgot something' and he put his arm around my waist and kissed me. Then we were both smiling like idiots, so we couldn't kiss again, he got in his car and drove away."

There was a moment of dead silence, then Piper started screaming and squealing, and soon they were all jumping, dancing, and singing. They spent a couple of hours talking and laughing, there was a part where Frank turned into a cat and had a chat with Melody's cat, and they cracked up laughing so hard that they started crying and rolling on the floor.

"So you guys, like take self defense class at camp?" Melody asked, changing the weird subject, which involved toilets and Chinese restaurants. Don't ask.

"Not like self defense, more like save yourself in life or death situations class." Leo said.

"Hey, I was wondering if we can see the books. Our books, I mean." Annabeth said, eyes scanning the room. She found a shelf with all sorts of colored books on it.

"Yeah." She pointed behind her at a shelf filled with books, grabbed about of them and handed the pile to Annabeth.

"Wow…" Percy said. "They're even named after me."

"Yeah, but only the first collection. Then there is the Heroes of Olympus, those are not named after you." Harmonie explained.

"So who is this Rick Riordan guy, and how does he know about us?" Nico asked, taking a book from Annabeth.

"Well he's from Boston, and I'm pretty sure he just thinks that he made this stuff up, I don't think he knows you exist." Melody said, shrugging.

They spent another couple of hours talking and laughing. It was by far the best night they spent together, and they knew there was much more to come.

The next day they all met in front of the cafeteria to go to their next class.

They were walking peacefully, talking and laughing when a someone called Melody. It was Annabelle, the girl Melody befriended the time Harmonie was at the other school.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would sit with me at lunch. I really need to talk to you." The demigods and the doctor caught those little parts of the conversation, since the blonde-haired girl took their friend away to talk.

"Umm… Sure…." Melody said, a bit uncertain.

"Thanks." Annabelle said, and then walked away slowly, not looking back.

"Well… That was weird…" Melody said, starting to walk towards their next class.

"I have to stop by my locker first, guys, come on." Harmonie said, stepping ahead of them and started skipping towards the locker's hallway.

As they were walking towards Harmonie's locker, they went by the hall where couples usually go to make-out, and talk and be all coupl-y.

And as they passed by, Melody stopped cold in her tracks, she had a blank expression on her face, and she squeezed her books tight, and continued walking without saying a word.

They didn't get what she saw at first but when they concentrated, they saw Jake, kissing another girl. They couldn't see her face, but they knew her by her hair, it was Annabelle, the girl that claimed she was Melody's friend, not just friend, BEST friend.

Harmonie felt her blood boil in her veins. She stepped into the empty classroom towards the 'newly made' couple and grabbed Jake by the collar of his white polo shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!? HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL THAT TIME YOU SPENT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT, AFTER YOU GAVE HER HER FIRST KISS, TO CHEAT ON HER LIKE THAT AND KISS HER SO CALLED _BEST FRIEND?! _AND YOU SHAMELESS WHORE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE UP WITH MEL AND BE FRIENDS AGAIN AND ALL. I WAS _ACTUALLY_ HAPPY ABOUT IT! THEN YOU GO AND SCREW IT UP LIKE THAT! YOU HEATLESS, UNCARING PEOPLE!" She screamed loudly, insults flowing from her naturally. If someone insults or hurts her best friend, Harmonie can be a danger to society, I tell you. But this time, it was the most serious case ever. And Harmonie was so angry that she felt that she could beat the crap out of that boy, send him to her hospital, then mess up his surgery there, then make him die slowly and painfully.

She punched him in the face, making him go crash into a nearby wall, then went and slapped the bitc- Ahem, sorry, girl, and got out of the room, stomping loudly.

"Oh... Mel…." She whispered, in a soft voice running towards the bathrooms, where Melody went.

The girls ran in after her and the boys waited outside.

"Melody? Sweetie? Where are you? We saw what happened, come on. Talk to us. Talk to _me_." Harmonie's tone was pleading.

The last stall opened and Melody came out, her eyes were filled with tears and her nose was red. As soon as she got out, she threw herself in Harmonie's arms and let out a sob. Harmonie patted her on the back and stroked her head softly, muttering some encouraging words in her ear.

"It's okay, he didn't deserve you anyway." Piper said. Obviously trying to charmspeak her, but it didn't work.

Melody calmed down after a little while and sat in the corner, hugging her knees. After a while, some girl walked in and asked what was wrong, so Harmonie had to make up a story and told her that she had a really bad stomachache and the girl bought it.

She got up and washed her face and fixed her makeup and was about to walk out but someone else came in first. It was Annabelle. The two girls were face to face, like in an old western movie. Melody had a hurt expression on her face while Annabelle's face was expressionless.

"Excuse me." Melody said, walking out, followed by the girls, who were practically glaring daggers at Annabelle.

"Melody, wait…" Annabelle had obviously figured out what's wrong. If not then she's just a dumb blonde, but it's probably the first one.

Melody ran to her next class at full speed, which was easy because she was wearing her converses. She usually keeps her clothing classy but casual.

She sat down and made an effort not to look at the back of the class, where Jake sat. When he saw that she was ignoring him, he came up to her and tried to talk, hoping secretly that it was only Harmonie who saw them and didn't tell Melody about it. But by the looks of it, either Melody saw what happened or Harmonie told her. He tried to ignore what happened before and tried to ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Jake, I just don't feel well."

Before he could even utter a word, Fadi came in and started solving exercises, but Melody was somewhere else. She was writing everything down, but she wasn't really paying attention. When the bell rang, it was lunchtime; they walked to their usual table. In the middle of lunch, Jake and Annabelle came up to Melody.

"Can we talk?" They both said, practically in the same time.

Melody froze, her fork in her mouth. Setting it down, she pushed her plate aside and crossed her arms.

"Sure."

They walked to the next empty table and sat both of them facing Melody, who set her mouth in a firm line, crossed her arms and glared slightly at them. Meanwhile, Harmonie was staring at them, her eyes cold and emotionless. It was nearly like she wanted a bus to barge in the cafeteria an wreck the table where the trio was sitting.

"You got five minutes, make them count." Melody said, her voice firm and cold.

"Well, first we want to say we are so sorry-" Melody cut Annabelle off.

"Don't bother apologizing; I want an explanation, and the real one. Don't bother trying to save my feelings; it's too late for that, so just tell me the actual truth."

"Alright, umm… We were talking casually about how you and Annabelle were friends, and we got to talking about us, and I told her that we weren't serious, that we weren't even together, and one thing led to another, we kissed, and that kiss led to making out, for several minutes…" Jake said, looking at his lap.

Melody clenched her fist on the table so tight that her knuckles turned white.

She was quiet for several minutes.

"Question. You told her that we weren't serious?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I… I don't really know…"

"You don't know… Okay… Annabelle, you believed him. After all we talked about my relationship with him?"

"I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was that I wanted to kiss him so bad, so I did." Annabelle said, tears in her eyes.

"Save the tears, they won't help. You guys… You really deserve each other; you both have so much in common, like your betrayal." She got up. "I hope you are happy together."

She walked towards her table, sat down and put her head in her hands; Calypso put an arm around her shoulder.

"I am so stupid…." She said shaking her head.

The demigods were all surprised that Harmonie didn't say anything. In fact, she has been silent since the restroom episode.

Melody walked outside and Harmonie was about to follow when Annabeth stopped her.

"I want to talk to her, please."

"Sure, but be careful, she loves you, and she's very sensitive." Harmonie said, looking away.

Annabeth followed Melody quietly and sat down under a big tree, Melody's favorite spot actually. Said girl had her head between her knees and was shaking. When she heard Annabeth's footsteps, she looked up, her face as red as a tomato, her eyes puffy and her cheeks wet, but she saw Annabeth she made an effort to smile and failed.

"Hey..." Annabeth said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey..." Melody answered, sniffling.

"So, how about you talk to me? I'm pretty good at listening." Annabeth said, putting an arm around melody's shoulder, they all seemed to think that that was the only way to console her. She didn't know what else to say anyways. She hasn't confronted such a situation in her whole life. 'Oh well, There's a first for everything...' She was telling herself.

"Well, I fell for him in… Maybe… Second grade. Of course, I didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that I liked him differently. At sixth grade I almost told him, but I chickened out, and I was crushing on him from afar ever since. Last year, I found out that Annabelle likes him too, so we decided to call a truce, and we hadn't talked about it since then. But now, she'd gone and done that. She crossed the line. You have no idea what it felt like to see them together. The humiliation, the hurt. It was like a dagger to the heart, and the anger I felt towards that… That… Girl, whom I have been calling my friend for over a year, to see her betray me like that, was just so… So..."

"Like a dagger to the heart?" Annabeth said, a serious look on her face, repeating the girl's words.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Listen, Mel, he does not deserve you. You are much better than any girl I've ever met, you're cute, funny, and honest, and have a great personality. You don't need some person to make you feel better about yourself; you don't need anyone, all right? You have to believe in yourself, you have to show them what they lost, what they sacrificed doing what they did; you need to know that about you. Promise me you'll show them."

"I promise. Thanks Annabeth, I really needed that." Melody answered, putting her head on Annabeth's shoulder. They were joined soon after by their friends, whom were joking around. That made Melody feel much better, she needed it, she needed her friends, she needed a shoulder to cry on, and they gave it to her.

"You know, once you're ready to hear jokes about that jerk, you come to me." Leo said, grinning.

"Appreciate the offer, I will remember that." Melody said, smiling.

They spent their free period talking and joking and when the dreaded hour came, the bell rang and they had to go back in. They walked in, Melody in the middle, Harmonie in front, as if ready to protect her bff from anyone. Well, actually, she was more like absorbed in her phone, a serious but distant look on her face.

French class passed by safely, with no one trying to approach her, but then came science class. Of course, without Soha, nobody really liked that period or the substitute teacher so no one really paid any attention. Notes kept being passed to Melody from Jake. The first one said: _'I'm so sorry please hear me out.'_ She glared at him and threw the note back, crumbled with the word _'screw off asshole'_ written on it.

The second one: _'PLEASE LISTEN'_

This time she just crumbled it, threw it on the ground, and gave him the ice cold shoulder.

The third one was the one that really shook her: _'I love you, please listen!'_

It brought tears to her eyes, so she made her way towards the substitute teacher and she made her best effort not to cry while asking for a hall pass, then ran outside. But, of course, Jake _had _to follow her. And he kept rambling and talking nonetheless.

"Please, listen, you have to listen, Mel!"

She turned to face him so fast, that he stumbled back.

"Give me one good reason of why should I listen to your lies?"

"I love you-"

She raised her hand to stop him from talking.

"You do not know what love is." She said, her voice breaking. She tried her best not to cry but she failed, yet still stood her ground, as she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"You do NOT deserve love. I thought we had something special, something that would last. But obviously, that was just me. You know, the kiss might not have meant anything to you, but it did to me. You were my first kiss. But you can't understand that. You might be able to get anyone you want, and you might not take these things seriously, but some of us actually want something real, not just a one-night-stand, okay? You can get anything you want from random girls, who worship at your altar, but honey, I am _not_ a random girl whom you can sweet talk to get her to please you. Girls are not for your amusement, they are human beings better than you are, and you may forget what I just told you by tomorrow, but I hope you remember this. Until you get me a good reason to forgive you, DO NOT TALK TO ME." She turned around and ran down the hall to the bathroom, she couldn't even believe herself. Did she just say that?

She sat down on the floor and started laughing and crying, she was proud of herself, but she was also heartbroken.

She was lost in thought that she didn't even notice Harmonie walk in, until she started clapping slowly.

"That was AWESOME, Girl! I have never seen you do that before! Where did you get the courage?"

"He's an asshole. He deserved it. I merely gave him what he needed to hear."

They were joined by the rest of the girls, who congratulated Melody. They walked out of the bathroom, only to see Jake, still standing in the same spot, speechless. When he saw Melody, he was shook out of his trance and he walked away slowly as if he was afraid to fall.

Melody stared at him for a second, then turned around, and walked towards her next class, promptly ignoring him. She was so happy with herself! She was definitely braver now, she sure showed him what she thought about him, and with force too. She arrived to her next class where she was greeted with applause, congratulations, and claps on the shoulder. She was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

_**OMG! I can't believe it! Three updates! IN A ROW! In FREAKING MIDTERMS! I must be pretty crazy XD Anyways, if you wanna know but you probably don't car, I did pretty well in the exams. Sooo my parents won't be taking my laptop or phone away, so you can still enjoy this story :D Anyway, there is something bothering me. Guys, honestly, do you like this story? Do you want me to continue? Because I am writing, over and over again, developing more and more in this story, but I am still getting no feedback. Is it that horrible so you won't even favorite? You guys used to favorite or follow if you didn't leave a review. But now, nothing. I am mean, I am getting more feedback from my tumblr account, which is pretty much dead, than from here, which I update nearly every day. So please people, review, favorite, follow, PM me even, and don't forget to vote on the poll. Now, I proudly present to you: CHAPTER 8! **_

After about a week, Soha came back to school, after a full week spent in a hospital bed. Everyone was excited to have their favorite teacher back, but something was off about her. She was always tired, and sometimes in the middle of class, she would get dizzy and stop talking to sit down. Sometimes, they even feared that the poison was renewing but she would always get up and continue teaching again, a smile never leaving her face. But again, that accident really shook her. She would snap at a student sometimes for merely asking a question, her patience totally gone, then she would apologize to him, tears streaming down her face. Some other times, she would even cough blood and try to hide it quickly with a napkin. Yet, they would all know. She was fine, yes; no real danger on her life anymore, but it wasn't the work of the gods this time. It will take her a while to fully recover. She was fragile and even skinnier than before, so everyone took care of her in an indirect way. The bullies who used to make fun of her and call her names, now respect her and even help her with her books sometimes.

As for Fadi, he's somewhat paranoid. He always helps and carries her books and her purse for her and as soon as the bell rings, it has become a routine for the students and teachers to see him run to the other side of the building just to check on her. Then, she would look up from putting her books in her bag and say "I'm fine honey, just go back to class." with a really tired but still bright smile. Of course, they all still loved her.

Sham was being nicer, surprisingly, and less strict with everyone. She helps the other teachers, she's being nice, and she apologized to Soha many times. Soha forgave her, but they don't really talk to each other a lot. Maybe it was because they don't really like each other, even after the apology, or maybe Soha is just too tired. Even in her lessons, she doesn't talk more than necessary. Yet, her teaching skills were still flawless and excellent; never a student left her class without having fully understood the lesson. She always made sure of that.

As for the rest of the teachers, they are as good as they've always been.

However, our favorite students had problems of their own.

Harmonie had broken her leg, running down the stairs. But  
>fortunately, for her, she was at the hospital when it happened so they immediately fixed her up and put a cast on it. Now she's on crutches, so Melody has to carry her books and Harmonie's. And even though she would walk with difficulty, she insists on carrying them herself. Every morning Dylan, Harmonie's boyfriend, would pick her up from home, drive her to school, carry her books to her first class and go back to the A-list where he worked as a teacher's assistant, besides his acting job. They just finished filming a new movie so he had plenty of free time to take care of his angel. <p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harmonie was walking towards her first class ever in the A-list school. She was carrying so many books and papers that she didn't see where she was going. Suddenly, something slammed hard into her and sent her sprawling across the floor, along with her books._

_"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled, glaring daggers at him._

_"I'm so sorry." A boy with black hair and brown eyes said as he helped her up. He looked genuinely sorry._

_She collected all her books and stood up, looking at him coldly but with less anger._

_"What's your name?" He asked her with that deep voice of his. He was tall and skinny yet perfectly built. He was staring at the girl in front of him, heart beating wildly.  
>'Can't be luckier today...' He was thinking, smiling to himself. She was quite a catch. He found her beautiful with her short and straight black hair and bright green eyes.<em>

_'He's cute... NO! NO!  
>CONCENTRATE!' She thought to herself.<em>

_"Umm...I'm Harmonie." She said, starting to lose her cold attitude. She was getting more and more comfortable with him. This was quite weird. She is never comfortable around anyone. Except maybe Melody and her family._

_"Dylan." He said, smiling charmingly at her. "What's your major?"_

_"Medicine and violin." _

_"Impressive, I'm an actor, and teacher's assistant. This is my third year here."_

_"Cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." She said, trying to get past him._

_"Umm... Let me help you." He said, and not even waiting for her to say yes, grabbed her books."Where to?"_

_"Umm... Science class..."_

_"Advanced chemistry?"_

_"Yeah..." She said, blushing. She mentally scolded herself. Since did she even blush?!_

_"Nice."_

_And ever since, he kept walking her to her class, sitting with her at lunch and driving her to her house. Something grew between them during that time, more than friendship. It was love. When he confessed to her that he liked her, she admitted that she also has feelings for him, they kissed, and they've been together ever since, in love, no less._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Melody and Harmonie were walking to their next class, when the football team came running in the hallway. Those jocks usually stepped on anything in their way, so as they were running, one of them pushed Melody and Harmonie, and they both went crashing on the floor. Melody was fine, but Harmonie had landed on her bad leg. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes, biting her lower lip to hold a sob.

When she saw that, Melody felt her blood boil. She wasn't gonna let some dumb jock hurt her friend like that, so she didn't know what to do other than yell at him.

"HEY! YOU! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled so loud that everyone stopped dead in their tracks, turned towards her and said: "Me?"

"NO, THE STUPID JOCK WITH THE MOHAWK." She yelled, pointing at the boy who pushed her friend.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, expecting Melody to crumble away in fear and apologize, but of course, she didn't.

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME! YOU HURT MY FRIEND! SHE HAS A BROKEN LEG AND YOU PUSHED HER! YOU MIGHT HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER, YOU IDIOT!" She was standing on the tip of her toes so she can face him, but she her face arrived to his chest, so she had to crank her neck up so she can see him.

"Not my problem, nerd." He said, starting to walk away.

"HEY, YOU COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD." She yelled, and everyone gasped. No one dared talk to any of the jocks like that, especially a girl.

"What did you just call me?"

"What? Have you gone deaf? You HEARD ME, YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW AND YOU HELP HER UP." 

"Are you crazy?! I'm not touching that thing!" He said, disgusted.

"IT WOULD BE A PRIVILEGE FOR YOU TO EVEN LOOK AT HER." She said, and then she did something no one ever expected from her, EVER. She pushed him, which must have taken all her strength but he crashed into the lockers.

There was a moment of dead silence. Everyone was so shocked, that they couldn't even breathe.

Then, they were all cheering for Melody. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The jock asked, furious.

"Oh! You don't know me?! My name is Melody Mayers, like me on facebook."

He raised his hand as if to slap her but she ducked so fast that he didn't even see her. Then, she grabbed his arm and twisted it so hard that he actually bit back a curse.

She wanted to hurt him more, if it wasn't for Percy and all the people who came and held her back. It took the six of them to hold her down but they eventually convinced her to calm down.

"Now, you help my friend, and you apologize or we're gonna have a little problem. Have I made myself clear?" She said, glaring knives at him.

Meanwhile, Harmonie was wide-eyed, speechless. She has never seen her friend do that. She was filled with surprises that one.

After helping Harmonie, the jock walked away slowly and carefully, his eyes still on Melody. She held his stare until she couldn't see him anymore, and then turned around only to be met by her friends' shocked expressions.

"That was... AWESOME." Harmonie yelled. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"During your last two years at A-List, when you were forced to travel to Paris for two years, I took self defense class and guitar lessons. I had nothing but time in the afternoon, so I decided to learn something. I graduated self defense and this is my second year of guitar." She said, gathering her books.

"Well that was amazing." Percy said." And you're really strong. It took the six of us to hold you down." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks." She said, grinning.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and suddenly, her friends were all silent and serious.

She clenched her fists.

"It's him, isn't it?"

They all nodded.

"What do you want Jake?" She asked, turning around. He looked sad, and sleep deprived, he had black circles around his eyes. Her heart broke at the sight. 

"Can we talk? I found a reason..." He said in a low voice.

She thought about it for a second and found that has nothing to lose.

"Sure." She said, looking back at her friends, who had worried looks on their faces. She smiled reassuringly at them.

They walked outside and sat on a bench.

"That was amazing, what you did back there. When did you learn self defense?" He asked, in an attempt to make small talk.

"What do you want Jake? You want to make me feel worse about ignoring you?" Her tone was heartbroken, which was what upset him the most. He hated it when she used that tone; it made him feel guilty even more.

"I just thought that maybe you would listen to Annabelle instead of me." He said. Just when he said that, Annabelle walked up to Melody, tears in her eyes, looking at the ground.

"Really? You thought SHE would make it better?" Melody yelled, which caused Annabelle to cry even more.

"Mel, I just thought you would want to hear her side of the story..." He said.

"Fine. You got five minutes. Make 'em count."

"Well as he told you, we were heading for our next class, and talking. Then, we started talking about you and he said that you weren't anything real, and I said... That I know that you guys weren't dating so we kissed..." Annabelle said, not meeting Melody's eyes the entire time.

"Alright, you just made it worse. You know, was I willing to actually forgive you and move on. Until now. You're lying, I can tell. You couldn't even look me in the eye while saying all this." Melody said angrily, then got up and started walking away.

"But Mel..." Jake said.

"What?"

"We told you the truth..."

"You know, there always are three sides to every story. His, hers, and the truth. So when you're ready to tell me the truth, let me know." She said walking away.

She joined her friends in the cafeteria.  
>"How did it go?" Harmonie asked.<p>

"They lied to me, and I was an idiot for even listening to that girl."

"Annabelle talked?! I thought she was too upset to talk." Annabeth asked her, confused.

"Yeah well she's not too upset to lie."

She put her head between her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's gonna be okay..." Calypso said, patting her back.

"I hope so..."

The next day, Melody was sitting in the park, reading her favorite book, 'The Mark of Athena', when a car drove through a puddle of mud, splashed her and drenched her book completely. She was so upset that she started seeing red. Literally. It was her favorite book! And she was up to the best part!

'_Curse fate!' _She thought, throwing her book in the puddle and then ran back home, sad.

Jake, witnessing what had happened, approached the spot where Melody sat, picked up the book, saw the title and headed towards the closest library. He figured out what to do so he can gain Melody's love again, at this point he was willing to do anything.

At school, Melody was chatting with her science lab partner when Jake came up to her. He asked to talk to Melody alone, and before she could even protest, her friend had already walked away.

"What now Jake?" She asked, already annoyed But inside, she was crying.

"I actually wanted to ask you to meet me at the park at five o'clock?" He said, scratching the back of his head. _'Why am I so nervous suddenly?!' _He was thought, fidgeting with his fingers. _'Maybe because you are talking to the love of your life and this may be your last chance to get her back?'_ His conscience said, nagging him. He shook his head and returned back to reality, to Melody.

"You serious?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Umm... Yeah? I mean, I really need you to come... Anyway... I'll wait. If you don't want to come, you are not forced… But I will wait anyway." Then he walked away,  
>leaving Melody even more confused than ever.<p>

At lunch, she told her friends what happened and asked them what she has to do. She wasn't surprised by the answers. What shocked her was _who_ answered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Leo yelled suddenly, getting up and nearly flipping the table over. All the boys agreed, and then started discussing the pros and cons of meeting him. The girls were sitting silently, eying them wide eyed. Meanwhile, Harmonie was lost in her own thoughts. It was her way to do things. She preferred to think about it deeply, then express her opinion in a neutral way, not upset anyone. The diplomatic way is always the best.

"Harmonie, should I meet him?" Melody asked her best friend, shaking her out of her thoughts.

She closed her eyes for a second, as if pondering if her answer is the best or not before saying it.

"Yeah, I think you should."

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yes. You should give him a chance. You're obviously in love with in him, and him with you. You should see what happens." She answered, like was the only rational answer.

"Okay" Melody said, but was still a little surprised by her friend's words. _'Should I really give him a chance…?'_

At five o'clock, Melody headed towards the park, she was wearing jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She had her favorite shoes, black converse with little hearts on them; she wore a black leather jacket over them.

She saw Jake, but that didn't matter. What he was standing next to, was what brought tears to her eyes.

He was standing in the middle of red rose petals, on a red blanket, surrounded by candles. There was soft music playing and he was carrying a small square box, with a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey..." He said, in a low, unsure voice.

"Hey... What is this?" She asked, her voice cracking. 

"I thought I'd prove to you how much I love you, by proving how much I care." He said, handing her the box.

She opened it and gasped. It was a book, the same book that was ruined yesterday.

"How...how did you know?" She asked, gasping a little.

"I was there… When I saw how much you got upset, I figured that it was your favorite book, so I got another copy for you... Oh and this is for you too." He said handing her another box.

She opened and found a gold necklace, 'M' shaped. It was a small gift but it meant the world to Melody. She walked up to him, put her hand around his neck and kissed him, it was the longest and sweetest kiss they ever had. She pulled away, he was smiling like an idiot, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I missed you so much!" He said, hugging her tight. 

"I missed you to...I love you..." She said kissing his cheek.

He sighed with relief and kissed the top of her head. They spent the entire night talking and laughing. 

The next day, Jake picked Melody up, and they walked to school together, holding hands. 

They walked inside and Jake's jock friends called him so he went with them, after kissing Melody.

She went to join her friends, smiling like an idiot.

"I see someone had a good night." Harmonie said, smiling. She was delighted to see her friend so happy.

"Yeah, he got me a present." She said, taking out her book, handing it to Harmonie, who gasped. 

"How...?"

"He was there. He knew it was my favorite book so he got another copy for me. Oh… And this."

She took out the necklace from under her collar and showed it to her friends who all squealed, even the boys, who seemed really excited for her.

"So, what are you gonna do about Annabelle?" Piper asked.

"I don't know...I really don't want to think about her. I just got him back, I don't any complications."

"Well you better not look, because a complication is walking your way." Annabeth said.

"She is?" Melody asked, panicking.

"Yes, but it's alright. He chose you, remember that." Harmonie said, as calm as always.

"Hey... Melody" Annabelle said, uncertain.

"Hey... What do you want?" Melody asked, already getting tired.

"I just wanted to say that I am happy for you and Jake and that I am sorry and it will not happen again."

"Okay." Melody answered and then turned her back to the girl and continued eating her salad. 

Science class passed normally, with a tired but still amazing Soha. They had a pop quiz that everyone nailed. Then, they had French, and then Spanish, which was super boring, and then the day was finally done. Melody and Jake wanted to go to the park, after walking Harmonie to her house, but to their surprise, they saw Dylan waiting for her outside the gate. He was carrying flowers, and had a bright smile.

"Hey!" Harmonie said, happy to finally see her boyfriend.

"Hey there! I was thinking we could to the park, maybe?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure, let's go."

They totally forgot about Melody and Jake, who were watching the lovebirds with a smile.

"Well I guess the park is off limits. Let's go back to my place." Melody said, hugging Jake's waist. She was so short that her head arrived just below his shoulder. 

"Let's go." He said, smiling.

Harmonie and Dylan walked to a private spot in the park. They sat down on the green grass, her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders, talking about small stuff, holding hands, enjoying each other company.

"Hey." he said, turning to face Harmonie.

"What?" She said smiling. She always is when Dylan is around.

"How about we go see a movie?" He said, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now? But we just got here!" She said pouting, but still giggling.

"So?"

She thought about it for a second. He was right. Why not? I mean, he did have a car.

"Let's go!" She said trying to get up, but falling back on her butt.

"Wait." He said approaching her. At first, she thought he was going to help her up, but then he did something else. He carried her, bridal style.

"Dylan!" Harmonie squealed.

"You're pretty light." He said, grinning.

They arrived at the cinema shortly after, and chose to see some romantic comedy.

As they were walking up the stairs to get to their seats, Harmonie stumbled and was about to fall if it wasn't for Dylan's fast reflexes. He grabbed her hand and steadied her on her crutches; they sat down as the movie started.

Halfway through, Dylan got bored. He wanted to get out, but for Harmonie, it would be too much trouble to walk back down the stairs, so he gave her a piggyback ride, ignoring the weird stares the other people were giving them. They stepped outside, ate some chocolate and walked back inside. This time Harmonie managed to walk up the stairs safely, but Dylan still held her hand. Then, they got to their seats; he put his arm around her and hugged her tight for the rest of the movie. And the whole time, Harmonie was smiling like an idiot.

The next day was peaceful. Everyone was happy. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and laughs filled the air. Al that happiness was truly a remarkable sight at Goode.

Soha and Fadi had just arrived to school, and were walking into the building. Soha was walking slowly, head bowed, but she still looked up sometimes and smiled. She wanted to be normal and everything, but walking with her head held high was dizzying.

Fadi walked beside her, as close to her as possible, like he wanted to protect her from any harm that may cross their passes. He was really cute protecting her like that but sometimes, he can be overwhelming. I mean, he once was ready to kill a student for simply brushing to Soha's _arm_ while they were walking in the hallway.

The football team came into view, as they were running to the football field, to start their usual training. The football team was composed by the bullies. Their captain was the same one who was scolded by Soha. You know, when she used the sassy comments. He hated her. She was the only teacher whom he wanted to bully. Of course, he didn't call it _bullying._ For him, it was just bugging. Yeah. Bugging.

He saw her and her husband coming their way. _'Excellent', _he thought, rubbing his hands together like some villain from a Disney movie.

Anyways, Soha wasn't looking at where she was going. She only knew that Fadi was beside her. She could feel him. Anyways, the bullies were walking, more like stomping their way into the hallway. The team made room for the two teachers to pass, as they have learned their lesson, but Billie, the boss, wasn't going to let that woman, that _witch_, pass like that. He kept walking, and then when he got to Soha, he pushed her aside roughly with his shoulder. It may seem that only bumped into her by accident, but it was more like that technique they use in football when they crash into someone to take the ball. _Charging_, I think. I'm not really a football fan. Anyways, he pushed her, and she went crashing into Fadi, then immediately fell to her knees on the ground.

The push was so hard that Fadi was nearly knocked to the ground. If he weren't here to serve as a pillow, his wife would have crashed into the lockers, and put unconscious. She was so fragile that he feared she might even get a concussion from that. He, himself, nearly fell. He admits that the kid has talent. He was a great footballer. But he will not get away with this without a good lesson.

Fadi immediately made his way towards the boy and pushed him with such force that he crashed into the lockers, and even shaping them as his outline. He then punched him in the jaw hardly nearly knocking him out.

"You do that AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, AND YOU ARE GOING TO SEE SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE." He yelled at him, snatching him up front the ground by the collar of his shirt. The (not-so-) poor boy couldn't do more than staring. "Now, you are going to help her up AND APOLOGIZE. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-yes... R-right now mister..." The boy answered him, and quickly rushed to the teacher.

Soha was still on the ground. She had watched everything, and she was absolutely furious. Since when does her sweet caring Fadi struck students like that?! She had wanted to yell, to make him stop, but she couldn't even talk. She was too weak. 'Stupid health... Stupid poison... Stupid LIFE! WHY CAN'T I BE USEFUL FOR ONCE! WHY CAN'T I BE ANYONE OTHER THAN POOR DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!' She hated herself at the moment, for her weakness, her poor health.

She saw the boy approached her. She wanted to get up by herself, but she didn't even know if she could, if fact, stay standing if she actually _does_ get up. The boy helped her up, and apologized to her, teary eyed, still holding her arms. She smiled at him and shook her head. It wasn't his fault. It was hers.

She continued walking towards her class, as if nothing happened, while her husband, the boy, and the team were staring at her, wide eyed.

The demigods, Melody and Harmonie walked into the science classroom, chatting and laughing.

They sat in the middle row, noticing that Soha was actually her. She arrived before them. Wow. That's unusual.

She was sitting at her desk quietly, reading some book, as if not noticing that the students were starting to arrive. Her eyes were closing. She wanted to take a nap so bad... She loves her daughter, she really does. But at times like those, when she feels tired because she stayed all night singing lullabies for her daughter to go to sleep, it was a _little_ more difficult to love her.

Anyways, when everyone was seated, Soha was starting to get up from her chair, when Racha got in, smiling brightly (_**I missed that one ^^**_).

"Hello class!" She said, waving.

Everyone answered by hellos, multiple heys, and even some 'Yo dude's.

"So, I just wanted to say that the parents-teachers meeting are tomorrow after school. Every parent is supposed to come. If they can't, they have to report to my office themselves the next day. And if they don't, you get expelled!" And she said all those threats with a smile. That woman was awesome, but she can be seriously creepy.

She turned to talk to Soha, still smiling. But what she saw made her smile flatter.

The science teacher was leaning on the table, sleeping softly her head was resting on the book she was reading. Her arms made another support for her head. She coughed a couple of time, and then went back to sleeping peacefully.

That sight didn't make Racha angry. No, she wasn't the king of principals. It actually broke her heart to see one of her fellow teachers, one of her friends nonetheless, that weak. Soha looked so tiny, so small right now, that Racha felt as if she can actually cradle her and hug her hard.

As much at it saddened her, she had to wake her up. It wasn't healthy to sleep in that position. Besides, she has a class to teach. She eventually has to wake up.

Racha approached her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Soha... Soha... Sweetie, wake up..." She said quietly.

Meanwhile, the class was staring, dumbfounded. Soha actually fell asleep?! She has always been the most serious and energetic teacher ever! That poison incident took their favorite teacher away, but now that she is back, they still felt like she wasn't here. That woman before them wasn't her. That woman wasn't the cheerful, happy, serious, hilarious science teacher! She even seemed to have aged 10 years! She looked at least 38 because of all the tiredness and lack of sleep.

Soha stirred, then jolted back up, fully awake. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. She seemed completely lost. Then she seemed to relax, and looked down at her book, eyes saddening suddenly

"No... It was my favorite book..." She said, taking the book and throwing it in the trash. It was so bloody because of her coughing that it was actually ruined.

"Soha... Maybe you should take a break a few more days...?" Racha suggested, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"NO!" Soha shouted suddenly, as if Racha just said 'You should get a divorce!' with a cheerful tone.

"No! I am fine! Absolutely fine! Look!" She said twirling around a little to prove her point. "Not even dizzy!" But she felt like everything was spinning around her. Then her eyes focused and it all stopped.

Racha seemed to buy it, and left the classroom after some time.

The students were never the same that period. They had seen a side of their teacher that they never thought was inexistent. And they wanted their old Soha back. And they were going to do anything to get her back.

_**That's it! Next chapter will be about the parents-teachers meeting, weaker Soha, and overprotective Fadi! And of course, Harmonie and Dylan and Melody and Jake.**_

_**About that, I wanted to ask you people one more question. Do you like the pairing Fadi/Soha? Is it too much? Seriously, cz they are my favorite pairing. And right after, comes Melody and Jake.**_

_**Anyways, if you were wondering, dear American readers, Soha, Fadi, Nada, Racha and Sham are Arab names. **_

_**Soha is pronounced S-oh-haa. Try pronouncing all the names fast.**_

_**Fadi is F-ah-dee. Fast too.**_

_**Nada is N-ah-dah. This is fastest one**_

_**Racha is R-ah-sh-ah. It is pronounced exactly like you pronounce Russia.**_

_**Sham is Sh-ah-mm.**_

_**Are there any more confusing names?**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and again, review, follow and favorite! Bye! **_


End file.
